Warning: Zombie Takeover
by ChildOfWisdom
Summary: When the world is taken over by Zombies, Annabeth Chase finds herself alone. But one day, she meets another human, that takes her to a group of people who will help her. What if she falls for the green eyed leader? Will they find a cure? Will they survive? Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**I know I said I would be doing a Secret Agent Story, but I already have Prison Love. And that story kind of fits into that category, so I decided to write about the very popular topic:**

**Zombies.**

**I hope you enjoy it and it would be awesome if you could review after you read it, to tell me what you think!**

**~ChildOfWisdom**

Annabeth's POV

It was getting dark. There was no electricity anywhere. I had a faint memory of how New York used to be with all the lights and people, but it all seems like that used to be a myth or a legend. My knee high, torn up combat boots hit the floor making small _thump_ sounds as they hit the hard pavement. I don't remember how I got here but the old newspapers tell of a freak accident that happened, that mutated all of the population of the Earth and turned them into nasty, flesh eating creatures called Zombies.

I looked around at the old buildings that used to decorate the beautiful city of Manhattan. They were old, broken or gone. The sun was setting, which meant those hideous monsters would come out soon. I looked around, but saw no place that was save to hide for the night. What were the remains of skyscrapers were all cracked and broken in half. Sometimes I had to jump over large pieces of fallen buildings that piled on the streets. I whipped the sweat off my forehead and scanned the streets. There was no way I could stay safe in one of these tonight, maybe there are some safe buildings in the east side?

But no. There was no way I'd get to where I think those safe buildings are before the sun sets. My hand automatically headed toward my left shoulder. I had an old, bronze Greek knife strapped on to my arm. On my thigh I had a pistol that I had found in an old, crashed police car. In my backpack (which I found when I fought Zombies in an empty Wal-Mart) I had some other weapons, supplies (like clothes and food) and some other things.

The sky was beginning to change color. Soon, the sun would be gone and the moon will be slowly making her way up the black night sky. I passed a building that looked like it used to be a pharmacy. The windows were broken and it was a disaster on the inside. Zombies don't only eat human flesh and brains; the eat whatever they can find. They have everlasting hunger that just won't fill them up.

Finally, after hours of walking around Manhattan, I found a good enough building in 110th street. There was an old ASPCA animal shelter next to it, but there were no sounds coming from it.

_Those poor animals must have gotten eaten…all defenseless in those metal cages. Maybe they thought the Zombies were nice people that were going to adopt them…_I shook my head. Animals are smarter than that, I have to stop thinking about it.

I got the gun in my hand and placed my free hand on the door handle. I turned it around and pushed…but I couldn't open it. It was locked.

"Just great…" I murmured underneath my breath.

I looked around. The streets were empty, just as they have been. And they sky is getting darker. I pressed my ear on the door and tried to listen for a sound coming from inside the apartment building…but there wasn't a sound. I decided to take my chances and trust in luck. I backed away, a few steps from the door, and kicked it open. The door flew open and hit the wall hard. I aimed my gun in the door, half expecting something to come out and attack me, but there wasn't anything there.

Right when you opened the door, there was a wooden stair case on your left side. On the right side, there was a hall that led to a clawed, open door. Zombies had come in here before and left. But that didn't make me drop my gun or lower my senses. I closed the door behind me, not wanting to call the attention of any wandering zombies, and headed upstairs. All the doors were clawed, broken, chewed, and worse. The apartments inside weren't any better, but I wasn't looking for beauty, I was looking for a shelter. Just for the night, at least.

I picked the apartment on the middle floor. If anything was coming up, I'd hear it. Same if there was anything coming down.

I took a deep breath. I had shut the door behind me by putting furniture up against it. I had checked all the rooms and it was clear…there were no zombies in this apartment. The broken window let in a cold breeze. I sat down on a half broken couch and placed my book bag next to me. I took out a bag of Trail-Mix I had found a while backed and I opened it up. I began to eat it when I heard a noise…

There were footsteps running up the stairs, a floor below me. I stood up quickly and grabbed my gun. I made sure it had ammo and I ran toward the door. I moved the furniture a little bit and opened the door just enough so that I could see and shoot. But what came up from the stairs surprised me…it was…

**(A.N/ Wouldn't you just kill me if I left it there? I know you would, that's why I kept writing.)**

It was a Zombie. But, it was dressed in my father's clothes. Could this be…my father's Zombie?

"Ugh!" It yelled as it ran towards me.

If you've never seen a zombie, I envy you. Because they are truly disgusting. I'll show you. Imagine a person. A normal average person. Then imagine their skin rotting, falling off, or messing pieces. Then imagine nasty yellow teeth or no teeth at all. Almost no hair (on males) or long nasty, knotted, terrible smelling hair (for the females). Oh! And since I talked about smell, have you ever seen a dead animal? You know how bad that smells? Well, imagine that but 10 times worse. They were clothes; torn up, dirty clothes, but clothes nonetheless. They can't speak well, so they can only speak grunts or small words like _there, run, attack, hide, girl, boy and brains. _

It ran at me but it was too slow to catch me off guard yet fast enough to get at least 7 feet away from me before I shot it. I paused for a moment…and thought about how would I feel if I had just shot my dad. But then I knew I was just overacting. Those were just clothes my dad usually bought…it couldn't be him. This zombie had black hair, dad was blonde. But the thing that bothered me was (aside from my dad being the dead zombie on the floor), this Zombie hadn't stalked me and come after me. I would have noticed, first of all, plus, it wouldn't have waited until I got the apartment barricaded. This zombie was running from something…or maybe someone.

That's when I heard more footsteps coming from the bottom of the stairs…coming up towards me. This time, I loaded my gun and waited. I didn't know what was coming up the stairs, at this point.

A zombie or a human?

**Woo! **

**The beginning of my new story! Of course, it had to end with my Trademark Cliffhanger, but it was good right? Well, the second chapter is already written. It will be up in tomorrow or when-ever I get internet access.**


	2. ChApTeR 2

**I love you guys.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews, you know I always try to make my stories as original as possible. So, thank you all for the awesome things you guys have said. **

**Enjoy the 2****nd**** chapter, and don't worry, I will be continuing this story.**

Seconds seemed like hours, which I hated. One thing I discovered in situations like this is that my ADHD doesn't help me at all. All I wanted to do was move, run out and shoot the…whatever it was before it got the chance to come up and confront me. But the logic side of me (the one I mostly listen too, because it keeps me alive) told me to stay still, hold my ground and wait. One thing I learned about killing zombies was that if you ever want to kill a zombie and stay alive…never use a gun.

Guns give off a loud noise when you fire them, which attract other zombie, which gives out your location. For Example: there is 1 zombie after you, and you have 1 bullet. You kill that zombie and save your life for what? 1 other minute; before other zombies come, then your dead meat. It's better to use a Crossbow, a knife, a spear, maybe even a bat.

Then the figure moved the stairs…here I was surprised. The figure looked up from the floor and stopped dead in her tracks. She looked up at me with wide dark blue eyes. She had long black hair. She was wearing a black long sleeve (kind of like mine), black jean shorts and black boots. The only color she had on herself was her dark, royal blue eyes. She had a bow with an arrow in her hands. She blinked twice as she saw me, and then looked down at the dead zombie. She smiled and slowly walked up to me. I studied her…this was the first human I've seen in…in…

"Hi, my name's Diana." She said as she pointed the bow to the floor and held out her hand.

This was a common gesture back in the old days. A person would hold out his/her hand and the other person would shake it. At this moment I didn't really know what to do, but my hand seemed to automatically move towards hers. We shook hands.

"Annabeth…are you-"But Diana cut me off.

"Real? Yes, just as much as you are."

Then she took a moment to study me. As if she didn't get who I'm still alive. Not that I know a better answer to that, it is a miracle I haven't got bite or killed by those zombies yet. After studying me, she took the arrow out of the bow and put it back in her quiver.

"Let's go…There's someone I want you to meet."

**ZoMbIe TaKeOvEr zOmBiE tAkEoVeR ZoMbIe TaKeOvEr zOmBiE tAkEoVeR ZoMbIe TaKeOvEr zOmBiE tAkEoVeR ZoMbIe-**

After many attempts of her insisting that I needed to meet this 'somebody', I finally agreed. I won't lie to you, I think I just agreed to shut her up. Diana is very persistent; she seems like the type of person that once they set their mind to something, there is nothing that will stop them. I grabbed my bag and all my belongings and I went with her. She made me walk all the way to Central Park, which in case you didn't know, is pretty far. After we reached Central Park, with no zombies appearing, we stopped by the Museum of Natural History. She looked both ways, as if someone were spying on her, and did this secret knock on the door. Fortunately, I have a photo graphic memory, so I memorized it in an instant.

_Knock…knock, knock, knock…knock, knock…knock._

That was her secret knock, which was now recorded in my brain. After a few seconds, a boy opened the door. Another boy! So there were more people alive other than me! I knew it! I couldn't have been the only to have been the only one to have survived this. The question is…how did I survive this? What made me different or special enough not to get turned into a zombie like my Father and brothers did?

As the door closed behind us, which I took note is heavily guarded, the boy began to speak.

"Diana, thank God you made it back, we were beginning to get worried about…who's this?" The boy asked.

The boy was tall, muscular, had shiny blonde hair and electrifying blue eyes. He was wearing a purple polo, grey jeans, and old nikes. He was handsome. He smiled as he saw me, but it wasn't a flirty smile, it was a friendly one. He looked around my age…so maybe 17 or 18. I still didn't trust these people, even if they were the last ones on earth. I have some trust problems; which I need to get over with.

"Jason, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Jason." Diana introduced.

Jason, who was still smiling warmly at me, extended his hand in that gesture again.

"Hi, I'm Jason." He said I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Jason." I said politely.

"Likewise."

"Come on guys, I need to tell Percy I found her." Diana said as she walked off somewhere.

"Right. You should go with her. I'll talk to you later?" Jason said as he walked back toward the door.

I didn't respond, not knowing if I should say; yes or no. I just walked off in the direction Diana went.

**(A.N/ I have never been inside the Museum of Natural History, so I'm just going to describe it how I think it looks like.)**

I followed Diana through the long, museum hallways. The floors were made of beautiful white marble, and the walls displayed various pictures, facts and information. As my boots hit the marble, sound echoed off the walls, and that was basically the only sound you could hear. All of the windows have been patched up with some sort of metal, which had to be strong enough to survive long, zombie nails and sharp teeth.

We finally reached two big, dark wood, double doors. She knocked again, using her secret knock, and this time the door was opened by a girl. I was still in shock there were so many people. The girl had brown choppy hair and eyes that changed colors like a kaleidoscope. She looked like she her family line came from some Indians, or maybe the braid she was wearing really went with her. The girl was wearing a royal blue long leave shirt (the ends turned purple), black skinny jeans, and black ankle boots. She also smiled as me as I came in, her eyes changed from blue to brown. She looked like a 15 year old, but there was no doubt in my mind she was older.

"Hi, my name's Piper!" She said as I walked by.

"Annabeth." I replied to her and I gave her a small smile.

She beamed at me.

"That's a pretty name! I'll see you around!" She said as she walked out of the room.

Okay…

"Come on, he's over here." Diana said.

I followed Diana to a room which was filled with maps…maps of the U.S.A, maps of New York, maps of New Jersey, California, Europe, Paris, China, Japan, Hawaii, Greece, Australia, Iceland, American Samoa, etc. Plans and battle strategies were scattered all over the floor. On the other side, there was a desk facing us. And there was a boy looking down at the maps. He looked up, turned around and faced us as the door shut behind us.

Again, I won't lie to you. I almost gasped.

The boy had messy raven black hair; his bangs gently feel over his eyes making him look mysterious and powerful. His sea green eyes seem to glow under the black bangs; they were wild, yet calm…like the ocean. His skin was tanned; his body figure was athletic and strong. His muscles could easily be seen from under his orange t-shirt. His lips were light pink and thin. He was tall; a few inches taller than me…maybe 6'2 or 6'3. He had all of the signs that said he was the leader. That power and confidence just radiated off him. He looked my age, which meant about 18.

"Percy, while I was hunting I was attacked by a group of Zombies. I managed to kill them, but as I was leaving I saw one enter a building and head up the stairs. As it saw that I was coming, it ran faster up the stairs where it was killed by Annabeth," She stopped to look at me, and then returned speaking. "Annabeth has survived all this alone, and I thought she was worthy of being rescued."

I was worthy of being rescued? Okay, now I was sure she just wanted to sound professional and smart. If I had been dying in the corner of a street, she would have still rescued me…with a few changes in her speech.

Percy's eyes had never left me as Diana spoke. I felt small and fragile under his gaze, which I wasn't. And that frightened me. I had never felt that way just because a guy has looked at me. But I didn't show it. I stood up tall and looked straight into his beautiful green eyes.

Grey storm clouds meeting a power and unpredictable sea.

"That's very impressive, Miss. Annabeth." He finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"Just Annabeth would be fine." I commented.

He nodded slowly. His eyes showed amusement. I take it that not many people speak to him like that.

"Very well, _Annabeth_." He turned his attention to Diana. "Diana, can you please show _Annabeth_ to her room. Give her room…A06."

**(A06 stands for: A=Athena. 06=Cabin 6.)**

"Yes, sir." Diana said then she walked out.

Percy waited, as if waiting for me to say 'yes, sir' back. But I didn't. I looked at him one last time before exiting the room. I'm sure he'll get a kick out of that.

**ZoMbIe TaKeOvEr zOmBiE tAkEoVeR ZoMbIe TaKeOvEr zOmBiE tAkEoVeR ZoMbIe TaKeOvEr zOmBiE tAkEoVeR ZoMbIe-**

All the rooms were labeled like this: Z01, P03, and other stuff like that. The rooms were basically old display rooms. They just took everything down, put a twin bed in the corner, a night stand, a lamp, a clock and a desk then called it a room. But this was better than nothing. And nothing is what I usually had. I walked in the room and put my backpack on the bed and looked around.

"Dinner's at six. Someone will come by to escort you to the cafeteria at 5:50. Be ready by then." Diana told me.

"Alright." I replied.

Then she walked out of the room and left.

I sat down on the bed, legs against my chest. My mind started to wonder if there were cameras inside these rooms, since this used to be a museum…and if Percy was watching me. Of course, I shook that thought out of my head. That's kind of disturbing and stalker-ish. I rummaged through my backpack and took out a little bag of trail-mix and my grey iPod.

I had this iPod ever since I could remember…it was the only thing except my necklace that I had from my past. I put the headphones in my ears and turned it on. Music followed into my ears. I ate a little bit as I listened.

**_I'm at a Payphone_**

**_Trying to call home_**

**_All of my change I've spent on you_**

**_Where have the times gone?_**

**_Baby it's all wrong_**

**_Where are the plans we made for two?_**

I recognized this song as Payphone by Maroon 5. I don't remember who this band looked like or who they were. But their zombies were probably walking around somewhere. I don't know how long I listened to this song over and over and over again (not that it was the only song I had, I just liked it), but soon the door opened.

**_All of our bridges burned down_**

**_I wasted my nights_**

**_You turned off the lights_**

**_Now I'm paralyzed_**

**_Still stuck in that time_**

**_When we called it 'love'_**

**_But even the sun sets in paradise._**

The song sang as Piper patiently stood there…looking at me. I took my headphones off and stared at her questionably. Even if I knew what this was about.

"Dinner, remember?" Piper said.

I nodded and got up. I put my iPod in my pocket and one headphone on my right ear. As we walked, Piper explained when the Dinner, Lunch and Breakfasts times were.

Breakfast- 9:00 AM

Lunch- 3:00 PM

Dinner: 6:00 PM

When we reached the Cafeteria, it was huge. There were a few people sat down in a group in tables. The cafeteria had a long line of food on the left side, and the entire right side were tables and tables…how many people lived here?

Piper and I grabbed our lunches (I got a sandwich and a Coke) and I sat on the farthest table away from everyone. Is it because I'm a loner? No. An outcast? No. I just wanted to be alone and think a little. I put my headphones back on and ate in silence. This time: Chasing the Sun by The Wanted, played.

**_We've only just begun_**

**_Hypnotized by Drums_**

**_Until forever comes_**

**_You'll find us Chasing The Sun_**

**_They said this day wouldn't come_**

**_We refuse to run_**

**_We've only just begun…_**

Then something caught my attention. The doors opened and three people entered the cafeteria. A girl dressed in all black clothes, with the same electric blue eyes Jason had. S_he must be his sister_, I automatically thought. Percy in the middle; who didn't even bother looking at me, not that I cared. And a boy dressed in all black clothes, with very pale skin. A group of 5 kids came behind them, but I didn't care enough to look. I just looked away and finished my lunch.

It was 6:10 when I felt someone sit across from me. I looked up and saw Jason. He smiled a bit and waved. I found that amusing and nice, so I waved back. Piper also came and she sat down next to Jason, who I saw blush a bit. Well…forget about sitting alone.

"So…" Jason said.

"Oh! Annabeth, are you going to join the hunters?" Piper asked.

"The hunters?" I asked confused.

Piper nodded.

"Yep. The hunters is what we call the people who are brave enough to go out again and hunt zombies. To try to find a cure." Piper explained.

"Sounds like fun." I said as I drank the last bit out of my Coca-Cola.

"Don't listen to Piper, she's insane." Jason said.

"No, you're insane!" Piper shot back.

They kept going like this until the bell rang. I didn't know museums had bells, but I took that as my chance to get up and leave. I threw my food away and wandered back to my room. Some of the kids looked at me, and this time I did see Percy looking at me. But I didn't care, really. I opened the doors and headed to my room.

**_ZoMbIe TaKeOvEr zOmBiE tAkEoVeR ZoMbIe TaKeOvEr zOmBiE tAkEoVeR ZoMbIe TaKeOvEr zOmBiE tAkEoVeR ZoMbIe-_**

12:32 AM and I still can't sleep.

Sometimes, I get insomnia. I just felt like if I was captured in this room…I needed some fresh air. I knew this museum had a roof…and I did see a door that said 'stairs' on it. I put my iPod and walked out my room. I looked both ways before I went out into the hallways, I didn't know the rules of this place, but there was no one out and about, so I might be breaking one of them. My iPod had turned on my itself and a song I didn't know started to play.

**Why?**

**The question that is never far away…**

**But healing doesn't come from the explain…**

**Jesus please don't let this go in vain…**

**Your all I have **

**All that remains**

I checked my iPod and the title read: Hurt and the Healer by MercyMe. It sounded good, so I didn't turn it off. I tiptoed, even though it seemed kind of impossible with these boots, back to the cafeteria doors. And just behind it, there was the door that read 'Stairs'. I pushed it open gently, checking if it had any alarms to it, and when I found out it didn't, I opened it and went up the stairs…

After walking five fleets of stairs, I finally made it to the roof. As I opened the door, I was greeted by a cold breeze. I breathed it in and walked outside. That was a mistake. As soon as I did, something jumped on my back and pushed me down to the floor…hard. The air escaped my lungs and I'm pretty sure my arms are scrapped and bleeding. I managed to flip myself over to find a hideous smelling, zombie on top of me. Long black hair fell on my face, making it hard to see. I grabbed it by the shoulders as it tried to bite my face. I kicked it in the stomach, and it went flying over me, and landing on its back. I didn't bring a weapon, so I had to do this by hand.

As the zombie was dazed a bit, I looked around. There had to be a pole or something here.

**_I'm alive…_**

**_Even though a part of me has died…_**

**_You take my heart and breath it back to life…_**

**_I fall into your arms opened wide…_**

**_When the hurt and the healer collide…_**

Oh, this is a good song.

I saw a pole sticking out from the corner of the building and I ran towards it. The zombie was getting up as I tried to break the pole it half. It was thin enough to break and I was sure that if I broke it in half, it would have a nice sharp point to it. I pushed and pulled, while my foot was in the middle pushing down at it. My blonde hair flew in the wind and I saw the zombie a few feet away from me. I let the pole go and ran towards the zombie, kicking it in the face. That produced a nasty _CRACK_ sound from the zombie's face and it fell to the floor.

_At least that's over…_

Well, I thought too soon. Two more zombies ran at me from nowhere.

"Darn." I murmured as I ran back to the pole and pushed with all my might.

As soon as it broke, I turned around looking at the two disgusting figures with a murderous look in my eyes.

"Who's first?" I asked.

"AAAUUURRRHH!" On yelled as it ran towards me.

This one was a bit smart. It punched and ducked a bit, making it hard to stab. I had the pole in my hands horizontally, and I moved it from side to side, hitting it with hard, strong impacts. The zombie grunted and yelled as I hit it. I was getting it used to thinking this was my only attack, and it worked. As it only tried to defend itself from my blows, I moved the pole back and stabbed it in the stomach.

"Arrrgh…" It said then fell to the floor.

I looked up, ready for the next one, but I didn't see it…Where did it go?

_THUMP!_

I felt a large, wooden plank hit me in the back. My eyes got blurry and it made it hard to see as I fell to the floor. I tried blinking, but I only saw small images at a time. I groaned on the floor, trying to shield myself from the zombie. _This is a pathetic way to die, Annabeth. Get up and fight! Pain can be controlled with the mind and you know it. Get up and fight!_ My mind kept yelling at me, but it was hard to breath. How was I supposed to fight it?

_BOOM!_

I heard a gunshot, that was a gunshot, I was sure of it. I strained my head to look up, and I saw Percy standing on the doorway. The gun in his hands was pointed to the fallen zombie; his expression was worried and mad. He ran towards me and tried to help me up, but I pushed him away.

"I don't need help." I said.

"Really? Without help, you would have died, Annabeth." He said as he ignored me and helped me up.

I glared at him but accepted his help. I noticed the music was off…my hand went automatically toward my pocket where…I found my broken iPod. I took the pieces out of my pocket and angrily through it out the side of the building. Why was I so mad? I didn't even know why I was so angry, which made me angrier. I didn't need his help; I would have found the strength to defeat that zombie on my own.

Percy just continued to look at me, his expression was no full worried. I didn't need anyone to worry about me. I broke our eye contact and made my way to the door. But before I could reach the door, he grabbed my arm. He turned me around and I looked up annoyed, at his face. I noted that we were close…very close.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

He seemed genuinely worried. I wasn't used to no one taking care of me, maybe that was my problem. I looked into his eyes and my glare softens. He saw this and smiled a little, but his expression was still worried.

"I'm fine." I said as I broke my arm away from his grip.

I went through the door and closed it behind me.

I can take care of myself.

**How was that? Long huh?**

**I just couldn't stop writing, so I hope you all enjoyed these 3,696 words!**

**Review, if you liked what you just read.**

**Review!**


	3. cHaPtEr 3

**Chapter 3 **

**This might be the last chapter for this story in like a week. I need to update my other stories, but you know how crazy I am. I might update this one in two days. Who knows?**

**Enjoy.**

**P.S Thanks for all the great reviews.**

Percy's POV

I don't know what it is with this girl, but I can't seem to take my mind off her. She's gorgeous and strong, brave and smart, tough but fragile. I can't get the princess curls, California tanned skin, or stormy grey eyes out of my mind.

I sat in my 'office', the office I didn't want, but somehow my team decided I needed one. My hand tapped on the table respectively, as my thoughts wandered back to tonight. Why didn't she want my help? Clearly, she would have been dead without it. Was there something she was hiding? Is she simply that way? Did she try to tell me something? I continued to think about the mysterious blonde until I heard someone clear their throat in front of me. I looked up to see my assistant, Piper, and she was smirking at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You like her." She simply stated.

"What are you talking about, Piper?" I asked again.

"Annabeth, the new girl, the one you saved last night. You like her. When she headed up to the roof, I saw you sneak out your own room and follow her. I'm not stupid when it comes to love, Percy. And you like her."

I thought about it…did I like Annabeth?

"Of course not, Piper; I just meant her yesterday, I don't like her."

Piper sighed and slightly shook her head.

"Whatever you say, boss." She said as she walked out.

Note to self: Get a new assistant.

I couldn't say I would fire Piper; she was fun when she wanted to be. Plus, Jason would probably have my head if I fired her. I smiled at the thought. Those two were head over heels for each other, yet they were so oblivious. I looked at the clock. It read: 9:12 AM. I guess I'm late for breakfast…again.

I walked out of my 'office' and headed towards the cafeteria. When I opened the door, I smiled at all the familiar faces I saw. Nico, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Clarisse, Diana, Will, Katie, Conner and Travis, Grover, Juniper and last but not least Annabeth. I didn't look at her fully, but I did notice she was sitting in the same table she sat down yesterday. The table farthest away from mine. I got my lunch and headed over to Thalia and Nico; my left and right hands, or so I call it. They were talking about something, but all conversation ceased as I sat down.

"So…What's up, Percy?" Nico asked.

"Nothing." I answered.

"Nothing, huh? Well, to me it seems like something."

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, ever since you've sat down you haven't stopped looking over to the new girl's table." Nico commented.

"Oh, you mean Annabeth? She's cool." Thalia said.

But I wasn't listening to them. I was looking over at Annabeth's table. Jason said something that made Piper blush, maybe a joke about her or something. Then Annabeth cracked a smile, which made Jason point at Annabeth and fist pump the air. I'm guessing he made a joke about Piper, to see if Annabeth would laugh or smile, and when she did he fist pumped the air. I smiled a bit, Annabeth looked nice when she smiled…

"Earth to Percy! Nico, do you think he died?" Thalia asked.

"Maybe…or maybe he went to Percy and Annabeth land?" Nico told her.

"Oh, that would make more sense."

"Shut up, guys. I was just reading the poster." I said as I pointed to a poster with Abraham Lincolns face on it.

"Yeah, yeah." Nico laughed.

"Can we talk about something else? I know there's something going on with the hunters, what's that all about?" I asked.

This caught Thalia's attention, her expression soon turned worried. She only turned worried when something had happened to someone close to her.

"Yesterday was little Rosalinda's birthday. She begged Clarisse to take her out hunting, just as she had promised her a year ago, so Clarisse did. Apparently they got attacked, Clarisse told Rosie to run back here, and she ran off…but not here. Maybe she got lost or something. Rosie hasn't been seen sense." Thalia told me.

When Thalia, Nico and I were looking for food one day, way before we had this headquarters in this museum, we heard…crying. A baby crying. Thalia, letting her maternal instincts take over, ran off to find where the sound had come from. There, we found a baby in a nursery in the third floor of an old building. She was hungry, thin and only had about a year and some months. We took her in and named her Rosalinda, since her room was decorated in all flowers and she was wearing a flower dress. Rosalinda had turned six yesterday, and now she's gone. This hurt me, since Rosie was the little sister I never had. She would sit on my lap as I tried to read a story aloud to her (I have Dyslexia). Rosie was the cutest little girl ever. She had light red hair; that was always in two pigtails. She would love to wear anything with the colors red, yellow, or green. Her eyes were chocolate brown. She was very smart and fast. Now…she was out there, if not turned already, she was probably hungry and scared.

"Has anyone gone out to find her?" I asked, worried to death.

"All the hunters went out. Diana, Clarisse, Conner, Katie and Travis all went out a few minutes ago." Nico said.

I calmed down just a bit, those were out best. They would find her and she would be brought back safe and sound. Thalia got up and grabbed her silver bow off the floor.

"I'm going to join them. I'll be back in an hour." Then she was gone.

I wanted to tell her to stop and that it was better to stay here and wait. But once Thalia set her mind to something, no one would stop her. I looked back over to Annabeth's table and since I had nothing else to do, I listened in on their conversation.

_"Do you have to stay in here? Or can you leave if you want to?" Annabeth asked._

_"I think you can leave, but no one has ever wanted too…why, do you want to leave?" Piper asked._

_"I…don't know. I think I kind of miss the trill of the chase, you know?" Annabeth said._

I noticed she was wearing a long, red sleeve shirt. Her arms were probably bandaged up and hurting. But she sure knew how to hide it. She was a five star actress. Yesterday, she had scratched her arms badly. Maybe that's how Thalia found her and she helped her out.

_"No. I don't think she misses fighting zombies." Jason inquired._

_"Don't speak for me, Jace! Anyways…there are some people who feel that way, that's why we have hunters. The hunters go out and try to find this…this thing, that's supposed to cure the 'zombie plague' as Will calls it. But you have to train hard to be a hunter." Piper told Annabeth._

_"Why would I have to train hard? Isn't surviving for years by myself, not good enough? I can throw a knife from yards away and kill a silent fly on the other side of the room." Annabeth said as she folded her arms._

_"Can you show me?" Piper asked._

RING!

Then the bell rung. I was surprised I could hear this conversation, being so far away, but I guess my ears were just awesome that way. Annabeth got up, and threw her food away. She didn't wait for Piper and Jason, she just walked out to who knows where. Then it occurred to me that she hasn't gotten a full tour of the Museum yet…

I got up and walked behind her.

**ZoMbIe TaKeOvEr zOmBiE tAkEoVeR ZoMbIe TaKeOvEr zOmBiE tAkEoVeR ZoMbIe TaKeOvEr zOmBiE tAkEoVeR ZoMbIe-**

Annabeth's POV

I walked out of the Cafeteria. Jason and Piper were going back to their 'jobs', and since I didn't have one, I just planned to go back to my room. I missed my iPod dearly, my songs that I have listened to over and over for years now. I walked down the long hall that came from the cafeteria to the bed rooms. I counted the bedrooms as I walked.

Z01Z02P03H04AP05A06 (mine)

There were more, but I didn't feel like counting them all at this time. And at the end of the long hallway, was Percy's office. When I turned around to open my bedroom door, behind me, leaning against the door was the one and only, Percy. He had his hands in his pockets. Again his bangs falling over his eyes, and his eyes matched his green t-shirt. His pink lips formed a gentle smile. His body language told me he was relaxed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

I wanted to sound annoyed, irritated and tired of him being near me. Which I think I did right, but inside me, I felt giddy and happy that he was here…is that normal? I kept my face straight and without emotion until he got up from his leaning position. He extended his hand and took mine in his. I pulled it away, quickly.

"Answer my question." I told him.

He sighed.

"I'm going to give you the tour of the place. Come on, before I leave you behind."

Then he walked off until he got to the end of the hallway, which was near his office. But right there, next to his office, there was another door. That door probably leads to the inside of the museum. He stops walking when he reached the door and looked back. He saw that I was still standing where I was when he began to walk away, and he gestured for me too caught up to him and follow him.

I sighed, knowing I had no other choice than to follow him…so I did.

When I reached the door, he opened the door and waited for me to go in first. I walked in and waited for him to walk ahead of me. He walked in front of me, showing me and telling me little facts about the pictures on the walls.

"This jelly fish here has bio…bioaluni...bioal-" But he couldn't say the word, so I cut him off.

"Bioluminescence?" I asked.

He looked at me and nodded.

"Yep, that's it. That jelly fish produces that…word that you just said, since it lives so far down in the ocean where light doesn't shine and we all know that light is the key to living things. So in order for this jellyfish to live and caught its prey, it must have some sort of light source so it can attack other things to kill and survive with."

He seemed so interested in this, so I didn't want to rain on his parade and tell him that I already know this. I just let him go on and on about sea creatures and their bioluminescence.

"This is the girls and boys bathroom." Percy pointed out.

"I know where that was already." I told him.

"I know that, I just wanted to tell you. Take it as some sort of reminder."

"I never forget anything, Percy. Trust me, I don't need reminders."

"You never forget anything, huh?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Fine, remember this phrase. _To become one, as many have known. You must follow the light that is always shown. The light of the heart that guides you to safety. The light will shine on the one you have been thinking of lately. As the day is born and the sun will set. The person's stubbornness will be an asset._" Percy said.

"Poetic lately?" I asked.

"I read it in a book once," He said as he shrugged it off. "Come on, I want to show you the combat room/gym." He said as he walked faster.

I groaned inwardly and followed him.

Once you pass by the entrance, which again is heavily guarded, you would walk a few yards up and find the Gym/Combat Training Room. It was almost as big as the cafeteria, and it worried me that the Cafeteria was bigger than the Gym. It had everything. Targets for Bows and Arrows, Targets for knife throwing, Swords placed neatly on the walls, Guns on shelves, Dummies to practice hand to hand combat and to destroy with the swords, mats on the floor to do kart-wheels or to practice martial arts. The names of everyone where on this big board and each of them had stars…some more than others.

Percy= ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** (25)

Thalia=***** ***** **** (14)

Nico=***** ***** *** (13)

Clarisse=***** ***** ***** ***** **** (24)

Piper= ***** **** (9)

Jason=***** ***** ***** ** (17)

Katie=*** (3)

Conner= ***** **** (9)

Travis= ***** (5)

Grover= *** (3)

Juniper= ***** (5)

Annabeth=

**(A.N/ Juniper has more stars than Grover. :P )**

"What do those stars mean?" I asked.

"Each stars represent each time someone had one a match, or a fight with someone." Percy said proudly.

I studied the board. I made it a special promise to myself to beat Percy in this board. I looked at who my strongest opponents would be.

Percy, Clarisse (whoever she was), Thalia, Nico, and Jason.

I smiled. This is going to be easy. Percy noticed my smile, and a little smile of his own formed on his lips.

"What?" I asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing. You think it's going to be easy to beat us all don't you?" He asked.

My smile widen. That little mind reader.

"Correction, I don't _think_ it's going to be easy, I _know_ it will." I told him.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Fine, you and me, one practice match." Percy announced.

"Now?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Alright…" I told him.

Suddenly, without giving me a chance to think, he jumped at me. Good thing I'm always 20 steps ahead of him with 5 backup plans. I quickly stepped away from him, which he didn't expect. He expected me to be too surprised to move…to bad. I kicked him on the back of the knee and he feel to the floor. Then I kicked him on his side, knocking him fully to the floor. I grabbed his hands and flung my leg over the side of his body so I had him locked in. He looked up at me with wide eyes and he shook his bangs away. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He looked like the fish he loved so much.

"Haha, you're a seaweed brain." I laughed at him.

He moved his hands under my grip, but I griped them harder.

"A what?"

"A seaweed brain, since you liked the ocean so much." I told him.

"Oh really?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"mmmhmm." I nodded.

While I was laughing, I didn't notice he had wrapped his legs around mine. I did notice this though, when he flipped me over so that he was on top and I was staring up at him. I struggled under his weight, but it was impossible. He was too strong for me to flip over. I tried untangling my legs from his to I could kick him, but he knew better. There was no way out…unless...

"You…got…me…" I acted dazed.

He smirked down at me.

"Yep…that makes 26 stars for Percy." He seemed proud.

He wouldn't seem too proud in a little bit.

"Well, it's not fair considering that your _sooo strong_."

I'm going to flirt my way out of this.

Percy blinked.

"Really?"

"Yep, your girlfriend must really love that about you." I told him.

He smiled and shook his head.

"No girlfriend, I don't have time for that."

I smiled.

"Oh."

I caught him off guard when I flipped him over again. Now I was on top.

" ." I told him.

"Now, isn't this nice." A voice echoed from the door.

We both turned out heads to face a very strong girl. She had brown hair and eyes. She was wearing a red t-shirt, not long sleeve like mine, and green combat pants.

"Clarisse." Percy said.

I got off Percy and tried to hide my blush. While Percy got up, the girl from the door sauntered her way over to us. She laughed at both of our red faces. Then she looked at Percy, ashamed.

"You let yourself get beat by this weak little punk?" She said as she pointed at me.

"That weak little punk has a name, her name's Annabeth." Percy said, his eyes looking at this girl seriously.

"I didn't ask for her name, Prissy."

Then Percy replied something back, but I wasn't listening. This girl hadn't dropped her finger from pointing at me, it still was. One, that's rude. Two, I was going to show her who was the weak little punk.

I grabbed her hand in my fist, and then put my other hand under her elbow. You know how elbows can only bend one way right? Well, I bent it the other way, pushing it up, causing extreme pain for this _Clarisse_ girl. I was too fast for her, and she knew that if she moved her hand, I would snap it in half. She cried out in pain. Once you got a person in this position, they will follow you were ever you go…they don't want their arm broken. I took three steps back, taking her with me, catching her by surprise and with the momentum I through her on the floor. I put my foot on her stomach and twisted her hand the slightest bit to left.

"AH! LET GO YOU LITTLE-"But I cut her off.

"I'd think twice before you speak to me, Clarisse." I told her, "You do want your hand to be okay, right? What kind of huntress would go out and hunt without an arm?"

"LET GO! OW!" Clarisse screamed.

I almost laughed.

"Annabeth, let her go! That's enough." Percy said behind me.

He put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me away from the girl on the floor. I let go, and studied her as she got up and checked her hand.

"_You're going to pay for that, punk_." She growled.

She sounded like those dogs that growl, but never bite.

"I can't wait." I smiled.

She almost lunged at me if it wasn't for Percy. He gave her a stern look, and she went her own way. Her footsteps echoed down the hallway, I was pretty sure she was trying to plan some stupid thing to do to me. I can't wait to see what it is. I love watching plans fail! They never really come out right, because people always forget to add some factors like-

But my thinking was cut off by a rude Percy.

"Annabeth, that was stupid and dangerous." He told me.

But something in his eyes said that he had a new found respect towards me.

"Really? Why?"

"Clarisse is not an enemy you would want to make."

"Neither am i. Now…are we going to continue on with the tour or are we going to stand here?" I asked.

Percy sighed, probably thinking about how difficult I am.

"Let's continue on with the tour."

But before we continued….

Annabeth= ** (2)

**ZoMbIe TaKeOvEr zOmBiE tAkEoVeR ZoMbIe TaKeOvEr zOmBiE tAkEoVeR ZoMbIe TaKeOvEr zOmBiE tAkEoVeR ZoMbIe-**

Percy showed me the rest of the museum.

Next to the combat room was the old exhibits they still have to keep them entertained. There were all sorts of animals and stuff inside. I won't lie to you, it seemed kind of interesting. I would surely visit the Exhibits when I'm bored, which might be in a few hours. Next to the exhibits was the music room. It was full of all sorts of instruments and music. I guess this is where some of the kids go when they're bored or want to get away from all the stress of this world, and listen to a beautiful Violin play. Next to the music room where four doors. When I asked Percy what they were, he told me _you will know everything when the time is right_. Meaning, _I will have to sneak in here one day and figure it out for myself_.

Now, we were heading back to the rooms. We walked in silence, I think it was because we just wanted to enjoy each other's preasence, or because we didn't have anything to talk about. Either way, we made it to the bedrooms in no time. After we opened the two double doors, Percy headed to his office and I went to my room…

But as I walked, I couldn't help but feel his eyes on my back. That made me smile a bit. I opened the door and walked in. Tomorrow, I would spend my day in the Combat Training Room or the CTR. The was my little goal. I jumped on my bed and my eyes fluttered shut.

I just hope Clarisse doesn't pull anything tonight.

**Percy's POV**

I watched her walk to her room. That little…incident in the CTR still had me thinking…But either way, I knew she just acted like that to distracted me, which she managed to do. I hate it that she seems to know what I'm thinking and all, yet, I can't read her like that. She was difficult, but I promised myself I would figure her out.

I sat in my chair and thought about the way she took down Clarisse. Clarisse was obviously bigger than her, but Annabeth didn't seem to care about the strength of her opponent, because Annabeth had something Clarisse doesn't….strategy. She was smart, cunning and fast. No wonder she was able to live all the time by herself.

Then another subject came to me. Rosalinda. Was she okay? Had they found her yet? It's been past an hour and Thalia still hasn't returned. I was so worried and stressed, all I needed was a good night's sleep. Tomorrow, everything will be better. Oh so I told myself.

I walked to my room, which was right next to the cafeteria. I sat on my bed and fell backwards into my bed. I closed my eyes, but I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned and nothing. No sleep. I turned around and read the time of my clock. **9:43 PM**. It was only 6:03 when I had finished giving Annabeth the tour…why can't I sleep?

I stood up and paced my room. Maybe I could tire myself out or maybe I could force myself to sleep?

_Click, Click, Click, Click, Click, Click, Click_…

That sounded like if someone was turning the light switch off and on. No one in this building would act like such a child a do that? Not when everyone's sleeping…

_Thump…thump, thump…thump thump….thump thump…_

And those were footsteps.

I moved towards my dresser and opened it. The second drawer from the bottom, that's where my gun was. I picked it up and made sure it had bullets. I slowly moved towards the door. And as I was about to open it, I heard something that made my heart stop.

A scream.

A scream coming from room A06.

**DUN DUN DUN DUN!**

**Well, that was a super long chapter? Or a semi-medium long chapter. What ever the case, it reached over 4,000 words! **

***Invisible Audience Claps***

**:D**

**Next story I will update….PRISON LOVE.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews guys, I love you all!**

**Review! **


	4. cHaPtEr 4

**Again, I want to thank you all for all the nice reviews! You guys made my whole week!**

**I also don't have microsoft to update for this time, that's because I'm at the library and I can't save documents on this computer. So if you see any lower case 'i's' when they should be upper case, it's because of that. Sorry guys.**

**So this is cHaPtEr 4! **

**I couldn't help myself, I had to write. Writing for this story is fun and I enjoy it a lot. **

**R&R**

Percy's POV

I don't think I thought about running to Annabeth's room twice...actually, I didn't think about it at all. My feet automatically moved and in seconds, I was in Annabeth's door. I couldn't see inside, since it was completely dark, but I could have sworn the scream came from her room. I placed my hand on the door knob and turned it to the side...but it didn't open...it was locked. I closed my hand into a fist and hit the door with all my might. I banged on the door a couple of times, but there was still no answer.

"Annabeth! Annabeth, open the dang door!" I yelled.

Still, all I heard was silence. Worry was beginning to consume my insides. What if she was hurt? What happened? Why can't she open the door or atleast respond to me when I'm calling her? Then I saw something move in the dark, something that seemed broken. That's when I couldn't wait any longer. I stepped back a few feet and ran towards the door. At the very last moment, my foot made contact to the door, and the door fell flat on the floor. Pain shot up my leg and I had to kind of limp when I walked, but that was the least of my problems. I had to make sure she was okay.

I peered inside the room, to again see darkness. My hand worked it's way around the wall until I found the light switch. The light blinked on and what I saw made me blink twice to make sure I'd seen it right. Annabeth was kneeled down on the floor, over a body. The body had rotting skin, very little hair, and it's eyes completely black. It was a zombie. You might be asking yourself; Why does a zombie surprise you? You should be used to them. The answer is; I am used to them, but there is one thing that I am not used to...Zombies entering the Museum. They weren't supposed to enter. This place was designed for not one zombie to penetrate it's walls, which were pure titanium metal. All the big doors where guarded at night, heavily. This wasn't supposed to happen...this zombie couldn't have gotten in...not unless someone specifically wanted it to.

"Are you alright?" I asked Annabeth.

She pulled her knife from the inside of the zombie's abdomen. Little blood came out, but I wasn't paying attention to the floor, if going to be dirty or not. I needed to know if she was okay.

Annabeth looked up at me, her face had no trace of emotion. She cleaned her knife on the zombie's dirty and smelly clothes, then she stood up and placed her knife back where it belongs, strapped around her left arm.

"I'm fine." She told me.

But I needed to know if she was lying or not, again that was hard to tell. I couldn't read Annabeth like an open book and that bothered me. But I had to focus on what is important here. She got attacked by a zombie that was never supposed to be in here...who let it in and why? I moved closer to her. I wanted to give her a reasurring hug, but maybe that was a little too much for just knowing her two and a half days. So, I just put my hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Are you?" I asked.

Again, she looked at me. But this time her expression was confused.

"Why do you care about me? I can take care of myself, you now?"

"A little help from time to time doesn't hurt, Annabeth."

"Does it?"

And again, she manages to confuse me. She was been hurt by someone before. But who? How? Why couldn't she open up to me? Why couldn't she see that I can be a good friend, and that she can trust me?

More footsteps came from the end of the hallway. Before I could even lift my gun, Annabeth already had her knife out. To fight with a knife you had to be smart and quick, two things Annabeth certainly is. The footsteps bounced off the walls and the echo filled the room. It was close. As I pointed my gun to the door, the figure walked in...and the figure was Jason.

"I heard a scream, is anything wrong?" He asked while he panted.

He must have run all the way from the enterance of the museum just to check on Annabeth...She was making friends, that's good, right? Then why do I fill this...this filling at the pit of my stomach. A filling that wanted to make me stand in front of Annabeth and tell Jason to back off and that I had it under control.

"It's alright, Jason. Annabeth didn't need any help." I told him.

He nodded slowly, but his eyes searched the room. His electric blue eyes widen when he's eyes finally saw the zombie laying on the floor.

"How did that-" He was about to ask something, but I cut him off.

"That's what we want to know."

"Jason, check the windows in the exhibit and the main hallway. I'll go check the stairways. Percy, you..." She stopped talking a bit when her eyes meant mine.

It was like a dark, grey storm cloud meeting with the uncontrolable and powerful sea.

"-you go check the cameras in your office. I've seen the 'hidden cameras' everywhere. There has to be some footage of how, when and who let the zombie in." Annabeth finished her plan.

Jason flashed her a bright smile.

"Aye, aye, Capitan!" Jason said in spanish as he saluted then ran off again.

I looked over at Annabeth, asking her once last time if she was alright with my eyes.

"Go check the cameras, Percy. I'm fine." And with that, she ran towards the door next to the cafeteria that leads up to the stairs.

I sighed, and walked toward the office.

**ZoMbIe TaKeOvEr zOmBiE tAkEoVeR ****ZoMbIe TaKeOvEr zOmBiE tAkEoVeR ****ZoMbIe TaKeOvEr zOmBiE tAkEoVeR ****ZoMbIe TaKeOvEr zOmBiE tAkEoVeR **

I checked, double checked, even triple checked the security cameras and found nothing. Nothing at all. No footage of anyone getting out of their beds, no windows or doors where broken...it was like if this zombie had been here all this time. That made me feel even more guilty. In the four doors I didn't let Annabeth go in, that's where we tried to find the cures. We had three live zombies in there, hoping we could cure them...but one managed to get out. But why did it attack Annabeth?

"So, what did you find out?" Annabeth said as she sat down in the chair next to me.

It was 10AM. She acted like if nothing happened last night, like it had been completely normal to get attacked by a zombie while your trying to sleep. I tapped my ballpoint pen I named _RipTide_ on the desk, impatiently. Should I tell her? What if she blames me for this? What if everyone else blames me for this? What if the others don't feel safe in here, anymore?

When I finally looked back at Annabeth, she had a perfect blonde eyebrow raised as if telling me, _is there something I need to know?_

"I didn't find anything, Annabeth. I'm sorry." I lied.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Percy. It's not like it's your fault. You didn't know this would happen...plus, I'm not hurt. I'm fine."

"But what if you are hurt next time? What if someone else is hurt? I can't let this happen again. As leader, I have to be more responsible."

"You are a responsible, kind, strong leader, Percy. Don't blame this on yourself."

I smiled a bit...did she really think those things about me. She noticed and narrowed her eyes.

"Don't let that enlarge your ego." She warned.

"To late." I smiled at her.

She shook her head.

Then the door opened, revealing Nico. He looked tired, as if he had been running for miles. He panted and gestured with his hands, trying to tell me something.

"What is it, Nico?" I asked.

"Thalia...she...she's in the...lobby...with...with Rosie." Nico managed to say.

I jumped out my seat and ran to the lobby. I had forgotten about my little girl! I couldn't wait to see her! My little girl is back! She's back!

When I reached the lobby, I saw Thalia crying as she held Rosie's body close to hers. She must be crying of happiness.

"Rosie!" I yelled as I ran.

But Rosie didnt turn around to look at me. Her skin seemed deathly pale...no...

"Rosie?" I asked as I kneeled down next to Thalia.

Thalia was a mess. Her black hair was in knots, her eyes were red and puffy and her face was red. Either from being tired or from all the crying.

"Percy...Percy, Rosie's dead!" She cried.

My heart stopped for the second time that day.

**Annabeth's POV**

I strapped the black fighting gloves to my hands.

I had sat there in the office waiting for Percy after he ran out the room. After a half hour, he still didn't return. So I got bored and decided to punch the heck out of some practice dummies. I was wearing black basketball shorts and a grey non-sleeve shirt. Piper had given these to me the other day, and now they came in handy. I bounched slightly on my feet as I struck the dummy, taking small pauses to watch it move as my fist made contact with it's face.

Left, Right, Left, Right.

I hit the dummy with constant blows until it's face didn't look like it's face anymore. It was all rearranged and messed up. Then, still bouncing slightly on my feet, I turned around...my foot made an arc in the air and hit the dummy right where a little heart was drawn. The dummy broke off it's stand and fell to the floor. I smiled.

**Dummy: 0**

**Annabeth: 22**

As I was about to make my way to the next zombie, someone beat me to it. As soon as I saw the raven black hair I knew who it was. He went straight to the dummy and with one, powerful punch, it broke and fell to the floor. My eyes widen a little bit, that took strength.

"Percy?" I asked.

He punched and kicked the other dummies...just once. They all began to fall.

"What?" He asked angrily.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

"I," Punch. "Just." Kick. "Want." Uppercut. "To. Be. Alone." Then the dummy fell to the floor as he punched it one last time.

6 dummies in less than 4 minutes.

I knew what his problem was. He was fighting away his angers, his worries, his...tears. He wasn't crying, but I could tell he was extremely sad...what happened? I went up to him, not scared of him what-so-ever and caught his fist before it hit the dummy. He looked at me, his green eyes wild. He took his hand away from mine, quickly...as if he were disgusted.

"Get out of my way." He said.

"Percy, what's wrong?"

He looked at me straight in the eyes. He's usually beautiful seagreen eyes were clouded; his eyes seemed to have lost their glow. This surprised me, and my heart was filled with worry and sympathy. And I'm sure he didn't want either.

"Please, go. I want to be alone." He said softly.

Then I did something I thought I wouldn't do. I hugged him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me. He seemed surprised for a moment and then he wrapped his strong arms around my waist and pulled me closer. He put his forehead on the nook of my neck and we stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

"Thank you." He said once he pulled away.

My heart was beating so fast I was afraid he would hear it.

"It's nothing. I should be thanking you, for, uh, making sure I was okay with that zombie thing...I just guess I'm not used to it."

"No problem." He said as he smiled at me.

I felt like my heart was going to beat right out of my chest...I looked at somewhere, anywhere, except of the handsome guy in front of me. I stared at the fallen dummies...then wondered, what got him so angry?

"Percy, where are you?" I heard a voice echo through the halls.

But Percy didn't turn to look at where the sound came from...He just looked at me. There was something in his eyes, but I didn't know what it was.

"I have to go, Percy. See you around." I told him as I backed away from the Gym.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Has he forgotten that someone is looking for him?

"The Exhibits...see you later."

Then I was gone. I looked at all the pictures and all the nice artifacts they had. But my mind was somewhere else, it was replaying the hug like a broken record. This isn't going to happen. I'm not going to fall for Percy. I'm...not?

**I am going to update Prison Love, but I just couldn't help myself. I enjoy writing this story.**

**Review!**


	5. CHaPtEr 5

**Hey, guys!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock! **

**After I update this one, the next one that will be updated is Forbidden Love. It's been a LONG while since I updated that one.**

**Enjoy!**

**~ChildOfWisdom**

Percy's POV

"There you are, Percy. Why didn't you answer me when I was calling you?" Thalia asked as she walked in to the empty Gym.

Annabeth had just walked in through the door that led to the Exhibits, just before Thalia had walked in. I shifted my eyes from the door where Annabeth had gone to Thalia. Thalia looked awful. Her electric blue eyes that were usually intimidating were now red and puffy from crying. Her black hair was messed up as if she woke up from sleeping and didn't even care to brush her hair. Her face was stained with tears, but Thalia's strong. Her voice sounded firm and questioning. No trace of sadness or anything.

"I was…busy." I answered.

Every time I saw Thalia, I saw the dead body of little Rosalinda. My eyes watered a bit and my breathing became uneven. I had to act strong for this. If I got sad and depressed what would happen to the others? They count on me to lead them and they depend on me. I took a deep, shaky breath and walked over to Thalia. I engulfed her in a big hug, and Thalia isn't the type of person that likes hugs, but she hugged me back.

"Where is she?" I asked Thalia.

"She's in door number three." Thalia whispered to me.

The four doors next to the music room were our laboratories, in a way. There we kept all the samples and that's where our 'scientists' did their studies. When Thalia said Rosie was _dead_, she didn't mean like real dead. She meant _bitten_. Zombies had bitten her, causing a slow and painful change into one of the living dead. If we found a cure, we could get out Rosie back. The hunters better prepare themselves for overtime. Now, more than ever, we needed to find a cure; for Rosie and for the whole world.

"I'm going to go check on her. I'll be back." I told Thalia as I walked towards the door.

"Okay." I heard her say.

But as I walked towards the door, I heard the music coming from the music room. Now I know what you're thinking; _It's a music room, it's supposed to have music._ But the only ones who ever went in there were Will, Piper, Jason and some other people…but they were all at their jobs right now. So it crossed out everyone and left one certain blonde haired girl…

I quietly tip-toed into the music room and I peeked my head through the open door. I saw Annabeth looking at some CD's, but then she picked on and put it in an old stereo we found. A song started to play.

_**O-oh…**_

_**No, oh oh…**_

_**There's a place… that I know.**_

_**It's not pretty there and few have ever gone…**_

_**If I show it to you now, will it make you run away?**_

_**Or will you stay?**_

_**Even if it hurts?**_

_**Even if I try to push you out, will you return?**_

_**And remind me who I really am,**_

_**Please remind me who I really am!**_

At this point I recognized the song; _Dark side by Kelly Clarkson. _And it seemed that Annabeth did too, because she started to sway side to side and sing along with the Corus.

_**Everybody's got a dark side,**_

_**Do you love me?**_

_**Can you love mine?**_

_**Nobody's a picture perfect,**_

_**But we're worth it. **_

_**You know that we're worth it!**_

_**Do you love me?**_

_**Even with my Dark side?**_

Annabeth's voice was amazing. The song kept playing and she kept singing along, even singing the higher parts. She hit every note perfectly. But this made me wonder about Annabeth even more. Did she have a dark side? I smiled as the song ended and she seemed to glow. She must really miss her iPod...maybe I could do something about that…but that had to be done later. I quietly closed the door and walked over to door number 3. Annabeth had asked about these doors, but I didn't let her see what was in them. I actually changed the subject, quickly.

I looked from left to right, making sure that no one was behind me or even in the same area. I knocked on the door with a secret knock, which silently opened a hand scanner. I placed my hand on the cool, blue surface, and a thin white line, scanned my hand. After it scanned my hand, the door's lock became unlock, and the door opened about an inch. I pushed it open and let it close by itself. I continued to walk inside the long, wide pathway and down some stone stairs; down to where the laboratories were and in other words, Zombie Rosie.

**Annabeth's POV**

Did people think I was that stupid? Did Percy actually think I didn't see him looking at me while I sang? I mean, there was a mirror on the left side of the stereo that I had placed so it would show me if anyone came in the door or not. I mean, have you ever been singing your little heart out and someone is looking at you from behind and you don't notice and you're all embarrassed? Well, yeah, that only happened to me once. I saw him looking at me and smiling…that little stalker. I couldn't help but find that sweet and scary at the same time. I smirked as he closed the door so I wouldn't notice. I quickly ran towards the door and opened it.

I peeked out, making sure he didn't see me, and I saw him walk to the door he told me not to go to. He knocked on it with several hits and pauses, which I memorized, then a little square opened up from the side. A scanner. He placed his hand in it, but not before looking both ways again to check. I closed the door and held in my breath…he didn't notice me. I heard the lock open and his footsteps go in.

I quickly ran after him and just as the door was about to close, I put my foot in the way. Have you ever heard the phrase; _Curiosity killed the cat?_ Well, I am that cat. I hated not knowing something, so I waited a few seconds and then walked in with him.

It was dark. And when I say dark, I mean pitch black. I couldn't even see my hand if I put it in front of my face. Yet, I heard Percy's footsteps. He walked evenly and without pausing. He knew where he was going. Maybe he was part owl or something? And he could see in the dark perfectly or he had done this many times. I had to walk slowly with my hands out in front of me. It was pretty much straight forward until I fell down the stairs.

I fell down about six steps of the stairs before I managed to grab on to the handrail. My sides hurt, which meant I might have some bruises tomorrow, but as I was falling I didn't scream out or anything. So hopefully, Percy didn't hear anything. I took a deep breath as I clutched my side with my right hand, since my left one was holding on to the rails. After 32 seconds of just breathing, I stood up and slowly made my way down the stairs.

At the last step of the bottom of the stairs, I found a laboratory. The walls glowed with light and so did the ceiling. On the tables, that were neatly placed in two rows of six, were filled with test tubes, papers, clipboards and pencils. Percy walked in the middle of the two rows until he reached this huge containment glass box. Inside that gigantic glass box was a little girl. She had pure black eyes and just a few strands of red hair on her small head. She wasn't older than 5-6…somewhere through there. Through the glass, she jumped and tried to bite Percy, but all she ended up doing was hitting herself with the glass wall. Percy sadly lifted his hand and put it on the glass, as if trying to touch her. She growled at him like a wild animal, showing him her decaying teeth. Percy let his hand fall to his side before taking a deep breath and walking over to one of the tables to write something down.

As this went on, I heard a little _Hmmm_ through the walls of the laboratory. It made me curios, so I leaned a little bit to my right, making sure I could get up at run at any moment, and narrowed my eyes towards the sound. Soon the sound were deciphered into words in my head…

_**I had a way then…losing it all on my own**_

_**I had a heart then…but the queen has been overthrown**_

_**And I'm not sleeping now; the dark is too hard to beat**_

_**And I'm not keeping now; the strength I need to push me**_

_**You show the lights that stop me, turn to stone**_

_**You shine it when I'm alone**_

_**And so I tell myself that, I'll be strong**_

_**And dreaming when their gone**_

_**Cuz their calling, calling, calling **_

_**me home**_

_**Calling, calling, calling, **_

_**Home**_

_**You show the lights that stop me, turn to stone**_

_**You shine it when I'm alone…**_

I immediately recognized the song as; _Lights by: Ellie Goulding_. It used to be one of the first songs on my iPod…may it rest in peace (pieces?).

"What are you doing here?" I heard a strong, male voice ask me.

I froze. I knew that music would one day be the death of me…but I didn't expect it to be so soon. I slowly turned around to see an outline of a tall, strong guy with folded arms. As I looked closer, I could see more detail on him. I could see the way his eyes shined like newly polished emerald, and I could also see the little bit of anger in them. I could count every strand of messy, raven black hair on his head and the eyelashes on his eyes. I could see the muscles that popped out from underneath his shirt and the way he stood; shoulders down, arms crossed, slight smirk on his face.

He was relaxed, a bit mad, but amused all together. I, embarrassed and slightly angered that he found this amusing, stood up slowly and crossed my arms. He seemed a little confused by my actions, which made me smile inwardly.

"How _dare_ you disturb me while I was listening to music?" I asked him.

One way or another, I was going to draw little circles around his head, confuse him and be let off the hook for this one. I mean, what is the use of a strategically and extremely intelligent mind if I can't use it to get me out of problems?

"Annabeth, don't try to turn this around on me," he said, noises from the zombie/girl coming from the background. "What are you doing here?" He asked once more.

"I was curious, alright. I hate not knowing something; I just had to see what was in the _mystical doors_ you wouldn't let me go in." I told him.

"I never said they were 'mystical doors'." He pointed out.

"I know."

He shook his head and chuckled a bit. As he moved his head, strands of black hair moved along with him, causing him to look like a model.

"I have to give your props, I would have never have caught you if you hadn't been humming along to that song." He told me.

_Yep, music will one day get me killed…or severely injured…whichever came first._ I thought.

The little girl/zombie growled and barked, causing it to get my attention. I looked at her, straight into her pure black eyes and she stopped growling. She stopped jumping around and stood completely still, arms flung down at her side, and tiltled her head sideways a bit…like a dog.

This caught the attention of both Percy and I. Me, being curious, I couldn't help but wonder why the zombie had stood as soon as it saw me. Percy must have been thinking the same thing…

"Go near here." He whispered, as if trying not to ruin the moment.

"Actually…it's getting kind of late, I think I should be going." I told him as I tried to walk past him.

But that lame plan failed me, when Percy grabbed my arm and turned me around. He gave me a slight push on the back which caused me to take three stumbling steps forward. I looked behind me and glared at him.

"Unless you're scared." He told me, a smirk playing on his thin pink lips.

My glare intensified. He knew I was never going to let him be right, he knew my pride was too big for that. I turned back around, facing the little zombie/girl and started to walk towards it. My boots made echoes as I walked and I made a mental note to get back at Percy later. It didn't take long until I was in front of the large, glass box, the little girl still trapped inside it.

She stepped forward and put his little, black and purple skinned hand on the glass. I looked back at Percy, who was holding a clipboard with some paper, and he motioned for me to put my hand on hers. I turned back around, not wanting to do it, but placed my hand over the little girls. Then her blood red and chipped lips formed a smile, which scared me. And when my guard was just let the least bit down, she jumped at me, aiming her nasty teeth at my skull. I stepped backwards and took out my bronze knife ready to attack but the little girl ended up hitting herself in the head with the glass, then crumbling to the floor while growling.

"Why did that happen?" I asked Percy as I stepped away from the box.

"I don't know. It seemed like she _knew_ that if she acted innocent and little, we would go to her." Percy said as he quickly wrote things down.

"You're saying she was thinking…with her decaying brain."

Percy looked up from the clipboard with sad eyes, then returned to writing.

"So, in other words, what you're saying is they are developing strategies to get us, their limited supply of food, towards them?" I asked him.

"Yeah…they're evolving in some sort of way…I have to keep a close eye on her…" Percy said as he looked at the zombie girl with devastated eyes.

I didn't know if there was a relation between Percy and the creature. Maybe he felt bad because she was so young…and a zombie? Or maybe he knew her from somewhere?

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing my good friend Jason. His electric blue eyes looked tired, as if he hadn't gotten a proper night sleep in days. But most of us in this thing don't anyways.

"Percy, Annabeth, there's someone outside!" He said.

"Someone outside? Jason, what do you mean? An injured hunter? Zombies?" Percy asked.

"Thalia said she saw three humans running this way. Two girls and a boy, and one of the girls was injured. They are being chased by a nasty group of zombies." Jason informed.

"Are they coming together?" Percy asked.

"No, they are all running alone. A few yards away from each other, yet they are oblivious that someone is running next to them."

But as the boys were talking, I sneaked out of the room and towards the big door. Clarisse and Thalia were waiting for Jason to open the door, their weapons in their hands. Well, I didn't wait. I busted through the doors, wanting fresh air and the time to fight. Sometimes, I think about running away from this institute, museum thing and going back to living on my own. But I would dearly miss the electricity and plumbing, which I still didn't know how they had all this, so those things hold me back into staying with them.

Outside, I saw what was happening. If you looked to the front, you would see a girl with long brown hair braided down into a messy Dutch braid, running from zombies. She had on a black tank top, with a baggy and torn white shirt over it. Her white shirt was stained with blood, which was either hers or the zombies. She had on black skinny jeans and black knee high boots that almost looked like mines. On her right hand, she had a very interesting weapon…it was a knife, made of pure crystal. As she ran, she turned her head to look at the zombies, which caused the braid to move to the side like a whip. She took out a sharp item from her pocket and threw it at a zombie. The object, which looked like a small knife, hit the zombie right in between the eyes and it fell to the ground. But there were much more coming.

To my left was another girl. She had long black hair that was let free, it moved with the wind as she ran down the street. On her jaw line, she had a small cut which was bleeding and her arms also had scratches. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, black shorts and purple vans. She had a shield that shined like the sun on her left arm and she hit zombies as she ran. Her purple t-shirt was soaked with dark red liquid, which meant she was injured. All the running didn't help either, because her run turned into a forced stumble.

On my right was a boy, well not a boy but that's the world I use to describe all males. He was tall and his hair was black and low cut. He looked strong and built, like a football player or a basketball player. His skin was a chocolaty brown and he was faster than the zombies, clearly saying that he had some sort or running experience. Track or cross country maybe… He was wearing a tight, none sleeve white shirt with jean shorts and black Nikes. On his right hand, he had a sword which he used to cut zombies as he ran.

I heard footsteps behind me and when I turned around Percy, Jason, Clarisse and Thalia were behind me. Thalia didn't wait for orders as she shot arrows through the sky and each of them found their mark on the chest of one of the zombies. Percy took out a sword, which oddly reminded me of his pen, and charged towards the right side, running towards the boy.

Jason and Clarisse ran towards the left, going towards the black haired girl. Thalia seemed like she would stay here and fight, since her weapon was for long distance, so I ran towards the girl with the long brown hair and the knife.

As I ran, the air hit my skin making me shiver. It was getting kind of cold. My legs went one after the other as I ran. The girl was fighting two zombies at the same time, but she didn't notice the one behind her that was going to bite her. Good thing that I was in throwing range.

"Get down!" I yelled as I got the knife in my right hand and pulled it back.

The girl looked at me with focused dark brown eyes, she looked busy and shocked to see me, but she did as I asked. The second she got down, I threw my knife. I saw It spin and cut through the air and at the end, it hit its target; straight in the heart. As that happened, the girl had stabbed the other zombies in the stomach, two clean, deep stabs, which caused them to fall to the ground…dead. I ran over to the zombie I killed and pulled the knife out of its chest. I turned around to see a large group of zombies a few hundred feet away.

I turned towards the girl who was panting, her brown eyes seem to be calculating the same thing I was. I put my hand on her shoulder, which broke her out of her thoughts and she looked at me.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Better now, since you helped me." She replied, her eyes kept on the running zombies.

"Good, now follow me." I told her as I ran back towards the museum.

As we ran, her on my left side, an arrow passed right in between us. It could have stabbed any of us on the shoulder if they person handling the bow wasn't skilled with it. I turned to look where the arrow had hit and it was a zombie that wasn't so far away. I turned back towards Thalia, pushing my blonde hair out of the way, and glared at her playfully. She smiled back.

We reached the entrance, I moved the girl (which I still didn't know her name) towards the door where Will took her in, probably towards the infirmary. I saw Jason and Clarisse run/carry the black hair girl who probably fainted of pain, into the museum. Percy ran back with the boy, and he told him to enter the building where he will be safe.

"Let's go inside!" Percy shouted at Thalia, who looked like she was enjoying herself throwing arrows at on-coming zombies.

She turned to him and ran inside. I was second and Percy was last. He closed the doors with locks, and seconds later, you could hear the nasty sounds of long nails and teeth scratching the metal doors. The sounds stopped later when they gave up and headed somewhere else.

I turned around to see everyone gathering around the three new people. Piper and Nico were talking to the girl with the braid, while Will was busy with the injured girl (she had the most people around her). The boy was being talked to by Clarisse, I heard something about sports…

"What you did, never do it again." I heard Percy's voice speak from behind me.

I turned to him and felt like I'd shrink a bit.

"Yes, I won't sneak into those doors anymore." I said referring to the four doors I was told not to enter.

"Not that. Annabeth you went outside without an order. You could've gotten hurt."

"An order? Okay, so if I hadn't run out there, we would have waited until they had gotten closer, which would have meant the zombies were closer to. They would have gotten killed!" I told him.

"Annabeth, we would have saved them." He tried to reassure me.

"Yes and we would of gotten injured in the process." I protested.

He knew I was right, and I knew he gave up when he remained quiet. I turned around again and looked over to the girl with black hair. She was bleeding a lot, which meant she would be bed written for a few days. Then I looked over to the girl I had saved. Her weapon got me curios…I have never seen a knife made of crystal…and I have never seen a girl who had an aim almost as good as mine. _Almost_. The boy seemed nice, but we didn't know yet. For all we knew, these could be all killers.

I felt Percy move closer to me.

"Tell the girl you saved to come to my office. Lead her to it, I need to assign them rooms and all the other things." He told me as he walked away.

"Alright." I told myself, then walked over to the girl.

*TIME LAPSE*

It was night time and I was walking with the girl I saved to Percy's office. I had learned that her name was Veronica. She had been living alone, by herself for a few years. Her boyfriend had died trying to save her from a zombie attack. After that, she had promised herself she would never let those zombies kill anyone one. She was nice and smart, which I liked. We talked about interesting facts and how people found it hard to study fractions. We laughed a bit, and we opened the door of Percy's office laughing, which he raised an eyebrow at.

The boy and the other girl were waiting for us, already…we shouldn't have stayed to eat that ice cream.

"Annabeth, Veronica, nice of you to join us." He told us.

I smiled, while Veronica was blushing, probably embarrassed. The reaction Percy wanted her to have, but not me.

"They were serving ice cream, sorry we're late." I said as we sat down.

"Anyways," Percy said as his eyes shifted back to the boy and the girl. "Annabeth, Veronica, this is Samantha," He said referring to the black haired girl who was injured. "And that's Trey." He said referring to the big, strong guy.

"Hi." He said nicely.

I smiled.

"Hi."

"Hello." Veronica said.

"Hey." Samantha said.

We both greeted her back, but Veronica and Samantha didn't seem to get along. Veronica narrowed her eyes just the slightest bit, and Samantha's 'hi' was dry and cold. We all focused our attention back to Percy and I noticed they all had a new clothes on..

"The bad part is that we only have a number of rooms so…You will have to share." Percy told the three.

I hope I don't get one. I love my own room.

"Samantha, you will be sharing a room with Thalia." Percy said as he read it off some paper on his dark, oak wood desk. "Trey you will be sharing a room with Will. And Veronica…since you and Annabeth are good friends, you will share a room with her."

Hopes and dreams are crushed, but I sneaked a smirk at Veronica which made her laugh.

"Uh, who's Thalia?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah, who's Will?" Trey asked.

"Thalia is the girl you…oh that's right, you were carried in by Jason and Clarisse. Don't worry, I'll take you too her. Trey, Will is the blonde who was taking care of Samantha's wounds? Did you see him?" Percy asked.

Trey thought about it for a minute, his thick black eyebrows scrunched together.

"Yeah, I saw him." Trey said.

"That's him. I'll introduce you to them at dinner which is at-" But Percy was cut off by the school like bell that rang at dinner time. "Now."

We all stood up and I let Samantha, Trey and Percy walk out first. I stayed back with Veronica to talk about some things. We walked to the cafeteria and got out lunch and sat down at my usual table. Jason and Piper came along to join us, as well as Samantha, who was incited by Jason…I don't think Veronica was too happy about that.

"So now we have three smart, beautiful, deadly, knife throwing girls? Great. Just what we needed." Jason joked.

Piper, Veronica and I smiled proudly.

"You better be careful, these knifes are plastic but they still hurt…would you like to know if it's truth or not, Jason?" Veronica asked as she twirled a white, plastic knife in between her fingers.

"No, thank you." Jason said as he hid behind Samantha.

"Oh, calm down. Veronica's just messing with you. She doesn't have the guts to do that." Samantha said as her eyes narrowed.

Veronica took a deep breath and forced out a smile.

"She's right and wrong. I am messing with you, but I have no fear of doing it."

"I believe her. We smart, pretty, deadly knife throwing girls are serious." Piper said putting on a serious face.

"Yep." I nodded. "Serious."

We all laughed and talked a little bit more, until Trey shyly walked up to our table. His dinner plate was in both his hands, and he smiled a bit.

"Can I sit here? I don't know where else to sit?" He asked.

"Sure, buddy. There's plenty of room here." Jason said before I could answer.

Who know my table would be so popular?

"So, who's this _Thalia_ girl?" Samantha asked.

"Thalia, leader of the Hunters, and that girl over there." Piper pointed to.

Thalia was sitting in the middle table with Percy and Nico, as usual.

"Wow, she's pretty." Trey murmured.

"Yeah, but don't get your hopes up. Five feet near my sister, and she'll make sure an arrow goes through your heart; and not the good cupid kind." Jason laughed.

"I agree, Thalia is that kind of a person…you know, girl empowerment and all.. And I completely agree." I told them.

"Yeah, but you're worse. You won't shoot an arrow in a heart, you'll stab it." Jason pointed out with a smile.

"Shut up."

"Who's the pale, boy next to them?" Veronica asked.

"That's Nico. He's pretty much…him." Piper told her.

"Oh," Veronica said.

That's how dinner pretty much went…

After dinner was the fun part. Veronica and I were in my room, sharing our stories.

"The zombie broke your iPod? That's an injustice." Veronica said as she shook her head.

Her hair was out of the braid and into two ponytails. Not the high ones, but the ones that were tied bellow your ear and hung down your shoulders.

"It was. But that was nothing compared to your boyfriend's story…that was brave…what he did, to save you."

"Sometimes I wish he hadn't done that, you know? I wish it was me…or that the zombies bite both of us. You know how hard it will be to face his zombie?"

I didn't answer, because I didn't know. We kept talking for hours until we both fell asleep. But something inside me told me that tomorrow was going to be a long day...

***Sniff***

**You will never guess what happened to my computer. *Sniff* My cousin stepped on it…and the screen broke! My baby, my little sage, broke.**

**If I don't update in a while, blame my cousin. My computer was innocent this time.**

**Review!**


	6. ChApTeR 6

**As promised (to Samantha and some other friends of mine) here is the newest chapter of Warning: Zombie Takeover.**

**I only had a few minutes so...enjoy.  
**

Annabeth's POV

Veronica and I walked to the cafeteria. We had woken up early because there had been a rumor that Grover and Juniper would be serving French toast, and we were all trying to get there before Leo ate them all. If I hadn't mentioned Leo before, I'm sorry, I must have forgot. Leo is the funniest Hispanic boy, I have ever meant. He's nice and all, smart too, but he has a big appetite.

We opened the door to the cafeteria, and there weren't many people inside, just like I had suspected. Clarisse and another boy were sitting in a table by themselves, taking in small whispers. Jason and a dirty blonde girl were sitting in my usual table. And Nico was sitting in Percy's table, eating by himself. I was curious as to who that blonde girl next to Jason was, since I've never seen her, but there are lots of things I haven't seen yet in this museum and I really want my French toast.

My roommate and I got our breakfast and sat down at my table. The clock read: 8:27am.

"-And then I fell." Jason said as if he were ending a story.

"You fell on top of a tree?" The dirty blonde asked.

I took a good look at her...since she looked very familiar. She had dirty blonde hair that reached past her lower back. Her eyes were green, which I mentally compared to a meadow's green grass. But that was the only thing that was different about her; all her other traits resembled to Samantha. I looked over at Veronica, who had a raised eyebrow.

"How is that even possible?" The girl asked.

"Well…when you fall of a building…that's what happens." Jason answered.

The girl seemed to noticed our confused stares and she smiled.

"Hey."Was all she said.

"Hey, Samantha."I said carefully.

I mean, I wasn't very confused. She looked like Samantha, which she obviously had to be, but why did she look different?

"Wondering why I look different? Well, let me clear up that confusion. When I was out on my own, I did a little bit of research. Zombies are evolving…in some way. They are remembering small details…like hair color, which I don't understand since they are practically decaying." Samantha explained.

But as she talked, my brain started to piece things together. Samantha had done some research that showed that zombies were evolving. The research Percy is doing shows the exact same thing. But the only question, out of many, that will be hard to explain is: how.

"So you put on a wig and contacts, to make yourself look differently." I concluded.

She nodded as she ate some of her breakfast.

It was smart, but wouldn't it be good if zombies remembered you and feared you? I nodded slowly and continued to eat my own breakfast. It wasn't long until people started to file into the cafeteria. Piper had walked in, took her breakfast and sat down next to Jason, who immediately started a conversation. Thalia walked in next, looking slightly annoyed, her quiver was strapped to her back. More people came in after that, but the only one that really caught my attention was Percy.

He walked in, all normal and casual, smiling at some people or greeting others. I took notice of how good of a people person he was. This place wouldn't be standing if he wasn't the leader. It made me wonder where I would have been right now if Diana hadn't found me.

"I have an announcement to make!" Percy's firm echoed through the cafeteria.

I had been too busy looking at him to notice that Trey had sat down next to us. He smiled a bit, as if saying good morning, and I nodded.

"When you are all done with your breakfast, please report to-"But Percy was cut off by the cafeteria doors suddenly opening, and Leo running inside.

"Did I miss the French toast?!" he exclaimed.

Most people in the cafeteria laughed, but I just smiled, shaking my head.

"Um, no Leo, there's French toast." Grover said as he walked out of the kitchen with a plate filled with French toast.

Leo murmured something in Spanish, sounding like: _Que bueno_, then walked over to Grover. After everyone was settled down, Percy began to speak again.

"As I was saying," Percy said as he sent Leo a fake glare, but Leo just grinned. "When you all finish with your breakfast, can you please report to the CTR, thank you."

"Why?" Trey asked.

"Well…we need more hunters. I know we don't have many people, but we need everyone we can get. I will explain more in the CTR, but for now, enjoy your breakfast."

So he needed more hunters. That must mean that the threat is getting bigger, which doesn't sound like fun. As he walked back to his table, our eyes meant. His sea green ones looked into my stormy grey ones. But it was cut off by someone walking in front of us. I looked away and played with the food on my plate, not really hungry anymore. Last night's feeling was becoming true.

Today was going to be a long day.

**ZoMbIe TaKeOvEr zOmBiE tAkEoVeR ZoMbIe TaKeOvEr zOmBiE tAkEoVeR ZoMbIe TaKeOvEr zOmBiE tAkEoVeR ZoMbIe-**

We were all gathered in the CTR, forming a circle. We were all wearing black basket ball shorts and a t-shirt, no one had the same color t-shirt. Some people were nervous and others were happy to show off their 'amazing' fighting skills. But one certain girl shot me an evil smirk…Clarisse. I guess she thinks this is where she's going to get her payback, by embarrassing me in front of everyone…well, I would honestly like to see her try.

The score board still read the same as last time, but with four new names added.

Percy= ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** (25)

Thalia=***** ***** **** (14)

Nico=***** ***** *** (13)

Clarisse=***** ***** ***** ***** **** (24)

Piper= ***** **** (9)

Jason=***** ***** ***** ** (17)

Leo- ***** *** (8)

Katie=*** (3)

Conner= ***** **** (9)

Travis= ***** (5)

Grover= *** (3)

Juniper= ***** (5)

Annabeth= ** (2)

Veronica=

Samantha=

Trey=

I was proud of my little two stars, because I knew that soon, they would be more. Katie, who I learned is the girl who helps with the food, was standing next to a boy named Travis. He was telling her something that caused her to push him away and kick him. Leo was grinning at something Jason said; while Percy was in the middle of the circle.

"Alright here is the list:

Katie and Juniper

Grover and Trey

Conner and Leo

Travis and Piper

Thalia and Samantha

Veronica and Nico

Jason and I

Annabeth and Clarisse" He read out loud.

_Annabeth and Clarisse_, Percy's voice replayed over and over in my head. Time to form a plan, because there is no way I am losing to her. I noticed that Nico looked at Veronica with uncertain eyes as she talked to Leo…in Spanish. Nico looked like he was deciding on whether or not to beat her in the fight. Samantha was smiling while Grover looked over to Trey, fear showing in his eyes.

"Do we fight in that order or can I go first?" Clarisse asked.

"In that order Clarisse. Now, Katie and Juniper, can you please come up?" Percy said smiling at the girls.

They walked over to the circle and took a fighting stance. I eyed them both, this was a great way to learn people's fighting style; a great way to learn how to beat them. Katie was wearing a Dark green t-shirt, while Juniper was wearing a really light green one. The both studied each other before beginning their fight, doing small circles around the mat. Then…Katie was the first one to strike. She threw a punch at Juniper, which Juniper easily dodged. Juniper was fast and quick, but she didn't know how to fight much. While Katie was the opposite, she could fight a bit, yet she wasn't quick enough.

There were too many details to explain, since they took forever to fight, but at the end, Katie one.

Katie= **** (4)

"Next up...Grover and Trey." Percy said.

Poor Grover was shaking as he walked up to the mat. It's understandable. Fighting in front of other people will always make you nervous and self-conscious, but you have to focus on the problem at hand. You have to take your opponent down, no matter who is near you.

Trey, being strong and tall, walked up to the mat and faced Grover. What I had learned, from our table conversations, Trey was a nice guy with a good heart. He would never fight someone weaker than him, especially to prove that he is stronger than someone else.

Percy shot Grover a reassuring smile, but Grover still didn't look any better. His brown eyes showed fear and a bit of determination.

"You can do it, Grover!" Juniper whisper/shouted as she gave Grover a thumps up.

He just nodded at her and faced Trey. I narrowed my eyes, Grover might be weak and smaller than Trey, but he has to learn that those are his greatest skills. Being smaller means he could be faster. He might not pack a punch, but if he learns where is the right place to hit, he can bring any giant down.

Now, Trey was the strong one. If he managed to get one blow on Grover, Grover might be done for…I guess I'll have to wait and see.

Trey moved first. He threw a punch at Grover, aiming for his face, but Grover ducked out of the way and kicked Trey in the side. Yes, it was a weak kick and only managed to get Trey to stumble to the side, but he was getting the right idea. Grover tried to do this again, but Trey grabbed his foot, which caused Grover to lose balance and fell. Trey looked a Percy who nodded, telling him it was enough. Grover got up and walked towards Juniper.

Trey= * (1)

"Conner and Leo, you guys are up." Percy said as he scribbled something down in his little clipboard.

The two crazies, walked up to the mat with giant grins on their face. Conner's was more…mischievous. The both walked up to the mat, and Leo bowed at Conner as if he was training for karate or something. Conner tried doing the same thing, but ended up hitting his head with Leo.

"Ow!" They both exclaimed.

"Alright, that's a tie! Get out of the mat." Clarisse said as she smirked.

Why was she smirking?

"Don't listen to her, guys. Keep going." Percy said as he smiled.

Well, after a while of goofing around and fake karate movements, Conner managed to trick Leo which won him the star.

"Travis and Piper, you're up." Percy announced.

Piper walked up to the mat, she was wearing a hot pink t-shirt and she looked determined and confident. That I liked. That's how you were supposed to go up and fight. Not with anger, like Clarisse, or fear like Grover; but determined and positive. Travis, wanting to be funny, skipped up to the mat. He was wearing a dark yellow shirt, and he had drawled a big smiley face in his stomach with a marker.

"Piper…I am your father." Travis said with a deep voice.

"Travis…you are an idiot." Then Piper moved.

She moved forward, as if to hit him, so Travis reacted and threw a punch. Piper caught the fist and held it tight as she used her right foot and kicked him in his right side. He pulled out his arm and blocked himself from Piper's quick punches.

Piper's fast, but she's loosing energy…she needs to control herself and wait for the right timing. But after a while, Piper won.

Piper= ***** ***** (10)

"Samantha, Thalia, please step up." Percy said.

This was going to be complicated; I knew this from the beginning. Samantha walked up with a calm look on her face. She was determined to win this, which I admired, but Thalia had a lot of experience with this things. They were both forming plans in their heads, but only one would win.

Thalia walked up. She was wearing a really weird color of blue, the same color of her eyes, it looked electric. Samantha had on a purple t-shirt. They both started at each other and when most people lease expected it, Thalia went in with the first move.

**(A.N/ I wish I could describe it more, but the computer here at the library only gives me 35 minutes to write. I am so sorry, guys. I was going to end it there, but I'm just going to skip time.)**

**ZoMbIe TaKeOvEr zOmBiE tAkEoVeR ZoMbIe TaKeOvEr zOmBiE tAkEoVeR ZoMbIe TaKeOvEr zOmBiE tAkEoVeR ZoMbIe-**

A lot happened that night. I beat Clarisse, which she isn't happy about. I would tell you how I beat her, but I wouldn't want kids running around and doing the things I did tonight. No she is not dead, or injured badly, I just beat her. No biggie.

Here is the list of the people who won:

Katie

Trey

Conner

Piper

Thalia (By a little bit)

Nico

Percy

And

I.

I was pretty proud of myself. Since I got three stars, and I proved in front of everyone that I am not to be messed with. Veronica was pretty upset that she lost. She had started out fighting good, but Nico had more experience. He had offered her training, but she declined. It's weird, we both have high pride. Samantha was even more upset. She had almost beaten Thalia, but Thalia is clever. She was making herself looked defeated and when Samantha believed she was going to win…Thalia did her final strike.

Percy told us that he would post the list of who made the hunters and who didn't. But since we all tried out…I think we all made it in. The list would be up tomorrow in this chalk board that's in the cafeteria. I'm not too eager to see the list, but it's been a while since I've been outside in the open.

"Are you going to sleep?" I asked Veronica as we walked down from the cafeteria.

We had just finished eating dinner. I wasn't tired; I really wish I had my iPod so I could go asleep to the sound of some great music…

"Uh, no…I'm going to go to the gym. To practice a little, you know?"She said as she tied her long brown hair in a pony tail.

"You did fine today. You're technique is almost impeccable."

"Key word: Almost. I'll see you later, okay?" She said as she walked away.

"Alright."

As she walked away, I opened the door to my room. I was half expecting something to jump out at me, since the room was pitch black and silent, but nothing did. I closed the door and changed into comfortable pants and a t-shirt. I threw myself on the bed, but instead of being relaxed I felt pain in my back.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as I jumped up and checked what was under my covers.

It was a small box…a long rectangular box. I picked it up carefully and gasped when I saw what it was. A blue iPod…with my name written is grey sharpie on the side. The hand writing was beautiful, but I was too shocked. Who gave me this?

There was no note inside or nothing. My mind started to calculate some possibilities and it only had one possible explanation…

Percy.

**Sorry it was short and not detailed! I just didn't have much time. **

**Well, I will update soon and it will be more detailed.**

**Review!**


	7. cHaPtEr 7

**I want you guys to get a feel on how the characters are. **

**There will be Percabeth! Don't worry!**

**Chapter dedicated to: **I am Stella Daughter of Nyx and Awesomel

**Enjoy!**

**{Veronica's POV}**

_Right…Left…Upper Cut…_

I beat the dummy with all my strength. I watched them bounce around with every punch or kick, and hit them back when they came back for more. I wiped the sweat that rolled down my forehead. Since I was moving around so much, my hair came out of the pony tail it was in. Now it was flying around everywhere and sticking to my face.

It didn't take long for the dummy to break. With the uppercut the head had fallen off. I imagined it as if that were the zombie who turned my boyfriend. I swore I would find it and I will. Every time I fought that's where I'd get my strength from. That's why I couldn't believe that _Nico_ beat me. Yes, I understand he's _more experienced_ and _stronger_ but that's not what made him beat me. His fighting style…it was the strangest I've ever seen. Not strange, no, that's the incorrect word to use…it was more like…unique. I didn't have time to study him or anything. He seemed as if he didn't want to hurt me, so he did it quick and painless.

_Drop kick…_

That's what made me mad.

"I thought you fought with strategy, not anger." A voice called out.

I stopped and turned my head to where the noise was coming from; at the door, stood Nico leaning against the door frame. I was puzzled. The door had been locked when I came in, because I locked it. He might have had a key, but then how did he get in here so quietly? Was I that concentrating in fighting? Was I making too much noise?

"Sometimes you need to get something out of your system." I told him as I crossed my arms.

He was handsome, I won't lie to you. His jet black hair was slightly covering his eyes as he leaned on the door frame. His onyx black eyes focused on me and nothing else. He was wearing all black, a black t-shirt and black jeans with black converse, which made his olive colored skin, stand out a bit. His arms were crossed, just as mine had been, but you could see the slight markings of muscle through his shirt; so in other words…handsome.

A smirk slowly grew on his face. I narrowed my eyes.

"So what you need to get out of your system is that I beat you today at fighting." He said, but not as a question but as a fact. Like if he could read my thoughts.

I took a deep breath and turned away from him. I walked over to the benches that were located on the other side of the room, far away from him. I took off my black fighting gloves and began to tie my hair into a tight high ponytail. Doing all this, I still had my back turned on him but I could feel his eyes on me.

When I turned around, I found that he was right there behind me. I almost had a heart attack, but I kept my fear from showing. How did he get here, without making a single sound?

"Am I right?" He asked as he looked down at me.

I stepped to the right and walked around him. I didn't have time for this.

"If you would be so kind to leave, I would appreciate that." I told him as I walked across the huge blue mat with the large black circle in the middle…where I lost a fight.

"I can't. I promised you I would train you." He said as he quietly followed me.

"I declined that offer."

"Well…I don't take no for an answer."

"Stubborn aren't you?" I asked him as I turned around.

He was on the far edge of the black circle, studying me; which made me feel self-conscious.

"Most of the time, yes." He answered.

I nodded and looked away from him as awkward silence filled the space around us.

"So…should we begin?" He said.

I looked up at him and he was in a fighting stance; again, completely unknown to me. I narrowed my eyes once more and nodded.

"Fine…but only this once."

**{Percy's POV}**

I was tapping riptide impatiently on my desk. Had she seen the iPod? I had put it in the middle of her bed, surely she had seen it. I sighed and spun around once in my chair. This is ridiculous. I'm acting like a little high school boy, staring at his crush from afar. Yes, I am 18 but I'm more mature than that.

I looked around my office and didn't find anything to interesting to keep me entertained. I opened up my laptop and decided to check the security cameras.

In the kitchen; Leo, Conner, and Travis were filling up their mouths with marshmallows…

In the hallways; Thalia, Piper and Juniper were trying to calm down an angry Diana and Clarisse.

In the CTR; Veronica was chasing Nico around, trying to hit him as he jumped out of the way.

In the roof; Annabeth was singing along to something on a blue iPod.

That's what I needed. I smiled as I tried to read her lips. The only words I got were:

**You shout it out,**

**But I can't hear a word you say.**

**Talking loud, not saying much.**

**I'm criticized,**

**But all your bullets ricochet.**

**You shoot me down, but I'll get up.**

I knew it was: _Titanium by: David Guetta_ but sang by _Sia._

After that little accident where she got attacked by a zombie up on the roof, Leo and a few others fixed the security system so that nothing else could get in. I didn't want to watch her, because then I would be labeled as: stalker. But what's better; Watching or going in person?

**{Annabeth's POV}**

This iPod was awesome. It had a lot of good songs, which I liked. I did miss mine though, it was my favorite color (which was grey), but I am not complaining. I am grateful for the one I had. As music flowed into my ears and I watched the sunset, I thought about the person who gave this to me. It was obvious it was Percy; for two very obvious reasons.

1: It was his favorite color.

Yes, I know that one isn't a good firm reason, it is not that good of a fact, but the second reason is better.

2: It says…Percy's Playlist.

Guess he forgot to change it, but the fact that he gave it to me is sweet. I love the sunset. I love to watch the skies turn into so many different colors as if the angels were painting the heavens. But there was nothing more beautiful than the sun_rise_. The beginning of a new day, a new clean slate…but if I thought about it, there _was_ something more beautiful than anything. A certain boy I knew had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen in my life. They were sea green eyes.

I kept admiring the scenery, sometimes ruined by the groaning of hungry zombies from below (which I would stop them by throwing pebbles), until my peace was ruined by the door opening.

The person who opened the door tried to be as silent as possible, but whoever it was failed miserably. I didn't want to turn back, making them think I was too busy listening to music. I turned off my iPod and put it in a certain direction so that I would see who was behind me. In the reflection, I saw Percy. He had his back turned and was closing the door silently. When he turned around, I pretended to be singing along to something as he walked closer.

But when he was close, I decided to end my little game.

"Wow…you need to learn how to open doors more quietly." I smirked.

I slowly turned around to face his completely beautiful, yet confused face. His sea green eyes shined in the last bit of light the sun was giving and his hair was moving slowly in the wind. He looked amazing.

"What? But you were listening to music. There is no way-"

I cut him off by showing him the black iPod screen and taking out the headphones from my ears, showing him there was no music playing.

"Oh…smart." He admitted.

I looked down at the iPod in my hands and brought it up high enough for him to see.

"Um, thanks for the iPod." I said.

His eyes shifted to the iPod and then back at me. He smiled.

"No problem…I knew you kind of missed your old one, so when I found that one I knew who would want it." He told me.

"Found it?...oh, well that makes since…is that why it says, _Percy's Playlist_?" I asked with a smirk.

His eyes widen a bit then he looked down muttering something that sounded like; _Dang it, I knew I forgot something._ I patted his shoulder, trying to contain my chuckles.

"It's okay. Everyone always forgets something…except me, of course."

He seemed to brighten up when I touched him and I won't ignore the fact that I felt electricity when I did. He rolled his eyes.

"Right, because you're the Wise Girl." He said.

"Wise Girl?"

"Yep, that's your new nickname. You're all smart and clever and all." He said sheepishly.

I laughed a bit.

"Alright, so the only fair thing to do now is give you one…Seaweed Brain." I told him.

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Yep, Seaweed Brain. You love the ocean so much, it fits you perfectly."

The thought about it for a while then chuckled.

"Well its better than Kelp Head…I like it." He concluded.

"Really? Do you like it because it fits you?" I asked as I walked closer to him. "Or do you like it because _I_ gave it to you?"

Did I want to intimidate him? No. Did I want to see if he liked me? Yes, you can say that. But he did something I didn't expect him too. He came even closer to me, his eyes amused and playful.

"Well…which one do you think?" he asked.

We were really close now. I felt his breath and I'm pretty sure he felt mine. I had to look up at him, because he was a few inches taller than me. He looked down at me, watching me.

We inched closer but then a loud noise came from the edge of the building. I was the first one to jump away and run to the silver railing. In the bottom, there was a group of zombies biting, scratching, and hitting the thick silver doors; the main doors of the museum. They couldn't break them…I hope.

"We have to call in the hunters, come on." He said.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I didn't say anything, I just followed him. We ran down to the main hallway, where the main doors were located. I looked around at the people around me. There was Samantha standing next to Leo, Jason talking anxiously to Thalia, Veronica wearing gym clothes next to Nico, and the rest of the hunters.

"So guys, we seem to be having a little problem outside…it's not too much to handle right?" Percy asked.

"We can handle this!" Travis called out.

"Are you joking, Percy? We've taken on bigger." Diana shouted out from the back.

"Perfect opportunity to practice the fighting I just learned." Veronica said.

"Wait a sec; I need to get my shield!"Samantha said.

"WOO!" Leo shouted.

"Alright, get your weapons. We fight in 5." Percy said.

Everyone filed out, running to their rooms to get ready. Percy looked at me expectantly.

"What? I'm always ready." I said as I took out my knife.

I plugged in my headphones I walked over towards the door.

**Okay, so I hope you have a better feel of the characters. I was going to do all of them, but I didn't have enough time. Remember, 35 minutes.**

**I will do Samantha's, Nico's, Leo's, Jason's and Piper's POV as the story goes on.**

**There will be Zombie Fighting filled chapters up ahead, so be on the lookout for that.**

**Also, there will be more Percabeth.**

**Review!**


	8. cHaPtEr 8

**I promised my friends (you know who you are :P) that I would update today so…I did!**

**I won't be doing everyone's POV at the same time…just a few here in there, and only sometimes.**

**Replies to my reviews:**

**Agent Astro Zombie: **I would die without music too. Ask anyone that knows me, I always have my iPod with me. Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! I'm glad you like my story, since I am a big fan of yours.

**Guest: **Yep, Annabeth is always prepared. Thank you for your awesome reviews.

**Prankster105:** Thank you! There will always be a twist or a turn in my stories.

**MythologyNerdxDemigod:** I love Titanium too! That song is just plain amazing. Thank you for the review.

**Arrow of Artemis:** I know…Zombies love to ruin moments, it's insane. Yes, there was a little Veronica/Nico moment there. Thanks for the awesome review.

**aPJOluvinGUEST: **Percy is the sweetest, isn't he? He forgot to take off his name but…amazing.

**The Innocent Little Human: **Thank you. I would have done better but again, only 35 minutes. Huge fan, thanks for the review.

**JayJay-Lynn: **Yes, there will only be a minimum of POV's. I agree with you, Percy and Annabeth's POV's are by far the best. Thanks for the reviews!

**Vickybooksxtwilightx: **Well I updated fast so that you didn't have to wait! Thanks for the review!

**TheAwesome101: **I know! So close, right? Glad you loved it! Thanks for the review.

**SilverHand9028: **Silver! My good friend! You did spy a little of Veronico (love the name by the way). Thank you, and yes there will be zombie fighting! Thanks for the review.

**BlackConverse24: **I had you on the edge of your seat, huh? Lol, it must have been good. But the zombies had to ruin it… I have heard of Christina Grimmie and I agree with you, she does rock. Thanks for the review.

**Pokemonchen: **Hey, another amazing friend of mine. Lol, yes. At least they had a moment…but more will come! Thanks for reviewing!

**Daughterofposeidon917: **Thank you! And thanks for reviewing.

**Drumkid145: **I'm not a goddess…sadly. *sigh* Thanks for reviewing! You're review made my day.

**Tajee165: **Thank you for reading all my stories! It means a lot to me…which other story was the iPod scene in? Thanks for the review!

**Kingstrong: **Well, here is your chapter 8. Thanks for reviewing!

**LolMeToDeath: **Don't worry, more Percabeth will come! Thanks for the awesome review.

**brunetteAnnabeth: **Thank you, I am so glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing.

**Enjoy.**

Annabeth's POV

Outside there was nothing out of the ordinary. Dead trees, some still had green leaves but they were being taken away by the wind. The sky had an orange color to it, since the sun was beginning to set. There were some clouds in the sky, they were long, stretched out and feathery looking. They clouds color was dark grey, yet it barely rained. There were no birds singing…and oh yeah, there were about two dozen zombies wanted to eat my face.

See? Completely normal.

I took out my knife and closed the door. I had only opened it, just a crack, to see what was outside. The smell of decaying flesh filled the air outside, along with loud groaning and yells. There was no way I would go out there without everyone else ready. Yes, I'm smart and a good fighter, but I am smart enough to know that I can't do that by myself.

When I turned back around, Percy was there, holding his sword. It still reminded me of his pen and I made a mental note to ask him why later. One by one the people started coming out.

Clarisse; dressed in full, shiny bronze armor. She was equipped with a long, double bladed silver sword. Her medium messy brown hair fell over her eyes, which made her irritated and she pushed them back.

Leo; wearing a bullet proof vest (yes I was confused too). He had with him his sword, which the handle was covered with leather. Everyone said the handle of that sword had some words that no one could ever read…maybe of us believed it couldn't be read because it was in Spanish.

Samantha; was wearing a beautiful bronze metal chest plate. She had her shield that glistened like the sun. I had heard that if you put it in the right direction in the light, it could blind you. Maybe that's why she called it Snow Blind.

Trey; was wearing full armor just like Clarisse. To defend himself, he had his sword. It was one of the longest swords I had ever seen in my life. It would take balance and precision to wield a sword like his. But he proved himself worthy to have it.

Nico; he was wearing pure black armor. His sword was made of some sort of black stone, but don't let that fool you. One touch at the sword's blade and your finger would be cut off without any rough edges.

Veronica; she was wearing a bronze chest plate and a leather stripped battle skirt over her jeans. On his waist was her crystal knife which she named Rage. Her hair was pulled back in a high pony tail; the expression on her face was determined.

Conner and Travis came next wearing the same thing. They had no armor on, just yellow long sleeves and jeans with boots. They had no weapons with them, that were visible, but a mischievous expression on their faces.

Will came out next. He had his bow and arrow, which was made of fine wood, in his hands with the quiver on his back. He was wearing a bronze chest plate above his shirt.

Thalia slowly walked into the scene afterwards. Her medium choppy black hair was moving freely as she walked. A silver bow was in her hand and silver arrows were in her quiver. She was wearing bronze armor.

More people came after that. I noticed that everyone was wearing armor, which they got from the CTR room, and I wasn't. But that was fine, I spent six and a half years fighting for my life without any armor and I'm still alive. I turned to Percy and his eyes were scanning the crowd. After a while he looked back at me and nodded, telling me it was time to go.

I smiled a bit as I placed my hand on the metal door. It was vibrating a bit, from all the craziness happening outside. I pushed the door open with all my strength, causing some of the zombies who were on the other side of the door to fall over one another. I rushed out.

That's when the fighting began.

Arrows cut their way through the air and making their mark on zombie heads. Knifes and swords were being swung, cutting up their opponents. The sounds of guns being shot (the weapons of the Stoll brothers) rang in my ears as I ran forward.

A pair of zombies came at me. I ran over to them at full speed. They were coming at both of my sides, so I ducked as the first one tried to attack me and I stabbed the other one in the head. I turned around to finish zombie #2 off, but I saw that Percy had already done that for me. I glared at him, giving him a silent message saying; _that one was mine_. He smiled back at me, as if to say; _you're welcome._

I took a minute to see the chaos that was going on around me. Veronica's pony tail whipped through the air as she fought alongside of Conner and Travis. Conner and Travis had crazy smiles on their faces as they shot at the zombies. Jason, Piper and Diana were on the far west side, taking down a small pair of zombies that were coming from nowhere. Will was closing the door that I opened and someone forgot to close (hopefully no zombies got in) as Samantha and Leo fought side by side.

I was pushed on the floor with incredible strength. A horrible pain shot up from my arm and when I looked at it I saw that it was all scratched up and bloody…but no sign of bite marks. I looked up to see what stupid zombie pushed me down but as I did my heart stopped…The zombie that was standing in front of me was a little boy.

His skin was turning black and around his mouth and eyes it was falling off. What was left of his hair, since he was almost bald was little bits of blonde hair. His eyes were completely black but I imagined them as a dark brown. He was my little bother...Matthew. Keyword; was.

He jumped down at me and I was shook out of my shock state. With put my feet on his stomach and threw him over me. He landed so hard on the floor, he stopped moving. My eyes burned with tears but I did my best to blink them away. When I looked up I saw Percy's sea green eyes looking at me with worry. I looked away and ran to another zombie. I fought and fought and fought trying to get all these emotions away…

**Percy's POV**

I was worried about Annabeth, but more zombies kept on coming and coming, I would ask her if she's okay later. I slashed Riptide through the heads of zombies as I went over to help Piper, because her knife had fallen somewhere. I covered her as she ran off to find it. The zombies opened their mouths and tried to bite me, a horrible smell coming out of it's mouth, but I stabbed it before it was able to bite me.

It felt limb and hit the floor hard. I looked around and saw Veronica being pushed to the ground, zombies surrounding her by all directions. Samantha shouted something out then everyone ran to help her. I guess they were on good terms now? To my left, Annabeth was taking all the zombies in her path down. Her blonde hair whipped through the wind as she stabbed, ducked and dodged the zombie's attacks. I really admired her. How strong she was.

Then suddenly, the zombies all ran away from us. But I mean all of them in order. They limped away inside buildings or down the street. We all stood there, watching.

"What the HECK was that? I was starting to get good!" Leo exclaimed breaking the moment of silence.

"It was like if they came here for a reason." Veronica said as she leaned on Conner for support.

And Nico did not like that.

"And then they left when they got what they wanted." Annabeth said as she stood next to me.

"So…what did they come to get?" Samantha asked.

That was the question we were trying to answer…what would they possibly want? You know, other than to eat us? We were working on a cure, but we weren't even half way done with it yet…the ingredients we needed were not found in New York. I was thinking about sending out little teams out to find them, but that could be very risky.

Silence was all you could hear as we all stood there watching the sun set. I looked at everyone and smiled a bit on the inside. We were like a family. We all depended on each other. We were the only ones left in this world…and the thought that there could still be more people…people that needed the help we could bring them.

"How about we all go inside and think this through?" Nico said as he looked around, noticing all the tired and confused expressions.

"That's a good idea…we all need a good bath." Travis said as he walked towards the door.

"And tacos?" Leo said looking at Grover hopefully.

Grover laughed and nodded.

"And tacos." Grover confirmed.

We all walked inside and I made sure to close the door, nothing would be getting in…nothing would hurt my family.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ZOMBIE TAKEOVER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Annabeth, Thalia and Nico sat in my office.

Thalia and Annabeth were taking about weapons and strategies while Nico and I made little groups, something that the girls were unaware of. The groups would be for a scouting mission I am creating. I thought it over, and we need those things to make the cure. We needed to save Rosie and the rest of the world…but I needed to make this mission to see how good of a chance would my family have out there…along without me.

This was the groups we had come up with:

**Group Alpha:**

**Annabeth**

**Me**

**Nico**

**Conner**

**Juniper**

**Piper**

**Jason **

**Clarisse**

**Veronica**

_**Group Omega:**_

_**Thalia**_

_**Samantha**_

_**Trey**_

_**Travis**_

_**Grover**_

_**Leo**_

_**Diana**_

_**Katie**_

_**Will**_

It was divided evenly…9 and 9. We would be going far, away from the state to get something specific. Group Alpha would be going to Pennsylvania and Group Omega would be going to Vermont, what was the task? That we didn't know yet.

"So can anyone please tell me why I am here, when everyone else are enjoying delicious tacos that Grover and Juniper made?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes? Anyone care to share?" Thalia joined in.

Nico and I smiled at each other, and we began to explain to them our plan.

**I wanted to put in so much detail yet…35 minutes don't let me. Thank you! *Being sarcastic***

**Anyways, I will explain more in the chapter to come!**

**Please check out my good friend Pokemonchen's story called: The Big Three Daughters!  
**

**I hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. cHaPtEr 9

**School went well…and by well I mean, really awkward and weird. I'm just not used to it, that's all.**

**Here are some questions that need to be answered:**

**aPJOluvinGUEST: **Well…zombies are the _living dead_. They can be killed twice; I guess it's how you would say it, if you kill them the right way. When you shoot a zombie, in the head, they will die permanently. Oh, and yes, Group Alpha has A LOT of good fighters, but you will be surprised at how good group Omega is.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

_**Days like this I want to drive away…**_

_**Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade…**_

_**You chewed me up and spit me out like I was poison in your mouth.**_

_**You took my light**_

_**You drained me down**_

_**But that was then and this is now.**_

_**Now look at me!**_

_**This is the part of me that your never gonna ever take away from me (no!)**_

_**This is the part of me that your never gonna ever take away from me (No!)**_

_**Throw your sticks and your stones**_

_**Throw your bombs and your blows**_

_**But you're not gonna break my soul**_

_**This is the part of me that your never gonna ever take away from me (No!)**_

That was _Part Of Me_ by: _Katy Perry_. It blasted through the little speakers that Leo had made more me. It wasn't too loud, but it was loud enough for me. I really liked this song because…whenever I sang it, I imagined myself saying that to this messed up world. Reminding it that one day it will be back to how it was, and that the old Annabeth was still inside of me and that no zombie could ever take that away from me.

I sang this song as I packed some clothes into a black backpack with a red letter spray painted on the front; **A**.

No, the 'A' didn't stand for Annabeth, it stood for Alpha. I began to pack things early to try to get my mind off of my little brother Matthew and it seemed to be working. Well…it was working up until now, but I always managed to keep myself occupied and never crying.

"Now look at me, I'm sparkling! A firework, a dancing flame! You will never put me out again; I'm glowing, oh,ooh whoa!" I sang out loud as I zipped up my backpack.

"So you can keep that diamond ring. It don't mean nothing any way-"Veronica sang, and I decided to join her.

"In fact you can keep everything, yeah yeah, except for me!" We both sang.

Then we had a ten second dance party, jumping around and whipping out hair around. We laughed like crazy people until out fun was interrupted by Jason, Samantha and Percy who opened the door. They were looking at us with amused expressions, but by this time Veronica had spent enough time with me and knew that I wasn't going to stop dancing just because someone opened the door.

We kept dancing.

"Throw your stick and your stones-"Veronica sang as he pointed at Jason.

Jason grinned and nodded his head to the beat.

"Throw your bombs and your blows-"I sang as I pointed at Percy.

Percy seemed very amused and smiled as I made a fool of myself.

We shook out heads to the side, causing out hair to move wildly to both sides.

"But you're not gonna break my soul! This is the part of me, that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!" We sang the last bit.

I paused dramatically, smiling like an idiot.

"I wish I had a camera!" Samantha exclaimed as she laughed.

I wonder how it would have been like if I living in a normal world; A world without no zombies, no epidemic, just normal. I would be a girl, probably having sleepovers and having fun like this every day. Instead of having to fight for my life every day. It was a simple wish, yet it seemed almost impossible.

Veronica was laughing and I smiled widely. I could be fun! I didn't have to be so smart and uptight all the time. Percy and Jason clapped as Veronica and I bowed.

"Well that was…amusing." Percy said as he flung his backpack over his shoulder.

"And very entertaining." Jason added.

"Well, be prepared. We're going to put on an insane Broadway musical when we get back." I told them as I threw Veronica's backpack at her.

"Okay, I'm the random lady in the background and Piper is the cashier…you know, for when you do your dancing in a grocery store." Samantha told us as she stepped aside making room for us to walk.

Samantha's backpack was different. She had a grey backpack with a blue symbol that looked like this; **Ω**. That was the Greek symbol for omega.

"That would be fun to watch." Jason said as he walked with us.

"Agreed." Percy nodded.

We laughed as we made our way over to the Main doors.

This was the plan.

What Percy basically wanted us to do was to go to these individual states (A; Pennsylvania. O; Vermont) and get something special, something worth taking, and bring it back here to the museum…alive. Yes, it was a risky plan, a number of things could go wrong in this mission…but it would be nice to get back out there and fight. It was also a great survival lesson.

When we reached the main doors, everyone was saying goodbye to each other. It had hit me that these people have always been with and near each other…this was their first time being away from each other. I compared all of us to a big family, a family that needed each other to stay standing; and that without one of us, we all fall.

Nico and Percy made their way over to Thalia and took turns giving her a hug. They told her encouraging words and she returned them. I watched the cousins laugh as they teased each other and I felt jealous. Why couldn't someone from my family survive the epidemic? Why me?

Conner and Travis were giving each other a 'manly bro hug' (whatever that was) as they said goodbye and tried to steal each other's watches.

But what I think was the saddest goodbye display here was Grover and Juniper's. Juniper's eyes were filled with tears as she did her best to smile and caressed Grover's cheek. Grover was so close to crying as he looked down, away from her face. He didn't want her to see him like that, I guessed. She lifted his chin then kissed his cheek as she walked back to her group…which was us, the Alphas.

Grover, with his head down, walked to the Omega group. We all stood in two straight lines, looking at each other. We were all in a bit of a trance, just staring at our friends who we won't see for a while. We wished each other luck, and smiled.

_**And I'm proud to be an American, where at least I know I'm free**_

_**And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me**_

_**And I gladly stand up, next to you**_

_**And defend her still today**_

_**Cause their aint no doubt, I love this land!...**_

_**God Bless the USA!**_

The song; _Proud to be an American_ by: _Lee Greenwood_ played on the museum's intercom. We all looked around confused, until we say Leo walk out from Percy's office…and he saluted us. I shook my head as everyone yelled at him for scaring them. My eyes were a bit watery, that song always had that effect on me.

"Leo, you scared us!" Thalia yelled from the front of the second line, since she was their leader.

"I didn't mind it that much, I love this song." Trey murmured.

"Sorry! But I felt like this moment was too sad, and my eyes were getting watery! So I decided to make you laugh..." Leo tried to explain.

"With a sad song?" Diana asked.

"It's not sad…" Leo responded.

"_And I won't forget the men who died and gave that right to me_," Piper repeated.

"Well…if you put it that way…" Leo said looking embarrassed.

I looked at Percy and he looked back at me and nodded.

"Guys…I wish you the best of luck. I know you will be alright and soon we'll see each other again. I have complete fair in you guys and…you should know we are a family. We support each other and we love each other…Remember that, okay? You can do this. I believe in you." He said.

Piper whipped a stray tear that was rolling down her cheeks. Jason wrapped his arms around her shoulder and hugged her tight to him.

"Well, I believe in you too, Prissy…don't get lost, you can't read maps." Clarisse said.

"I can read maps, Clarisse." He insisted.

"Don't try to look _manly_, just because Annabeth is right there." Clarisse said pointing at me.

I blushed and looked down and could tell Percy did the same. Veronica grinned and bumped me slightly while giggling. Yes, she was like my sister and yes we were alike, but if there was something different about us, it was the giggling. She was a little bit more girly at moments.

"We should go…we all got a good night's sleep, right?" Nico asked.

There was a chorus of 'yeah's and 'no's, the 'no's came from Leo, Conner and Travis, but we all pretended not to hear them. We all looked at each other one last time…before heading out the store…

_Pennsylvania…here I come…_

**How was your day at school? You might ask.**

**Well, I miss Florida WAAAYYY TOOOO much. I saw everyone hugging their friends while I stood there awkwardly, remembering my own friends I had left behind.**

**Then I come home, and my best friend/almost sister texts me…**

_**So…you're not coming back? PLZ COME BACK! We miss you! School isn't the same without you!**_

**And it thought…here comes the tears.**

**But writing lets me get away from all the stress and that's why I love it so much.**

**Review!**

**:D**


	10. cHaPtEr 10

**My story, Invisible Connections is ending. The last chapter (part 1) is up.**

**If you read that story, that's a heads up.**

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

***IMPORTANT*  
**

**My cousin doesn't believe in me. He says this story can't reach up to 200 reviews. Can you help me?  
**

Annabeth's POV

_See I can't wake up I'm living a nightmare  
That keeps playing over again  
Locked in a room so hung up on you  
And you're cool with just being friends_

Left on the sidelines  
Stuck at a red light  
Waiting for my time  
And I can't see

Why don't you love me?  
Touch me, tell me I'm your everything  
The air you breathe  
And why don't you love me baby?  
Open up your heart tonight  
'cause I could be all that you need  
Ohhhhhhh  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?

See I'm just too scared to tell you the truth  
Cause my heart ache can't take anymore  
Broken and bruised longing for you  
And I don't know what I'm waiting for

Left on the sidelines  
Stuck at a red light  
Waiting for my time  
So just tell me

Why don't you love me?  
Touch me, tell me I'm your everything  
The air you breathe  
And why don't you love me baby?  
Open up your heart tonight  
'cause I could be all that you need  
Ohhhhhhh

Why don't you give me a reason? (give me a reason)  
Please tell me the truth (Please tell me the truth)  
You know that I'll keep believing (I'll keep believing)  
Till I'm with you

Why don't you love me?  
Kiss me, I can feel your heart tonight  
It's killing me so  
Why don't you love me?  
Touch me, tell me I'm your everything  
The air you breathe  
And why don't you love me baby?  
Open up your heart tonight  
'cause I could be all that you need  
Ohhhhhhh  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?

This song played as I walked forward, behind Percy and Nico. As I silently sang along to it, I looked at Percy. I don't know why, but this song related to me and oddly enough, I included him. I _was_ living a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from; a nightmare where the world was dead and filled with zombies. I just wished this would all go away, but that I would still remember and know all the friends that I meant in this bad dream.

But that wish was never going to come true.

I took out my headphones and wrapped them around the rectangular blue iPod. I tucked it in my pocket and made sure it was safe. I didn't want to waste the battery, so I would only listen to it when I was bored.

Jason, Piper and Juniper were walking to my right, talking about something that I didn't hear very well. Nico and Percy were leading the group through the cracked streets of New York. Conner was making Veronica laugh, and Clarisse was walking by herself, at the end of the group.

I took a minute to examine my surroundings.

The broken and cracked multi-colored buildings decorated the once beautiful Manhattan. We were walking in the streets and there was not a sound around us. Where did the zombies go? Did they go after the Omega team? Are they okay? If not, why are there no zombies out in the streets? I remember they would be everywhere, and it would be dangerous to walk around anywhere.

"This is…boring." Conner complained as he dragged his feet forward.

Veronica slapped his shoulder.

"Don't jinx anything, Conner." She said as she rolled her eyes.

But he was right. We've been walking for hours, non-stop. My feet were about to fall off, yet Nico and Percy still walked as if it was nothing. Suddenly, they both stopped and turned to look at us. I thought it was a bad thing, so I kept my guard up and took a good look at my surroundings. There was nothing, but the wind had stopped blowing.

"How about we take a break, guys?" Percy asked.

"Where are we going to take a break?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, we can't just sit on the sidewalk." Conner said.

"We aren't going to sit on the sidewalk," Nico said looking annoyed.

"He's right. Look over there." Jason said as he pointed somewhere.

I looked at the direction he pointed off too and I saw a little park. Now, if there was something New York had a lot of, were parks. They were everywhere. Little patches of yellowed grass, some big and some small, but they were everywhere. In this specific park, the grass was yellow and the trees were dead, but there were little black tables set everywhere. There was a little pond, maybe a dried out lake that was off to the right side of the lake. The water was a dark brown, and it glittered in the sunlight.

This was as close as we would get to a beautiful park. Isn't that sad?

"Is it safe?" I asked.

"It might not be, but we can handle it, right?" Clarisse said.

I looked at her. What if we couldn't handle it? Are you willing to risk our lives for a rest break? I wanted to ask her those things, but all of the tired faces from my friends stopped me. It's been hours and we haven't stopped. I made sure my knife was strapped to my arm and I looked at the park one last time. It was quiet…it looked…safe. But I had a feeling that it wasn't.

"Are we going or not?" Conner said as he started to walk towards one of the tables.

"I am." Clarisse said as she followed him.

"I have to sit down, just for a minute." Piper said as she walked towards the table.

Jason, being protective of her, followed her. Veronica followed them, which I found a bit shocking. She was smarter than that. Was being tired make you that desperate? Slowly, we all followed our friends over to the 'picnic area', I guess you can call it that.

Juniper took out some of the food from her bag and gave it to us. We feasted on ham sandwiches and water. When I sat down, my feet felt so relieved, I couldn't even believe I was thinking about not sitting down. It wasn't long before everyone started talking and laughing.

"It was a zombie cat!" Conner said.

We all laughed.

"I would do anything for a puppy…"Veronica murmured, thinking no one heard her.

"You know what I saw the other day?" Clarisse asked.

"What?" Piper said.

"Leo, sneaking into the kitchen…and stealing all the hotdogs."

"That was him?!" Juniper exclaimed.

We all laughed again.

Wow, we must all be bored.

"Puppy…"Something said.

We all stopped.

The wind started to blow, making all the fallen leaves move around…

Then from behind a tree, came out a zombie.

**SO SORRY! I only had 35 minutes. Forgive me.**

**I was reading one of my own stories, I Found her, when I read this line and I cracked up:**

I know, I know. Really brave there, Percy! Running away from the enemy, what has happened to you?

**I don't know why I found it so funny…but I did.**

**My cousin said this will never get 200 reviews...can you help me with that? To prove him wrong?  
**

**REVIEW!  
**


	11. cHaPtEr 11

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**You helped me prove my cousin wrong! THANK YOU!**

**41 reviews for one chapter! Thank you so much.**

**Here are the shout outs:**

**Silverhand9028, LolMeToDeath, Guest, Sea Swimmer, Athena's Wise Owl, lalagee, Sprinkles791, prankste105, sirbillybob III, The one and only Moongirl, Arrow of Artemis, MythologyNerdxDemiGod, Syst3m, Radiance, the-pure-ALSOMENESS, brunetteAnnabeth, Guest, ArtemId-gurl, Athena grl huntress, BlackConverse24, Kat567, toe walker, Tajee165, Guest, katliz6, Anna Beth Brooke, Pokemonchen, Isi Writer, Demigodsrule13, dakota845, RainAndFlowers, The Innocent Little Human, April, Mosspool123, daughterofposeidon917, AceRedLeo, Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute, aPJOluvinGUEST, stardust light, Emmarina, Guest.**

**All those guys…Thank you! I owe you.**

**To all those people who didn't review, thank you for reading! It means a lot to me.**

**Oh and Guest…HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**I'm glad I updated on your birthday. Hope that made your the day more special!**

**Anyways….thanks and enjoy!**

**PS! The song on the last chapter was: **_**Why don't you love me by: Hot Chelle Rae Ft. Demi Lovato!**_

Annabeth's POV

"Puppy…" The zombie murmured as it walked closer to us.

The zombie couldn't be older than 16 years old. It was a boy. On his head he had bits and pieces of hair, his decaying skin brought a horrible smell to my nose, his eyes were completely black. We all stood up and took out our weapons. I really wanted to see its behavior; if zombies are getting smarter I wanted to know what way.

But some people didn't think like I did.

Without warning, Clarisse threw her spear at the zombie. It was aimed directly at the zombies head, but that wasn't what surprised me…the zombie ducked. As the spear flew over its head, it ducked down to the floor and turned to get it as its sharp point stuck to the ground. It got the spear and looked turned around to look at us. The skin around its mouth stretched as it opened it mouth to say a battle cry…

"PUPPY!" It said as it charged at us.

I didn't know why it was being so dramatic, why it had to shout so loud…but I understood later. As it came at us, more zombies came out of the trees, we were being ambushed. I snapped back to reality and threw one of my spare knifes at the zombie. It hit him in the cheek, but Piper's knife hit him in the head.

The other's spread out. We couldn't let them surround us in a circle; we would have to fight in teams.

I ran out forward, throwing knifes around, watching them slice through the air and hitting their targets. As I fought, I felt someone push me to the left, and thank God that person did, because if they hadn't I would have been bitten. A sword stabbed its blade into the zombie's skull…and that sword reminded me of a pen…Riptide.

Percy's hair whipped around and he took the blade out of the zombie's skull. The zombie fell to the floor. He looked at me, for just seconds, but he managed to make my heart stop. His sea green eyes looked into mine; he nodded once, then continued to fight.

He managed to save my life…again. And not only that, but he took my breath away…again.

As he fought around me, I took the a brief moment to look around me. Clarisse and Juniper were the small group farthest away from us. They kept moving further and further away, and that worried me. We couldn't get separated. That would be bad…really bad. As I kept looking around and noticed that all the other groups were really far apart.

Clarisse and Juniper were out of my site already. Nico, Conner and Veronica were being surrounded my zombie's at once side, so their only option was to run…and then they were out of my site.

My heart started to beat faster and faster. I couldn't find Jason and Piper. The only person who was next to me was Percy…and that's it. We got separated…

Percy slashed through the last zombie and looked at me, worried.

"Where did the others go?" he said.

When I didn't answer, he looked around and started calling out their names. But there was no response. The world seemed to stop rotating, I swallowed hard. If we didn't find them soon, we would all die.

**Samantha's POV**

We have been walking for hours now, only taking breaks when we got hungry. The wind blew on my face, making my dirty blonde hair fly behind me. It was getting cold. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I decided it was a bad thing. If it started to snow, we weren't dressed for that. Hopefully we would be back at the museum before the weather changed.

I looked around me, taking in the scenery. The clouds in the sky were long and feathery looking. They weren't white, they were grey. The buildings were all either cracked or broken. Some looked like they would make good shelters, and I took note of that.

Thalia led the group.

Behind her walked Diana, Trey and Will. Leo and Grover walked to my right and Katie and Travis walked to my left.

"When are we going to stop? My legs are going to fall off, and if that happens, I'm sure no one will volunteer to carry me." Leo said

I chuckled slightly, which caused Leo to grin widely. Thalia turned around and glared at me.

"Don't encourage him, Samantha. And you're right. No one would volunteer to carry you. Who wants to take a break?" She asked.

I raised my hand, followed by Trey, Grover, Travis, Katie and Will. Diana didn't raise her hand. I rolled my eyes. It was like her not to raise her hand.

"Fine…" Thalia said as she looked around.

Her eyes landed on a building, which was not as broken and cracked as the others. She started to walk that way, and we all followed.

Inside, the building was…clean. I mean, there were sofas that were toppled over and the windows were broken, but aside from that, it didn't look as bad as the others. We broke off into groups and made sure that there was nothing inside the building. By the looks of it, this building used to be a hotel of some sort.

We all meant back in the lobby when we were done checking. I took a minute to look around. The walls were painted with a faded gold color. The wall paper was broken, but I think the picture were supposed to be clouds. The grand stair case creaked as we walked on it, but it wasn't bad. This is honestly, one of the most beautiful buildings I had seen since the zombies came.

"Alright, this is what we're going to do…Grover will serve us lunch then we'll go to the third floor and sleep in the rooms over there." Thalia said.

"Why the third floor?" Trey asked.

"If anyone comes, we will hear them. And by the time they reach the third floor, we'll be ready." She said.

No one else said anything. We just ate and followed Thalia upwards…

*Time Lapse*

The building didn't have electricity so as soon as night came, we all went to sleep. No one argued, since we were all extremely tired. I took one of the last rooms. The windows were broken, which gave me a full look at the beautiful full moon outside. The cold breeze came in and it made me shiver.

The bed was a twin sized, but I didn't mind. I didn't have to share a room with anyone…so maybe I could have a good night's sleep.

My eyes fluttered closed.

**Veronica's POV**

I should have thought this through.

We had been so caught up in fighting that we ran apart from the group. It was dark and cold. Now we were in an abandoned pharmacy, trying to find something to eat. I searched through all the shelves but there was nothing. These things have been here for more than 6 years. In the middle of the silence, I could hear Conner and Nico arguing. I sighed and headed over to the window.

The moon was so big and bright. It was the most precious thing we had left. We had to camp out here until tomorrow, so we could head back to the park, where Annabeth and the others would be. I had so many things running through my head; I decided I needed fresh air. I made sure my knife was strapped on my waist and I silently walked outside.

A cold breeze hit me as I walked down the street. My boots made a small noise as I took each step. I walked by at what used to be a pet store, and so I stopped and looked inside the window. The little boxes, where the doggies should have been, they were all empty and scratched up. I thought really hard, and Imagined a cute, little, white fluffy husky pup. Did I have one? Or was this just because I wanted one?

"You weren't kidding when you said you wanted a puppy, I see." A male voice said from behind me.

I turned around to face Nico. The moon was behind him, so it made his silhouette glow white. He's dark eyes looked at me as I nodded.

"I don't know…I just want a puppy." I said as I looked back at the pet store.

Nico chuckled.

"That's the zombie's new battle cry." He said.

"I know, I can't believe I influence that."

His chuckle turned into a laugh.

"Well you did." He said.

I looked at him and smiled a bit.

"Where's Conner?" I asked him.

We were a group, we had to look out for one another, but for no reason…he looked annoyed when I asked him that question.

"Back in the pharmacy, he's looking for Doritos." Nico said as he stepped to the side, letting me walk past him.

"We need to head over to the park tomorrow, early in the morning." I told him, making plans as I walked.

"Of course, smarty. Whatever you say."

I turned back and glared at him. He just smiled and kept walking.

**I was going to right more, when my computer said:**

**You have 3 more minutes left. So yeah.**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS!**

**I wish I could get 41 reviews for each chapter I wrote.**

**REVIEW!**

**Ps. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAM!**


	12. cHaPtEr 12

**I have to say Happy Birthday to a good Fanfic friend of mine…**

**The Innocent Little Human!**

**Happy birthday day!**

**This is a long chapter. It will be in the different POV's of the 'lost groups' and of team omega.**

**Enjoy!**

Juniper's POV

I looked around my backpack and made some food while Clarisse started a fire. We were in the living room of someone's apartment. Lucky for us, this person must have had money, because the apartment had a chimney.

Clarisse had made sure that there really was no zombie's in this apartment. We had pressed furniture against the door and blocked the windows, to keep the cold wind from coming in and blowing the fire out. As the fire started to grow, Clarisse broke some furniture and used it as fire wood. I felt a bit useless, since I wasn't good with weapons or…making fires. All I could do was make food and work with nature…really strong and powerful, huh?

"What are you doing?" Clarisse asked as I placed a pot in the fire.

"I'm going to see if I can make soup…All I need is a little water." I told her ask I took out the ingredients.

She looked at me as I poured everything into the pot and waited for the water to boil. The fire light danced off her face, casting shadows upon it.

"How do you and Grover manage to find all this food? I mean, you make tacos, fries…where do you find the potatoes and stuff?" Clarisse asked.

I chuckled at the question. Everybody asked me that at one time or another. It was pretty confusing, but not if you were me.

"Percy…he made this special garden for us. We added water and crushed all the underground rocks to make good soil, to plant things. Grover and I just seem to…have a green thumb. Everything we plant, grow up to be plentiful plants, enough to make veggie tacos." I told her as I watched the soup.

She nodded and leaned back, falling onto the floor and placing her hands behind her head. She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking about something that I would never know.

"Penny for your thoughts?"I told her.

She chuckled and shook her head a little bit.

"It will have to be more than a penny for my thoughts…nah, I'm just thinking about the others. I wonder where they are right now…"

I was a bit shocked that Clarisse cared, but everyone had a heart. Even if it's a heart that appears to be made of stone, it's still a heart.

"I bet their fine. All we have to do is go back to the park…hopefully, everyone would have thought of the idea and we'll meet up there." I told her.

She nodded and took a deep breath.

"…Now I'm hungry, when is that going to be done?"

"A few more minutes." I laughed and I stirred the soup.

**Jason's POV**

"It has to get cold now?" Piper said as she shivered, trying to warm herself by wrapping her arms around herself.

We had fought the zombies until a while ago. More and more kept coming, but thankfully we didn't get hurt…that much. The moon was in the sky and the streets of Manhattan were being filled by a cold, autumn breeze. The sky was completely black and stars decorated the night sky. In New York, in the old days, you couldn't see stars. There were so many lights in the city, you couldn't see any stars. But since now the city was dead, lacking all electricity, the stars governed the skies again.

Piper was beautiful.

As the moonlight bounced off her brown braids, her eyes seemed to glow as the changed color. She was wearing a long blue t-shirt and black jeans. All the girls seemed to wear knee high boots, and she was wearing brown ones. She eyes scanned my face and she smiled a bit.

"You seem colder than I am." She said.

"Yeah…I'm sort of used to California weather. You know, hot and…hot."

She laughed, but she was still shivering. I couldn't stand to see her like that. I would give her a jacket if I had one, so I gave her the next best thing. I gave her a hug. Her color changing eyes looked up at me, confused yet happy.

"Um, Jason-"

"We will stay warmer this way. Trust me, I used to watch Man Vs Wild…he says it all the time."

I was trying to sound funny, so it would hide that fact that I was blushing. She didn't seem to notice me so that was good. My arms stayed wrapped around her waist as we found a good place to spend the night. We kept walking until we came past an old Mc Donald's. Oddly enough, it was the only building that still had a roof on top.

We walked into the store and walked upstairs, since we had to walk so much I had to unwrap my arms around her, which disappointed me. We walked over to the corner, where Piper took out a blanket that was in her book bag and she turned to look at me.

"Good thing I thought things through, huh?" She asked as she spread it over us both.

It was hot pink with black designs all over it, but I didn't mind that much. I leaned against the wall as Piper's head rested on my shoulders. I smiled.

"Yes, a very good thing."

We talked until I saw Piper's eyes grow heavy and they slowly started too closed. I kissed her forehead and wished her a good night. I wouldn't be sleeping today. I had to watch out for her, I had to keep her safe…

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I were huddled up inside an old car that was right in front of where we were attacked.

Annabeth had her legs pressed against her chest and she was looking outside the window, trying to find something. She was wearing a dark green t-shirt with black skinny jeans. Her shirt went up a little bit, exposing some of her flat stomach so I looked away, not wanting to be weird and get caught staring. I would be lying to you if I told you I was calm, because in reality, I was panicking inside. Were the others okay? Were they alright? Did they eat something? Were they hurt?

Annabeth seemed to notice this because she placed her hand on top of mine. My eyes wandered back towards her. She was giving me a reassuring smile, but I could tell she was worried too.

"I'm sure they are fine, Percy. They survived without us before, surely they'll come back in the morning…all we have to do is wait." She told me.

I quickly got lost in those stormy grey eyes of hers, my heart starting beating a bit faster. I knew she was right, but I still go worried. I gripped on to her hand tightly and nodded.

"I know."

"Good."

She looked down at our hands, that were no intertwined, and a small blush showed up on her face. This was the first time I had ever seen Annabeth blush, and let me tell you, she looked beautiful. A smile crept up on my face, but when she noticed she glared.

"Don't laugh at me, Percy or I'll punch you." She threatened.

Everything is so much funnier when you can't laugh. I wanted to laugh, but I could already imagine her fist making contact with my face, and so I didn't laugh. I just placed my hand on his cheek and brushed my fingers slightly on her cheek.

That stopped her from saying anymore threats. She looked into my eyes and I looked bad into her stormy grey ones. She was so beautiful. From that moment on I made it official…I was going to do everything in my power to protect Annabeth. To care for her, and…all those things. I started to image us both in a world that was free of the epidemic called, Zombies. I could imagine us going on dates, going to school, laughing, chasing each other, kissing..

So before I lost the little courage I had…

I leaned in to kiss her and out lips made contact. It was short and sweet, not lasting more than 3 seconds, but I could feel the butterflies in my stomach go wild.

She looked up into my eyes after that and I felt nervous. What did I just do? What if she doesn't feel the same way?

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. I shouldn't have-"

"Don't be sorry." She said cutting me off.

We remained in comfortable silence after that. I wrapped my arms around her and she felt asleep, with her head on my shoulder.

**Nico's POV**

It was silent and dark, but I didn't mind since those were two of my favorite things.

Veronica was curled up to my left side, using her arms as a pillow. Her long dark brown hair was fanned out next to her. She was wearing royal blue skinny jeans and a black and white shirt; she also had on black knee high boots.

Conner was off to the side, I knew he was there because his neon orange t-shirt stood out in the dark. He slept with his arms and legs all spread out. He murmured sometimes in his sleep, but other than that it was quite.

I was getting bored of just sitting there watching my two friends sleep, so I decided to walk around the pharmacy to see what I could find. I tried to make as little noise as possible as I walked into the dark, not knowing what was there, as I searched for a little flashlight I had in my pocket.

With light, I was able to move around all the things that had fallen over the isles, and I tried to look for food. We haven't ate anything, and I was sure that they were hungry. Veronica didn't say anything, probably trying act strong or comprehensive, meanwhile Conner kept complaining. But everything I found was expired, but I did find a bag of sugar. And sugar doesn't expire as long as it stays dry. I didn't know why would be a good use for it, but I still brought it with me.

As I searched for food my mind wandered back to the girl with dark brown hair. Why did I care about her? I honestly didn't care if Conner was hungry, all he had to do was man up and wait until tomorrow…but to her…I was not sleeping so I could find food for her. I loved the way she learned everything so quickly when I was teaching her how to fight, the way she was so intrigued with my fighting style. She's so smart and pretty and…_hold on a minute, what are you doing, Nico?_ I asked myself. There was no way I had a crush!..or was there?

Then I stopped walking…I had stepped on something…soft?

I immediately took my foot off of the thing and pointed my flashlight at what I had stepped on, my eyes widen when I saw what it was. It was a white webkinz puppy…and when I examined it closer, it saw it was a husky. I took it in my hands and smiled. She would love this.

I began to hear footsteps back towards the door where they were sleeping, so I turned off the flashlight and walked over to where the sound was. Using the dark to my advantage, I saw that Veronica had gotten up and she was looking around for something. She didn't see me, but I could tell she was worried and scared.

"Looking for something?" I told her as I hid the puppy behind my hands.

She jumped up in surprised and covered her hands as she screamed. I smiled inwardly.

"Nico." She said as she glared at me. "You have to stop doing that! You're footsteps are too light…"

"You have to be alert."

"I was alert."

"Then why did you get scared?"

"I wasn't scared."

"Really? You're screaming tells me otherwise."

She glared at me and folded her arms.

"Why did you get up?" I asked her as I moved a bit closer to her.

"I couldn't sleep…I woke up and you were gone so…" She looked at me and smiled a bit. "I thought that maybe I was lucky enough for a zombie to take you."

My eyes narrowed at her and I looked over at Conner.

"Yeah, I bet you would have liked that."

Her smile disapperead and she looked down to the floor, causing her hair to cover her face.

"Not really. I was a bit worried, but I knew you could handle yourself."

Again, I smiled inwardly, but on the outside my expression remained free of emotion. I threw the puppy at her and she reacted quickly, catching it before it fell to the floor.

"Surprise." I told her as her brown eyes widen…

**Thalia's POV**

After everyone was asleep, I made my way down to the lobby and made sure the all the doors were locked. The moon made the pieces of glass on the floor sparkle like diamonds as I walked by and kicked them with my boot. I brushed all the hair out of my face and pulled it back, wishing I had some sort of elastic band to put all my hair in a pony tail.

I walked around the hotel, exploring it. I wasn't tired and I have tired going to sleep many times, but I just couldn't. Something about this place made me want to learn more about it…there was something in here that I had to learn about before I left.

After hours of opening doors and checking different rooms out, I got tired of searching and finding nothing so I leaned against the wall to catch a breather. But that was the mistake.

As soon as my back made contact with the wall, a secret door opened and I fell inside.

Pain shot up from my back as I hit the floor. The room was filled with dust, and the dust elevated into the air as I tried to get up, causing me to cough. I fanned my arms around me, trying to get the dust away and it worked a bit. I looked around, expecting to be surrounded by complete darkness but I wasn't.

I was in some sort of computer room and all the computer screens were glowing with light.

That was impossible. There wasn't any electricity to power these computers, and I'm pretty darn sure they aren't working on solar energy. I walked closer to them as curiosity took over me. They were gateway computers, the type the used for schools. The power button flickered on and off…so I pressed it.

The computer screen turned back…then letters came up. I pressed enter and the computer went to it's home screen…there were names on the computer…and that scared me.

_**Trey**_

_**Annabeth**_

_**Percy**_

_**Thalia**_

_**Nico**_

_**Samantha**_

_**Veronica**_

_**Dax**_

_**Piper**_

_**Jason**_

_**Grover**_

_**Juniper**_

And the list kept going on and on.

I was puzzled. I don't know about the others, but Percy, Nico and I have never been to this place before…how did the computer have our names?

I clicked on my name and it asked for a password.

I began to type letters in…not knowing what awaited be afterwards.

**So this chapter was weird. I had written the littles pieces before on a flash drive, then put them all together (not in order) on the computer in the library.**

**The next chapter will be a little more clearer and it will make more sense!**

**Happy B-day, The Innocent Little Human**

**REVIEW!**


	13. ChApTeR 13

**I haven't update this in a long time, have I?**

**I've gotten little review from my other stories, which means you all are too busy reading the Mark of Athena!**

**It's amazing. I finished like…2 days after I got it (I would have finished it sooner if it wasn't for school), but I loved it.**

**I hope you like it!**

**~ChildOfWisdom**

Annabeth's POV

I was a bit surprised when I woke up and saw that I was wrapped around Percy's arms. My eyes had fluttered open to see in the reflection of the car's windshield, that I had Percy's strong arms wrapped around me as I used him as a pillow. Memories of last night were starting to get back to me and I blushed slightly.

We had kissed.

Yes, I know, I'm still shocked too. When it comes to love and affairs of the heart…well, let's just say that's not my best subject. I can tell when someone likes me, I mean, that came in the package with being a girl. But I didn't expect him to kiss me.

But I wasn't disappointed for sad.

I actually felt the exact opposite. I felt like I was floating off somewhere, in a place where happiness and giddiness were abundant. I turned to look at the handsome man sleeping next to me. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he slowly smiled when he saw that I was in his arms.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He asked as his arms untangled from me.

I missed the warmth of his arms around me, but I threw that to the back of my mind and slowly smirked. Percy raised an eyebrow questionably.

"_**You drool in your sleep.**_"I told him.

**(A.N/ I couldn't help myself!)**

And it was true. He had a faint, dry line of drool running down from his mouth to his chin. His eyes widen and he quickly tried to wipe it off with his hands. I chuckled as it didn't work and he had to use the border of his sleeve.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly as his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Don't be," I told him as I opened the car door. "Come on, we should go back to the park and wait for the others."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." He said as he climbed out of the car.

We walked back to the park side by side. This time, Percy was more alert and paid more attention to his surroundings. He walked at a close distance, as he if he was ready to protect me at anything that might jump out from behind a tree. He knew better, though. I always carried my trusty knife with me (which was always strapped to either my left arm or my right leg).

But I let him be all 'protective' because no one had ever done that to me before and I thought it was incredibly sweet. Yeah I know, me thinking something is sweet…wow, how a crush can change someone. Or a kiss, in other words.

We walked to the park and waited in the bench we were eating at before the zombies attacked. My stomach grumbled. Juniper had all the food supply, giving it all to her was a mistake. Percy looked like he was hungry too, but he didn't say anything. We waited for what felt like forever, but nothing happened. Where the other's smart enough to know they had to come back? Did they continue without us? What would we do now?

The wind kept blowing and blowing, making me shiver. I hated winter. I was a summer person. I loved the sun and the warmth and being outside. Percy looked fine, not even the slightest bit cold. He had been raised in New York, not doubt.

Then suddenly, from around the corner…came Veronica, Nico and Conner. Percy's eyes lit up and he stood up, waving his arms around trying to get their attention. Nico's eyes widen and he told Veronica something, pointing over to us. She brightened up and waved back, screaming something, but she was too far away for me to hear.

Then from a few blocks down, Clarisse and Juniper came. Clarisse remained the same but Juniper started to jump out and down, grinning widely. Jason and Piper didn't take long to come either. They were holding hands, but Piper got so excited she let go of Jason's hand and ran over to us.

I will never be able to explain the joy and happiness I felt, when I saw all of them running at us. Percy looked so happy; he didn't know who to look at. His head kept going from left to right, his grin getting wider and wider.

I took a note of all of them. Conner's hair was whipping behind him, his gun hit his leg as he ran. Juniper's long light brown hair kept getting in her face and she had to hold it back as she ran. Clarisse just walked, shaking her head and muttering words under her breath. Jason's eyes sparkled as he ran towards us, his hand entangled with Piper's. Veronica and Nico ran at the same pace, but it seemed like Nico could run faster but he wasn't. Maybe he didn't like running.

They all hit us like a tidal wave. We all came together in a group hug. We all laughed and smiled, like we haven't seen each other in a thousand years…I realized we are like a family. We are all closer to each other than we think.

"I'm so glad to see that you're all okay!" Percy exclaimed as he messed up Nico's hair.

Nico pushed him away, causing him to bump into me. Percy looked at me, his eyes saying, _sorry! _I just grinned and pushed him back. Veronica came over and gave me a hug, along with Piper and Juniper. I was so glad to see them.

"Juniper…please tell me you have food." Conner exclaimed as he hugged her.

"Of course! Oh, goodness, you all must be hungry! Come, I'll make something quick." She said as she set her backpack down and began to take out food.

We all sat down happily, talking while Juniper made some food. I noticed something's though. Piper and Jason were sitting next to each other but they seemed closer than before. Veronica had a white husky webkins clipped on to her backpack. Nico kept glancing over at her, as she helped Juniper pass out the plates. Clarisse was just sitting there, talking to Conner.

"So tell me," Veronica said as she sat down next to me. Her job of handing out all the plates was done. "What happened between you and-" She glanced over at Percy, looked back at me, and grinned.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't play around!" Piper said, joining our conversation.

She was sitting right across from me. Jason, Percy, Conner, Nico and Clarisse were too deep in a conversation to notice us three.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." I told them.

Veronica and Piper grinned…because I blushed slightly.

"Tell me! Please, I know something happened!" The girls said.

I imagined this was how it felt like to have sister; always wanting to know about your crush or any other little gossip that was going on at the moment. And…I never really liked to talk about feelings and what not, but…it felt good to have sisters.

"Well…you know." I told them.

"You mean…K?" Piper asked.

I knew what K meant and you know too.

I nodded slightly and the girls went crazy. Piper squealed and Veronica hid her head in her hands and screamed silently. But that was enough to get everyone's attention. Nico looked amused, Percy and Jason looked confused, Clarisse looked bored while Conner grinned.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

My eyes widen and I looked away. Piper and Veronica weren't embarrassed at all.

"Oh, _nothing_." Piper said.

"Nothing at all." Veronica joined in.

Percy got even more confused, but Juniper saved the day.

"Bon appetite!" She said as she served the food.

They were the biggest sandwiches I have ever seen. Each sandwich had they person's favorite things. It was the most delicious thing I have ever eaten in my life…or maybe that was starvation talking. I ate the entire thing in one bite (exaggeration, I actually took my time to savor it).

After everyone ate their food, we decided not to stay any longer…not wanting another accident to happen again. We all packed everything up and started out way towards Pennsylvania. I wondered how the Omega team was doing. I hoped that they were still together and that they were safe.

We all walked close together in a group. Everywhere had their weapons accessible, in case a zombie decided to attack us or something. I had promised myself I'd get back at the girls for embarrassing me, and I would keep my promise.

"So, what happened while you two were away?" I asked Piper and Veronica, who were next to me.

The boys were walking in front, so they would hear us, hopefully.

"Nothing, really." Veronica said.

"I was freezing to death!" Piper said.

"How'd you get warm?" I asked her.

She blushed and looked away. Bingo.

"What about you, Veronica? Where'd you get that puppy?" I asked.

"Me? Oh, I found it." She shrugged.

"Found it? Or did someone find it for you?"

She looked at me, there was no expression on her face at all.

"I found it. If you want, you can ask Conner or Nico."

I narrowed my eyes slightly and nodded my head a bit. Well played, Veronica. Well played. But I will get you.

"We should be at the George Washington Bridge soon." Percy called back.

"We have to _walk_ the entire George Washington Bridge?" Conner said, whining.

"Yeah…but it's not that long." Percy said, trying to make him feel better.

"It's 4,757 feet long." I answered.

Percy looked at me and smiled. I bit the inside of my lip, trying to stop the butterflies in my stomach. I would always feel trapped under his gaze, but now I felt…like I was going to burst. I don't know if that makes any sense? I feel my heart beating faster and I get lost in his sea green eyes.

"It's manageable. Come on, you lazy people!" He said as he marched forward.

"I am not lazy! Speak for yourself, Jackson." Jason joked.

"Yeah! The only lazy one here is…Clarisse!" Conner said.

"What?!" Clarisse exclaimed, glaring at Conner.

And that was pretty much how we spent the rest of our day.

**(TEAM OMEGA)**

**Thalia's POV**

The sun was rising up in the distance and I was still reading articles on this computer. Surprisingly the battery hadn't gone down, not even the slightest bit. The information in this computer was…terrifying. It had articles and files on all of us and some people I didn't even know, like Daxter and Jack. **(A.N/ Shout out to Silverhand2028 and Kingdomalith!)**

But what scared me the most was how accurate these things were. Here's an example of a file I found about me.

**Name:** _Thalia_

**Last Name: **_N/A_

**Hair color:** _Black_

**Eye Color:** _Blue_

**Mother:** _N/A_

**Father: **_N/A_

**Other: **_She used to belong to a group called, The Hunters. Lead by a young maiden girl named, Artemis. They are a girl empowering group that swears not to date any male. Her relationship with her mother isn't the best and her father never has time for her. She lived in a beach house with her cousins, Percy and Nico, in Long Island._

This all sounded so familiar yet so distant. I haven't even spoken my last name since this whole zombie things happened, and I was beginning to forget it. This file didn't say it either. And as I began to think about it, no one has ever mentioned their last names. Annabeth introduced herself as just…Annabeth. And the same thing with the other new comers. I wondered why?

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. My eyes widen and I quickly hid the laptop under the dirty pillows. I sat up onto the bed and through the blanket on top of the pillows, just in case.

"Come in!" I called out.

The door opened and Trey and Leo walked into the room. Leo looked at me with an eyebrow raised, probably asking; _Que paso aqui? Did a tornado clean this room?_ I probably looked horrible. Bags under my eyes from not sleeping at all last night, my hair wild, and the bed all messed up…

"Um, Grover told us to come get you." Trey said.

"Yeah!" Leo grinned. "He was like; _where is Thalia? Did she get attacked? Should we all run?!_ We had to calm him down by telling him his soup was going to evaporate."

I scrunched my eyebrows together, confused. I decided not to ask about anything, and just nod.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." I told them.

"Okay." Leo said as walked away. "Will, that was my ham sandwich! Come back!" Leo's voice echoed around the hallway.

Leo was…special. He was funny and random, but overall a good friend. Trey stood there for a few seconds, but then he walked out of the room.

I sighed, and got up from the bed. I would rather stay here, investigating my computer and forget about eating. I could eat later. I took the laptop from under the pillows and tucked it inside my backpack, safely hidden away from sight. I brushed my hair down with my hands and walked down stairs.

Everyone was sitting around the lobby, enjoying breakfast. The air smelled of soup and the silence was filled with chattering voices. Samantha, Leo, Katie and Travis were all sitting down in a long sofa, half of them eating sandwiches and half of them playing around with their soups. Diana, Will, Grover and Trey were all in the kitchen, talking about their experiences out in the world before they found our safe house.

"Good Morning!" Travis said to me.

"_Boker Tov_." Samantha said.

"Bonjour." Katie said.

"_Buenos dias!_"Leo grinned.

"Um…hi?" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

Everyone seemed oddly happy, which freaked me out a bit.

Now don't get me wrong, I was a good person, I just wasn't a morning person. Another thing that bothered me was how they all knew so many languages…Leo didn't surprise me but, Samantha was speaking Hebrew…

In the kitchen Grover, Will, Diana and Trey all looked at me at the same time. They smiled at me, grinning in a way that made me wince. Their smiles were so stretched out, I was sure it was hurting them. Grover stopped cutting small carrots with a large knife and turned to me.

"Thalia…you finally woke up! I have been waiting for you." He said, his voice sounded like a robot's voice.

"_We_ have been waiting for you." Diana corrected.

My hand reached towards my back, trying to take out a few arrows, but I remembered I left it in my room. I swallowed, a bit scared, and I walked backwards. As I turned around to run upstairs, I found that the doorway was blocked by Travis and Katie. Their eyes were completely black…like zombies.

"Chome!" Katie shouted.

I had a feeling she meant to say _come_, but whatever had possessed her forgot how to speak correctly.

"Eat! Eat!" Travis yelled.

"Guys, _stop_! What are you doing! Snap out of it!" I screamed at them.

These were the only people I trusted and know they were attacking me. This had to stop, this had to stop. This was a bad dream, it had to be…it had to be!

"_Para_ means stop," Leo said as he walked in. His brown eyes were not completely black. "But _ir_ means go!"

He ran towards me and against my will, I kicked his knee and he fell to the floor. He tried to bite my leg but I jumped out of the way, running towards the exit. My instinct yelled; _survive_. I rushed between Katie and Travis making my way towards the stairs.

But as I ran up, Diana grabbed my ankle and I feel down, hitting the wooden stairs hard. Pain shot up my body, mostly my legs, but I kicked them and tried to stand up. I couldn't. They all surrounded me, wanting to bite me, speaking in other languages.

"_Stop, stop! Get away! Percy, Nico! Get away all of you!_" I yelled but nothing happened.

_**I jumped up in surprise**_. I was in my bed, my head was on the computer screen and there was an endless line of G's on the Google search screen. I looked at my arms and legs and there weren't any bites. There weren't any scratch marks or long cuts from Grover's knife. Everything was sun had risen up and my bed was neatly made.

It had been a dream. A cruel, disturbing, dream. For the first time, I really missed my cousin's. I wonder how Nico and Percy were doing? Had they reached New Jersey? Where they okay?

A knock came at my door. I jumped up from my bed, hid my laptop under the pillow and aimed my bow at the door. A thin, silver arrow pointed straight towards the door.

"Come in." I called out.

Samantha and Leo had opened the door this time. Leo's eyes grew wide as he saw the bow and arrow.

"TAKE COVER!" he yelled as he fell down, covering his head with his hands.

Samantha chuckled, shaking her head slightly and then looked up at me.

"Can you put that down?" She asked pointing to my weapon. "It's scaring the little kid."

"I am not a kid!" Leo said as he got up cautiously.

"No, you are." Samantha smirked.

Their eyes were their normal color. Samantha's were green and Leo's were brown. They were acting the same and it looked like they had just woken up too.

"Diana said we over slept and that we have to eat and leave. She seemed pretty mad about it." Leo explained as he put his hands in his pockets. "Honestly, I'm just hungry."

I placed the bow on my bed and faced my two friends.

"I'll be downstairs in a second. I just need to get dressed." I told them.

"Alright." Samantha said as she walked away.

"Can you tell Grover to make tacos? You're the only one with that kind of power." Leo asked, hopefully.

"Leo, I'm not going to-"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding…he already made the tacos!" after that he ran downstairs.

I knew this had not been a dream, because I pinched myself to make sure. I tucked a gun under my shirt and walked down stairs. I had a feeling I would be paranoid for a couple of days. I could trust these people. We were the only one's a live in this world. We would never turn on each other.

I repeated that as I walked down the stairs.

_I can trust them._

_I can trust them._

_I can trust them._

**To those who have read the Mark of Athena…WASN'T IT AMAZING?!**

**To those who haven't; I suggest you run to your nearest book store, right now. This book is seriously amazing.**

**I hoped you liked the long chapters. About 3,240 words.**

**Not bad right?**

**REVIEW!**


	14. cHaPtEr 14

**Hey!**

**I was sitting in my coach, watching TV and then I thought…**

_**Why don't I update Warning: Zombie Takeover?**_

**Then my friend texted me:**

You should update the Zombie story

**And I was like:**

_**Confirmation**_**!**

**So I did.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter dedicated to: **BeautiWind

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Everything was quite as we started to cross the George Washington Bridge. I had that feeling inside me that told me: _it's the calm before the storm! Be careful, be careful!_ I had a bad feeling something was going to happen on this bridge, but we had to cross it anyways.

It was getting dark. The boys told us we had to keep going, since we had lost a lot of time while we were separated and that we would take a well deserved break after we reached New Jersey. But a question floated around in my head…will we make it to the other side?

The sun was setting and I took a moment to admire the beauty of the George Washington Bridge. I remembered how it was back in the good old days. At night, the bridge would shine in glory, lights covering the sides of the bridge, following the cords as they went up and down. Many people traveled from the whole world, just to see the bridge…and now it was nothing but trash. The road was decorated with cracks but since I know a lot about architecture (one of my passions, aside from music) I knew it was safe enough for us to walk on.

The water below the bridge reflected the sun's orange rays, twinkling. At least some things were still beautiful.

There were two sides to the George Washington Bridge. The top side (where the trucks usually go through) and the bottom (the express way, were there is almost no traffic). We decided to take the top, but something kept telling me we should have taken the bottom. We would have been hidden from view and that would have helped out chance of survival…but when they boys set their minds to something…all three of them…it was impossible to convince them otherwise.

"I-I'm s-so cold!" Conner exclaimed as he walked.

He had his hands inside his dark green coat, and his messy brown hair inside the coat's hoodie. He shivered as he walked, complaining about the temperature.

"Same! I rather be in somewhere warm, like Florida or Calif-fornia." Piper said.

She was wrapped inside a purple coat Jason had found her. She had one of the best jackets, yet she was still cold. I adjusted my grey coat, which reached my knees, and rubbed my hands together hoping they would stay warm. I wish I had longer hair, so that it would cover my face…maybe I wouldn't be so cold.

"Aw, come on guys! You're making Nico less happy." Percy said as he smirked and bumped into Nico.

Nico glared at him and shook his head. He was wearing a brown aviator jacket and everything else was black.

"There's no happy to lose. I'll be happy when we find some shelter and make a fire. But that's after we cross this bridge." Nico told us.

Veronica was walking ahead, strands long black coat whipping behind her, with Jason and Conner on her side. She went over to the edge of the bridge and looked down, the rusted railing groaned. As she was going to walk back, Conner got that mischievous look in his eyes and before I could warn her, Conner pushed her forward. But it wasn't just touching her shoulders and screaming; _Boo!_ It was an actual push. She would have fallen off the side of the bridge if it wasn't for Jason.

Jason had grabbed her as she almost fell (the rails on the side were so rusted they broke and fell down towards the water), she held on to Jason as he pulled her back. She looked shocked and frozen as if she were frozen by fear. When she recovered, she glared at Conner so intensively, if looks could kill, Conner would be nothing but dust.

Percy wrapped an arm around my waist, protectively as if scared that were to happen to me. I felt his warmth inside me and I tried to stop my heart from beating fast. What if one of us fell from the top of this bridge? The impact would not only kill you, the ice cold water would freeze you…

"Veronica, you okay?" Nico said as he rushed over to her, making her look at him as he brushed away some loose strands of hair.

She was a little shaken up, but she nodded.

"Annabeth,_ you_ stay next to _me_, until we crossed this bridge. Understood?" Percy whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver.

Normally, I would have not taken orders from anyone, but after almost watching Veronica fall to her death, I was more shaken up that she was.

I nodded and stayed close to Percy…not that I minded.

We continued to cross the bridge. We weren't even near the half when the sun was eaten by the water. The sky was not dark blue, but pure black decorated with shining stars. Usually, in New York, you couldn't see the stars. There were too many lights for that, but now that there was no electricity anywhere…stars were abundant in the skies. I held hands with Percy as we walked. His hand was surprisingly warm compared to my frozen one. I had gotten that feeling again…as if we were being watched my eyes so black, they matched the dark sky.

"Percy…we should hurry up. I don't think we're safe on this bridge." I told him quietly.

He looked at me.

"Was it because of Conner? Veronica's fine, see?" He pointed over Veronica and Nico who were walking together. "No one is going to fall off."

"Not on accident…what if it was on purpose…it's so dark I can't even see Juniper! And I know she's in front of us, just seven feet away." I told him.

And I was right. You could see the little green leaf hair clip, Grover had given her, glow in the dark. Percy looked at me and kissed my forehead, pulling me closer to him.

"We will make it across safely. I promise." He reassured.

But that was a promise, I felt deep in my heart, he couldn't keep.

That's when it happened.

"HELP ME! HELP! SOMETHINGS DRAGGING MY FEET!" Conner yelled as he hit the floor with his hands trying to hold on to something.

"Conner?!" Juniper yelled.

"I don't believe him." Nico's voice came from the distance.

"Wait! We need light! Does anyone have a flashlight?" Percy asked, worried.

There was the sound of book bags zipping and then Piper turned on two flashlights. What I saw scared the living Hades…out of me.

Conner was being dragged by both his legs by two zombies. What scared me? It wasn't the two zombies, it was the other fifty that were behind them. They were all looking at us with dark eyes, with only two flashlights, they looked like pale ghost. For the first time in a very long time…I felt scared. I grabbed on to Percy's arm and I could feel him draw Riptide. I drew my own knife and forced myself away from Percy and into a battle stance away from him.

I couldn't distract him…not now, here he could get hurt. But I also figured something out. Outnumbered, in the middle of a bridge with no light what-so-ever…surviving this would be hard. Conner managed to kick free from the zombies and stumble over to us. He took out both his guns and pointed them at the zombies.

Piper, with one of her flashlights, pointed to the opposite side just to find out that there were zombies there too. We were surrounded and most likely dead.

"P-plan?" Juniper said from off to the side.

Her weapon was a bow (made from hard wood), which I had no idea where she had got it from…she didn't have it two minutes ago. But Juniper loved her weapon; she didn't have to get close to her enemy, which was perfectly fine with her.

"I would say, run…but we have nowhere to run to." I told her.

The wind started to blow and I had to force myself not to shiver. The wind was coming from the Hudson River…cold and unforgiving. We had no way out…we would soon be overtaken. Divide and conquer wouldn't work here. It would be more like, divide and die.

"The wires…Can't we climb up the cords?" Piper suggested as she pointed to the long, thick cords that held the George Washington bridge.

On the cords were little steps made my thin metal strips. They were stairs. But as I looked up, the light of the moon helped me see how high up the cord went…then it went back down…then up again. If one of us slipped…

"Too dangerous." I told them.

"We have no other choice!" Conner said.

"We can fight out way out." Jason said, sounding very confident.

"No…we can't. We're too outnumbered!" Veronica exclaimed.

I had to think…the zombies were just watching us. As if they found it amusing that we were freaking out about how we would get out of here…

"There is one way…" Percy said.

We all turned to look at him, he looked paler than a sheet of paper.

"We have to jump." He said.

My eyes widen in shock.

"What?" I almost screamed.

"I can get us down to the water safely…Nico, Jason, Conner and I all can…isn't that right." He said, looking at the boys.

Jason nodded but Nico shook his head.

"It's _forbidden_, Percy."

Percy glared at him.

"This is an _emergency!_ It's the only way! I won't let anyone get hurt, not one my watch!" Percy yelled at him.

He looked a bit taken back, but he looked to the floor and nodded.

What in the name of Athena were they talking about?!

"Annabeth, do you trust me?" He asked as he put his arm around my waist and tightened his grip around me.

"I d-do, but we just can't jump." I said trying to show him my logic…but it wasn't helping.

I looked over and Conner walked towards Juniper and Clarisse (who had been oddly quite in this situation), telling her to hold on to his hand. Suddenly, Conner's shoes sprouted wings and Juniper and him were lifted up in the air. I stared at them in shock and awe, then Nico grabbed Veronica's hand. He whispered something in her ear but before she could respond, they both disintegrated into a fast moving shadow. Jason told Piper to hold on tight, and when her arms were wrapped around Jason…Jason shot up in the air, flying towards New Jersey.

They…they had powers? What? No, this must be a dream. There was no way powers existed…was there? Was this all logical or was I losing my mind.

The zombies started to growl to move forwards slowly. Percy turned back, the only place that zombies weren't at…near the edge. He started to walk towards it, gesturing for me to follow him; I held on to his arm and pulled back.

"Percy, we can't just jump! Please, we-we can't!" I cried.

I really didn't want to jump off the George Washington Bridge, into ice cold water. I didn't. I was nervous and unsure. No matter how much I trusted Percy, my mind screamed that I shouldn't jump. But sometime you have to trust you heart, instead.

"Annabeth, _please_, trust me." He said, his face covered with emotion.

Without thinking, I nodded and let him drag me over towards the edge. The zombies started running at us, the smell of rotting skin came to me and I pushed my face into Percy's chest. He wrapped both his arms around me and without warning…

We fell off the edge…cold air moving my hair wildly…a scream got stuck in my throat…

We fell into the dark waters…but I didn't feel an impact.

It was like the water had risen up and took us, instead of us hitting it. In Percy's arms, the water wasn't cold at all…it was warm, pleasant even. A bubble formed around us as I sneaked a peek from Percy's chest. I was awestruck as the water currents moved at Percy's bidding. I looked up at him but his eyes were focused on the water and it moved us towards New Jersey…towards Fort Lee.

I didn't want to breath, not waiting to waste the air inside the bubble. Percy probably noticed me turning purple, because he smiled down at me.

"You can breathe all you want Annabeth." He told me.

I took in a silent deep breath.

"You…Conner…Nico…how-"

"We weren't supposed to tell you…or even show you. But we would have died up there…we had no choice."

I still hadn't wrapped it around my head that Percy could control water, that Conner's shoes had wings (how did I not notice that?), that Nico dissolved into a shadow and that Jason could fly.

"Hold on tight, we're going up." Percy said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands were wrapped around my waist. He looked up and we shot up towards the shore. My ears popped, but other than that I was fine. I took in a deep, deep breath of air and searched the shore for my friends…they weren't there.

We walked out of the water, perfectly dry. I kept looking at my clothes, wanting to see something wet but there wasn't any. I was dry. Percy did have powers. I wasn't crazy.

"Jason and I had planned this a while back. Their waiting for us in a nearby gas station. We should head over there." He said as he took my hand.

"Alright." I said.

Together, hand and hand, we walked inside the darkness. All fear…suddenly gone.

**Juniper's POV**

Clarisse and I hung on really, really tightly to Conner as we fly through the air. Jason was flying by near us, making sure we didn't fall and he held Piper in his arms. Clarisse looked so shocked yet…sick. She had been really quiet in the George Washington Bridge accident, but she didn't look air sick…she looked…regular sick. Maybe she had a fever or a sore throat.

"We will be landing at the gas station soon…Thank you for flying, Air Conner." Conner said in a formal voice.

I held back a giggle and waited to touch down on the ground. Once we did, I rejoiced behind in the grass. It's not that I hated flying, but I preferred the ground where the grass was it, the plants and the earth. Clarisse put her hand over her mouth and ran off somewhere. Jason set Piper on the ground and she looked up at him in admiration.

"Jason…it would have been useful to tell me you could _fly_ a long time ago." She told him, trying her best to glare at him.

"I wanted too, Pipes. But I couldn't. Percy made us promise we wouldn't." Jason said as he ran a hand through his blonde hair.

He looked tired and probably hungry.

"I'm going to whip up something quick, I'm sure we're all hungry…you know…discovering you guys have powers and all." I said as I began to open my backpack.

We had enough supplies to last us about two more weeks, but I was worried about over cooking and wasting all of this. I was worried about disappointing team alpha. They were all so useful, so powerful and brave…all I could do was cook. Yippee.

"Thanks, Juni. We appreciate that." Piper said as she smiled.

Oh and that too. All the girls were so pretty in their own, unique way. Piper was beautiful! Her eyes changed from green, to blue, to brown constantly. Her hair was always braided into a fish tail braid or into a normal braid. She was so convincing…and she had an amazing boyfriend. Annabeth was also beautiful. She was so unique with her blonde hair and grey eyes. She was brave, extremely intelligent, beautiful and knew how to use any weapon. Veronica was really pretty too. She was knew, but her long brown hair was always so straight and her soft brown eyes were full of authority and beauty. Even Clarisse was pretty! She always wanted to seem so intimidating but when you caught her in the right moment she was beautiful.

All I was, was the garden girl. With messing brown hair, that will never be as straight as Veronica's or as curly as Annabeth's. Green eyes that weren't as beautiful as Percy's or Samantha's. They were just an ugly forest green.

"You're welcome." I smiled, hiding all my insecurities.

One day I will prove myself to be useful and worthy of being called a worrier. But until then, I had food to make.

**Veronica's POV**

Turning into a shadow isn't all as fun as it sounds.

It feels like all your body is turning into liquid and that the ground is swallowing you up. Nico wrapped his arms around my waist and at incredible speeds we headed off towards someplace. I trusted Nico enough to know that we would make it safely to whatever place he had in mind, but I still couldn't accept that this was happening.

Soon, we resurfaced on to the ground…me being on top of Nico. I blushed and got off of him. I stood up but noticed he didn't. He looked exhausted but he managed to get up onto his feet. He stumbled to his side and I caught him before he fell.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine…I just need a little breather, that's all." He said.

He sounded sure, so I believed him. We both lay down on the streets walking the stars. We weren't afraid of any cars running us over, since there weren't any. I listened to the sound of Nico breathing as we both just in the beautiful scenery.

"Um…thank you." I told him.

His face was right next to mine and I could feel him turn his face to look at me, but I didn't look at him. I kept facing the stars.

"Thank you? For what?" He asked.

"Saving my life…twice."

"Twice? When was the second time?" He asked.

"When I almost fell off the bridge, I was paralyzed with fear. Then, the next thing I see I you, telling me everything's okay…just…thanks." I couldn't find the right words to tell him, which was unusual for me.

I always knew what to say and when to say it…but now, I felt weird. I felt like how I used to feel when I was with Alexander. Oh my goodness…Alexander. I miss him so much. What would he think if he saw me in a moment like this, lying down on the street with Nico? Nico was just a friend, right? Yeah, he's just a friend, nothing more or nothing less.

I sat up and pushed my hair back and onto my right shoulder. I looked up towards the sky and found the North Star. Alexander always told me that was my star. He said I was the brightest star in his life and that if he followed that star, it would always lead him towards me. I wondered if his zombie was following that star…I shivered and threw that thought away.

Nico sighed loudly and sat up. He also looked at the sky and then he turned to me.

"We should go." He told me as he stood up.

"Yeah, we should." I said taking his hand.

He pulled me up with a little too much force, because we ended up face to face…shocked, I only stared into his dark eyes. He looked into my eyes and we stood like that for a moment. Since I didn't make any movement that told him I was going to kiss him, being a gentleman, he moved backwards and held his hand out for me. Not wanting to disappoint him more, I took his hand and we walked through the dark…I let Nico lead me until we found a small gasoline station.

**Annabeth's POV**

I leaned my head on Percy's shoulder as we all sat down inside the gasoline station. The doors were locked and the cracks in the window were all covered up with furniture we pushed against it. Juniper and Piper managed to make a small fire, contained it, and kept it going in the inside of the gasoline station. Clarisse was in the corner, leaned against the wall. She looked horrible, by the looks of it, she had a fire fever and was burning up. Veronica had volunteered to go get some medicine (since she'd lived in New Jersey for a while) and when Nico offered help, she denied. Now, he sat down next to Jason and Piper. He was taking with Jason but I was sure his mind was somewhere else.

"Clarisse you're okay?" I called out.

The fire was warm and Clarisse was too far away to feel its warmth. I wasn't her friend but that didn't mean I didn't I would let her die. I wasn't that kind of person.

"Hm…" She responded.

I questioned if she even had the strength to speak.

"Juniper is making you some soup. Conner went out to the clothing store, not too far from here, to find some blankets. Are you sure you're okay?" Percy asked.

"I'm fine, guys. Stop worrying!" She scolded it us.

Yes. That was her. Same old Clarisse.

"Alright fine," Percy chuckled. "No more worrying." Then he looked at me and mouthed, _not!_ While shaking his head. I smiled as he pulled me closer to him…all we did was wait.

Not much later, Veronica walked in through the door with a little black bag filled with bottles. She walked over to Clarisse and kneeled down in front of her.

"Here take two Tylenol pills," She said as she looked around the bag for them. "There both 500 ml. You should be fine in about 6 hours."

Clarisse nodded and popped both the pills into her mouth and then drank the water Juniper gave her. Veronica then stood back up and gave me the heads up signal, before she through the bag at me. I caught it (yes, I have amazing reflexes) and looked at her questionably.

"You'll keep it safe, in case we ever need it again." She said as she sat down, next to an old magazine stand.

"Alright…but if I lose them, I'm blaming you." I told her.

She smiled, shook her head and started to play around with her little puppy thing.

We were all still trying to process all the things that happened to us when we heard a noise. It was like a horse kicking its hoves on the pavement loudly, but at the same time a wolve howled in the distance. This was the first time I had ever heard anything about animals. The flames of the fire danced around, casting shadows over all of our faces.

"What was that?" Piper asked.

She moved closer to Jason, who wrapped his arms around her. Veronica and Juniper, those closer to the windows, peaked out and then shook their heads…there was nothing there.

"Maybe it's... _The Jersey Devil_." Veronica said in a sarcastic voice.

"It could be." Jason said.

I almost laughed.

"Are you all insane or have you all spontaneous gone insane. The New Jersey devil is nothing but a myth. A mother had her 13th child and wished it was the devil…boom! Her wish came true. No one believes that. It's just a story to scare little kids." I said as I shook my head.

There was no way I was going to believe those crazy thoughts.

"I'm scared." Conner said.

"See? I rest my case." I told them.

Some chuckled and other's laughed.

We needed a good laugh; I think we all deserved it. But the horse sounds came again, followed by the flapping of large wings. I stood up, letting go of Percy's hand and walked over to the window. I lifted up a curtain and looked outside…there was nothing. Just the wind blowing some leaves around and the light of a full moon.

"Nothing is out there." I told them.

_**BOOM!**_

Something landed on the roof. He stomped its hooves and neighed wildly. I looked around at my friends, as fear came over us. We all took out weapons out and got up.

"I-I'll stay here with Clarisse." Juniper said looking ashamed.

I wonder why.

"That's a brave thing, Juniper. Wait here." I told her as we all walked towards the door.

Percy held his hands on the he door handle and he looked back at us.

"On three?" He asked.

"Sure! 1-" Conner said.

"2-" Nico almost whispered.

"3!" I said as I pushed through and walked into the cold New Jersey air.

I really wish I hadn't.

But it was too late.

**Cliff Hanger!**

**Yes, I am cruel. I came to the library today and the same lady was there…in the computer next to mine. Maybe she caused the story's cliffhanger…who knows?**

**I hoped you liked it!**

**REVIEW**


	15. cHaPtEr 15

**I was going to write in Omega's POV…But I figured you would all throw me in Tartarus if I did.**

**;)**

**So enjoy!**

**Also, Blondie B. Happy and I are Co-writing a story. Our profile is: **_**CodeName-Athena**_**! Please check it out! Our story's name is Asylum and it is POSTED ALREADY!**

**If you haven't check it out and want to read a cool story, there you go!**

**Thanks! Enjoy.**

**R&R**

Annabeth's POV

It was too late.

We all stood in a circle, looking in all different directions, but there was nothing there. Yet, in the middle of all the darkness, I felt something staring at me. There was something living and breathing somewhere…but the question is; where? There was silence. The leaves spun circles as the wind blew and the leaves from the trees fell slowly. What was behind the trees? There was something there, I'm sure of it. In all my six years in this zombie infested world, I have never heard a wolf's howl or a horse's neigh. This wasn't just something I made up in my mind; the others heard it too.

We could go in the woods and investigate…but did we want to? We were all used to danger, which were zombies. But this is a concept we don't know of. We can't just think it's an old folk tale, a legend or a myth and go inside the dark forests expecting to find whatever it is the story told of.

Conner moved towards the forest but was stopped by Percy. He put his strong hand on Conner's shoulder, not allowing him to walk any further.

"We have to act wisely. We have no idea what that was." I told them.

"It's what we know it is; a weird mixture of a horse, wolf, demon with wings." Conner said.

"No, that's just what the legend says. We don't know if that's true."

"She's right," Percy said looking at me. His green eyes glowed in the moonlight. "What if the things are two separate animals? A wolf and a horse."

"Then we can split up into groups." Clarisse's weak voice joined in.

Juniper shook her head.

"You aren't feeling well! We don't know what we are going up against. We should just go inside and stay _together_. Power in numbers, right?" Juniper said.

Everyone was silent. Not knowing which one was the best choice, fighting or going back. The wind began to blow really strongly, causing us all to wrap our coats around us tighter.

"Well, if there is power in numbers why don't we go fight it?" Conner said.

"Why does it always have to be about fighting?" Piper asked.

Before they broke out into an argument, Percy interrupted them.

"What do you think, Annabeth?"

Everyone turn towards me.

I took a deep breath, holding my knife tightly. Clarisse, one of our best fighters, was sick. Most of us looked tired, too exhausted to fight. We had just come out of the frightening moment in the George Washington Bridge, now we had to go fight this thing? We could do it, we were all skilled enough, but this wasn't the right way to act. Not now.

"We are all going back."

My decision didn't agree with all of them, but they all followed me back to the little gasoline station. I was going to open the door, but something went wrong. The door was stuck or jammed, it didn't want to open. I tried to open in three or four times silently, trying to not let the other's notice, but someone did.

"Annabeth, can you open it?" Nico asked.

"Um…You try." I told him.

He looked confused, but he tried and failed. He turned to everyone who was looking at us curiously.

"The door is jammed." He announced.

"Kick it open!" Clarisse said, "Its cold!"

Jason then stepped out of the crowd and tried to kick it open. Nothing worked. One by one they tried and failed. We were locked out in the cold…great.

"Do you hear that?" Veronica said.

"Hear what?" Percy asked.

"It sounds like…animals running towards us."

We all froze and listened. I narrowed my eyes, but then I heard it. It was the sound of many twigs being broken and many feet or paws running at us. We all ran towards the door and tried to open it. Whatever it was it was getting really close; a couple hundred feet away, at most. The pressure of everyone pushing up against the door, caused it to open, and we all fell in. the door was broken now, swinging in and out as the animal or animals kept running towards out direction.

"The fire!" Piper said.

I looked over at the fire and my brain made a connection. This might be one of the ways the animal(s) know we are here. I got to work on extinguish the flames while the boys worked on closing the door, forming a block-aid with anything they could find.

We all sat, pressed against the back wall, watching the two creatures immerge from the woods. At least one mystery was solved. It was no one monster, or creature, it was two; a beautiful pure black horse and a wolf with chocolate red fur and silver eyes. The wolf howled up at the moon and the horse stomped its hooves on the hard pavement. I was shocked and confused. How come I haven't seen these things before? Why do they just appear now, when Percy, Nico, Conner and Jason use their powers?

"I told you it was forbidden." I heard Nico whisper to Percy.

Percy glared at him, but turned his attention back at the creatures.

"They seem familiar." He mused.

"Too familiar." Jason whispered.

And just as Jason spoke, the wolf turned to face the door. We were hidden by darkness, but it's silver eyes stared right at us. The wolf growled, causing the horse to turn its attention to us as well. Then the horse did something unusual. It spread out pure black wings from its body and neighed loudly.

"A Pegasus." I whispered, remembering the Greek Myth. "The horse that sprang from Medusa's neck after Perseus beheaded her."

Percy's eyes widen with realization.

"Blackjack?"

The horses head turned towards the sound of Percy's voice. Percy shook his head as if he couldn't believe it.

"No way…"

Both creatures slowly walked towards us, until they were face to face with the only thing that separated us…a window.

"You know the horse?" I asked.

"Yeah…isn't that right, Jason?" Percy said.

"That's Lupa. But how is this possible?" Jason told us.

"I'm starting to believe everything that comes our way." Conner said.

We all nodded in agreement.

Percy and Jason both stood up, despite Piper and I trying to convince them not too, and they walked over to the glass. They placed one of their hands on the glass, and the animals looked up at them.

This made me wonder…What other things didn't I know?

_**OMEGA**_

Thalia's POV

"TREY, SAMANTHA, HIT THE DECK!" I called out as Zombies came out of nowhere, throwing large rocks.

I dodged a stone and pointed my arrows at the zombies. I shot two arrows at a time and it hit both their marks. I smiled as I say Travis shooting them from a long range.

The moon reined the sky and I always loved that. The admired the moon more than the sun, but that was just one of the things that made me unique, I guess. Samantha and Katie fought with swords as Will, Diana and I took turns shooting the zombies that were too far away and were approaching. Leo had his sword, but he preferred throwing hammers and screw drivers at the zombies. I never quite understood that…

"Three left, guys!" Samantha said as she pulled her sword from a zombie's chest.

Will, Diana and I shot at the last three zombies. They crumbled to the floor.

"WOO! Victory for team Omega!" Leo exclaimed as he picked up a hammer from the floor.

"We really need to get going." Diana said as she walked ahead.

I watched her walk and then I turned to the rest of the group. I tilted my head towards Diana and they all silently groaned and made faces at her. I gave them the _SHHH_ sign and tired hard not to laugh. I thought I was strict…it seems Diana beats me at that.

We didn't have to walk far until we saw the sign.

_**Welcome to Massachusetts**_

I groaned. We had traveled slightly off, but at least we made it to a new state. I wondered how my cousin's were doing.

"Can we camp out somewhere?" Grover asked as we walked.

"Yes, we have to find some place first." I told him.

"Maybe we can stay in the city of Adams?" Katie said.

I thought about it. The city was next to the Vermont border, it was a perfect place to stay at. I nodded and smiled at Katie. She seemed proud and smiled back.

"Diana, set course for Adams!" Leo said as if he was the captain of a ship.

Diana looked back at him and glared. Samantha laughed out loud, since she never really hid her feelings, and Leo grinned at her. I sighed as we kept walking towards Adams. I couldn't wait to find a place to rest. Not just because I was tired, but because the laptop was the only heavy thing in my back pack. That was a reminder that it was here with me, and that finding it wasn't just a crazy dream. It was real.

I couldn't wait to explore it and find out its mysteries. I still haven't told the others, since the dream I had about them turning into zombies was still inside my head. I knew that couldn't happen because they were all great fighters and could defend themselves, but…

"WHOAAAAAA, OH, OH, OH, It's always a good time!" Leo sang.

I thought everyone was going to yell at him to be quite, but what I saw surprised me.

"Woke up on the right side of my bed. What's up with this prince song inside my head? Hands up if your down to get down tonight…cuz it's always a good time." Grover sang after him.

They both grinned at each other and waited for someone else to join in.

"Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care. Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere. I'm in, if you're down, to get down tonight…Cuz it's always a good time." Travis sang as he walked.

"Good morning and good night. I'll walk up at twilight." Samantha sang.

"It's gonna be alright." Katie sang along.

"We don't even have to try; it's always a good time!" They all sang.

I surprised myself as I found myself singing along with them. We sang and danced as we walked. Laughing at how childish we were acting, but at the time we didn't care.

"WHOAAAAAA, OH, OH, OH! WHOAAA, IT'S ALWAYS A GOOD TIME!" We sang.

**(A.N/ The name of the song is **_**Good Time by Owl City Ft. Carly Rae Jepsen**_**)**

Trey spun me around once as I smiled and sang along. Diana was even singing.

I noticed something I didn't before. We were the only ones alive in this world…that we knew of. There might be some survivors in the other continents that we know nothing about, but here…this little group that we were, we were close. A bunch of lucky, crazy people that got the chance to live through this bad time. We were there for each other. Just as Nico and Percy were there for me.

They might be crazy and different, but I'm lucky I have to travel to Vermont with them. I'd be lying if I said otherwise.

We kept singing until the song ended. For some reason, it seemed like the moon was shining brighter, lighting up our path as we walked. There were trees on both sides and the road was filled with dirt and pebbles. The trees seemed to glow under the powerful light of the moon. We walked and walked and it seemed like we would never reach Adams. But we did, eventually.

The city of Adams looked like a ghost town. The buildings were all broken down, crackled or falling apart. But I was all used to that, what I didn't like was the Appalachian Mountains. I had forgotten it was right next to the city of Adams and the only way to go to Vermont was to either go around or go over the mountains.

But we didn't think about that at this instant, we headed over to the building that looked the safest and the one that is standing. We went into it and we build out little camp inside, making sure that the doors and windows were secured.

But…why didn't I feel safe?

**I am soooo sorry!**

**I was going to make it longer, but Hurricane Sandy is taking away all the wifi! (Darn you.)**

**I am used to hurricanes, being from Florida, but here in New York, everyone is freaking out.**

**Also:**

**ASYLUM BY CodeName-Athena IS UP! WOO!**

**Please read it if you can! Thanks.**

**Review!**


	16. cHaPtEr 16

**Please check out**_** CodeName-Athena**_** the profile I made with the amazing Blondie B. Happy! Our new story is named **_**Asylum**_**. It's awesome.**

Annabeth's POV

We all stood outside with _Blackjack_ and _Lupa_. The sun was just rising over the horizon, giving life to this dead planet. The wind moved silently, rustling the leaves, making them spin in circles. We were all still a bit stunned about these animals, but most of us had already got used to them. We had figured out that the animals could talk to Jason and Percy, but that we couldn't hear it. I figured it was maybe they spoke mentally to each other, telepathically, but who knows?

We had to get moving if we wanted to reach Pennsylvania in time. I think we headed a bit off course, but this is the way I used to take with my parents. We used to live in Virginia, so we would come up to New York and back down. We would always take this route…but then again, we did have a car…which we didn't have now.

Percy and Jason were a bit away from the group, with the animals, sometimes nodding at something they were talking about. We were all eating a cup of soup and drinking water. I really missed the museum hideout, where Grover and Juniper would plant their own food. We could have anything we asked for…well, almost everything.

Since everyone was just talking, and I didn't have anything to talk about, I took out my iPod and waited for a random song to play.

**I have to wonder if this wave's too big to ride,**

**Commit or not commit is such a crazy tide!**

**Yet sooner than I thought but you called me out,**

**I lost control when there's no doubt,**

**I'm gonna start all over!**

The song sounded extremely familiar to me, so I looked down at the screen.

_Miley Cyrus- Start All Over…_

I smiled a bit. I remembered when I was little and I would watch those old but good, Disney shows. Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, Avatar (wait, that's nickelodeon). It made me stop for a minute and miss my house. I missed my childhood in Virginia, I missed my warm bed, my brothers, my dad, and my mom. I had taken all those things for granted and I never appreciated any of it. I regretted that now.

**Out of the fire and into the fire again!**

**You make me want to forget and start all over!**

**Here I come, straight out of my mind or worse.**

**Another chance to get burned and start all over!**

**I'm gonna start all over!**

Nico walked up to me and snapped his fingers in front of my face. I glared, not being able to finish the song, and turned the iPod off.

"What are we going to do?" I asked as I took my headphones off.

"Lupa told Jason where we had to go to reach Pennsylvania faster. Blackjack will lead us in the sky. Lupa will walk with us on foot. They will leave as soon as we reach Pennsylvania, and they warned us not to us our powers again." Nico filled me in as we walked over to Percy.

"Thanks for telling me, Nico."

"No problem."

Percy's sea green eyes brightened up as I walked closer to him. He opened his arms and I walked straight into them. He shielded me from the cold and smiled down at me. He was never afraid to how affection, something I wasn't you too. When you live in a house where you don't get along with your step-parent, you won't get a lot of hugs.

"Nico filled you in?" He asked as he walked Blackjack extended his wings.

"Yep."

"Did he tell you we are going to be on Blackjack as he flies?"

I looked up at him and he beamed down at me. I raised an eyebrow, but otherwise I was amused. I had to know Percy was going to do something.

"We're going to be riding, Blackjack?" I asked.

Percy nodded.

"Without a saddle?"

Percy nodded again, this time a grin adorned his face. I rolled my eyes and nodded, telling him I was going along with his plan.

"If I fall and kill myself," I said as I tried to glare at his smiling face, "I'm going to come back and haunt you."

He laughed as he led me over to his horse. Blackjack was more amazing up close. His beautiful black mane flowed in the wind, his wings were stretched out high as if he was going to take off flying. His black eyes looked into mine as I smiled at him.

"Blackjack, you are one handsome horse." I complimented.

He immediately whinnied in reply, but I didn't understand it. Percy chuckled and nodded.

"She is." Percy responded.

I felt extremely left out.

"What did he say?" I asked Percy.

"I'll tell you later."

I punched his shoulder and got on Blackjack. I had a faint memory of riding a horse, but I didn't know when or where, since I was little. Plus, as I grew up, I'd seen lots of people do it on TV, so I just mimicked their movement. And it seemed to work.

"Have you ever ridden a horse?" Percy asked as he mounted Blackjack.

"Yes. Isn't it obvious?" I told him.

"Very."

I wonder what that was supposed to mean, but before I could ask him, Blackjack took off towards the air at amazing speeds. The cold wind blew hard against my face, making my hair whip around and hit Percy in the face. He managed to grab all my hair and put it on my side where I took hold of it.

"Sorry!" I said as I held my hair in place.

"No, it's okay. It wasn't your fault."

I looked around and what I saw simply took my breath away. Blackjack's strong, black wings moved up and down with such strength and power. The sun looked amazing from this height. It looked like the sun was chasing us, since it was still rising up, making its way towards the sky. I could see our friends from up here. They were running after Lupa through the forest in front of the gas station.

I turned back a bit to see Percy. His messy black hair was getting tossed around by the wind. I noticed how strong he was when the sunlight reflected off him. He looked like a god.

"Amazing, isn't it?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I turned back and leaned against his chest, trying really hard not to fall towards one side. He put his head on my shoulder and started to point things out for me, telling me what they were about. I did the same, since I was also knowledgeable with certain things and that's how we spent our time. Smiling, talking, laughing…

**Piper's POV**

Have you ever seen a movie where Indians are running the forest? You know, when they have their weapons drawn and they are jumping over rocks and fallen logs, going around trees and huge bushes? Yeah, that's kind of like how we looked like. As we ran, some zombies appeared out of nowhere. We took turns killing them, whoever was closer would have to attack it. Knifes flew through the air, along with arrows. Swords crashed onto rotten skin. Zombies fell to the floor.

Lupa barked.

"To your right!" Jason said translating Lupa's words.

We all looked to see five zombies running at us. The all ran, their bones sometimes sticking out of their blackened skin, groaning and moaning words we didn't understand. Veronica's eyes narrowed as she threw a small knife through the air, stabbing a zombie straight in the head. Juniper's arrows cut through the air, also hitting a zombie.

I didn't have extra knifes to throw, or any other weapon. If I threw my main weapon, which was my knife, I would never see that again. So I crossed out that option. The boys thought they were the only ones with powers. I also had one. I don't like to call it a power; it's more of an ability. I can charm speak. Ever since I was little, I could get anything or everything I wanted just by asking in the right way. I never took advantage of that power, but that didn't mean I didn't use it.

I wanted to tell all the zombies to attack themselves, but I was afraid some weird animal would show up. If Percy and Jason used their powers and Blackjack and Lupa appeared, what if I used my power and a giant dove appeared! No…that would be weird.

Bark.

"Jump!" Jason yelled.

We all jumped over a little trench that was about three feet wide. Our boots made sounds as we each crashed down onto the rocks on the other side. We kept running.

"I'm so tired! My legs are falling off-whoops! Lost one." Conner said as he shot the last two zombies.

We only killed four since one of the zombies fell through the crack in the earth.

"Don't be a weakling! Keep running." Clarisse told him.

Well, she seems to feel better. That was good; I didn't think that Blackjack could hold three people onto his back. I ran faster. I passed a determined Veronica, a dying Conner, and a quite Nico until I reached Jason. My feelings towards him were rapidly growing. He looked towards me with his beautiful electric blue eyes and smiled. The scar on his lip made him look more handsome; I loved it when he smiled. I grabbed his hand and he gladly accepted it.

Bark.

"She says we are almost there! Do you guys want to take a break?" Jason asked.

We were all sprinting across the forest, wasting our energy. Nico was carrying his book bag and Juniper's since poor Juniper wasn't strong enough to sprint and carry all that weight.

I tugged on Jason's hand and he nodded. We all started run a bit slower, and slower, and slower until we all stopped. I panted and heard something drop behind me. I put my hair in a ponytail, since it was so annoying, and turned to see Conner on the floor, pretending to be dead. Veronica, Clarisse and Juniper sat down on a big rock, talking a breather. Nico put the book bags on the floor and sat on a fallen log, running his hands through his hair. We both sat down on the log next to Nico.

Lupa walked over to the girls and sat down next to Veronica. Veronica petted her head and played with her fur, which Lupa seemed to enjoy. Lupa would only go next to Jason, Percy, Veronica and me without growling or barking.

"What about Percy and Annabeth?" I asked.

"Those two love birds? They'll just fly to Pennsylvania without noticing. We'll catch up, though." Jason told me.

I nodded and leaned against him, as he wrapped an arm around my waist. Clarisse got up and walked over to Conner. She stepped on his hand.

"OW!" Conner said as he jumped up and screamed.

It was pretty funny, so some of us laughed.

"Oh! You're alive!...I'm not disappointed at all." Clarisse said as she sat back down.

Conner glared as he massaged his hand.

"Why did you wake me up from my beauty sleep? Did Lupa eat Nico?" Conner asked.

We all laughed at that one. Lupa really hated Nico. The reason was unknown to all of us, even Jason. Nico glared at Conner.

"Be careful, Conner. You don't want someone to step on your other hand." Nico said.

"If you step on my other hand then…I'll throw you to Lupa."

"I'd like to see you try-"

"Alright!" Jason said. "We should start walking before some crazy thing attacks us."

Lupa barked in agreement.

We got up and headed towards Pennsylvania.

**Sorry this was short!**

**I update now since I had no idea if I'll be able to update in the next few days. I hoped it wasn't that bad!**

**Review!**


	17. CHapTEr 17

**Hey guys!**

**Exciting news: I made a new story. It's called; **_**Different Worlds**_**! I hope you guys can read it.**

**Also, Asylum; Chapter 2 is up! **

Annabeth's POV

I felt pretty bad for leaving the others behind, but I guess I felt worse when the never ending teasing started. I had always paid good attention to my surroundings but Percy was so distracting. He made me forget everything that was around me. I still didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Lupa and Blackjack had left about an hour ago. They made sure we were safety in Pennsylvania before they left. I'm not going to lie; I think I'm really going to miss the Pegasus. He was nice and loyal like Percy. Oh, great. I'm comparing animals to Percy. I'm officially going insane.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Conner asked.

"Follow me and be very careful. There's something I didn't mention to you guys. Back at the safe house, Nico, Jason and I found some…umm, some sort of signal, a transmitter, some sort of radio wave. It was like if someone was trying to call for help." Percy explained.

My eyes widened and I felt happiness surge through my veins. There were more people! We weren't the only ones out here! Maybe it was someone we knew or some lucky person that wasn't affected by this horrible epidemic as everyone else was. Yes, I called it an epidemic. Why? Because there was a cure. Just like a terrible illness, there was a cure for it. And we would find it.

"Really? That's great!" Veronica smiled.

Nico nodded as he looked at her.

"Not only that. But there was another one in Vermont. That's why the Omega team went that way. We have no idea what to expect, but we can only hope it's good." Nico said as he walked along with Percy.

"And why didn't you tell this to us earlier?" I asked them.

It would have been a little nice to know why I was risking my life to go to a faraway place. I knew there was something behind this…I knew this wasn't random. But I would have never thought it would be because there were other people out there.

"I don't know. I wanted to tell you, but I guess I never really thought about it." Percy said as he walked.

He never really thought about telling me something this important? What else are you hiding, Percy?

We stumbled upon a small ghost town. Well, everything was a ghost town now a day, but this looked to have been abandoned more than 6 years ago. The houses were already deteriorating but some were already crumbled on the floor. Juniper went over to the tall grasses and picked up a wild flower. She smiled as she placed it in her hair and returned to the group. We walked forward until we reached one of the houses that looked stable enough to go in.

"Are we camping here? I bet you all are thirsty." Juniper said as she readjusted the flower in her hair.

"Yeah…But how do we know it's safe?" Piper asked.

"Simple," Conner said as he held up his gun. "I shoot into the building and if anything comes out angrily to attack us then…it's not safe."

"That's not smart." Clarisse said.

It was good to see that she was better. We definitely needed Clarisse. She was a great fighter, even if she had an attitude problem.

"So?"

Then Conner shot. The bullet went through the wooden wall of the old house. Nothing happened. It shot again and again, until he had shot about ten times. Nothing happened. But he did leave some unpleasant bullet holes in the walls.

"See? Nothing's in ther-"

But Conner was cut off by an eye piercing scream. About five women zombies came out of the house, some with bullets through their legs. I saw Clarisse smack Conner across the head before she took her spear and ran towards the first zombie.

The zombie's hair was all tangled, like birds' nests, and they walked with a limp. The all groaned and tried to mumble words as they ran towards us, but they didn't get close enough to attack. Clarisse speared through two of them, while Juniper shot one with her arrows, and Conner killed the last one.

Sometimes you had to let others have fun.

"They looked like mothers." Veronica said as she walked closer to one.

"_Mothers_? What do you mean by that?" Jason asked.

Mothers…my eyes widen.

"She means that they must have been protecting their children." I told them.

We all stopped to stare at the house, questioning if we should even enter or not. The sun was burning in the skies, yet I didn't feel the warmth. I shivered inside my coat as the walls of the house shook. There was movement inside, which meant there was someone or something there.

"Should we go inside?" Piper asked.

"I don't see why not? It's probably just children." Nico said.

He walked over towards the house but Percy stopped him.

"We aren't going to kill those children. _Zombie_ children or not." Percy said firmly as he looked back at us.

He looked amazing.

His black hair moved in the cold breeze and his eyes were darker than normal. He had an amazing tan and his muscles made him look like a model.

His eyes scanned the Alpha Team and widened all of a sudden. He looked frozen and completely shocked. We all turned around to see something I really didn't expected to see.

"_Rosie?_" Nico said, his dark eyes wide.

Juniper and Piper gasped, but Piper put a hand over her mouth and moved towards Jason. Rosie looked horrible. Her clothes were ripped as if she had run through rose bushes and the thorns had ripped her clothes. Her eyes were completely black now and her hair was similar to the zombies that were on the floor. She was looking at us with her head tilted to the side, like a dog.

She stuck a hand out. Her skin was turning green and chunks of it were messing, as if someone had bit her.

"Way-ting." She said as she sounded out her words.

Wayting? Did she mean waiting?

"Waiting for who, Rosie?" Percy spoke.

Love and sadness were intertwined with his words. I looked up at him and grabbed his hand in mine. He would jump off a bridge if this girl told him too. And I understood it. He raised her, watched her grow, combed her hair…he was basically her father. To see Rosie as a zombie must have devastated him beyond compare.

"Fo-ur. He-lps." She said.

For help? She was waiting for help?

Rosie then shook her head furiously, so hard I thought that her head was going to fly off her body. Nico and Percy's eyes had tears in them. I wondered how much they cared about her.

"Noonee camhe."

None came.

She then glared at us and moved forward. She started to slowly walk towards us, but that slow walk turned into a run. She was running at us with her mouth open and her hands pointed at us.

My eyes widen and I grabbed Percy by his arm and ran. I was dragging him, which was hard, as far away from Rosie as possible. I could see Veronica follow my example as she and Juniper dragged Nico off somewhere.

Percy struggled against me and this was one of the only times I was glad I was strong. Once I had dragged him back into the woods, I forced him to look at me and I grabbed his face in my hands. I placed my forehead against his as tears fell from his eyes.

"It's my fault, Annabeth. It's my fault!" He said as he grabbed my hands and held them tightly.

I wiped them away with my fingers and he put his face on the nook of my neck. It was ticklish, but this wasn't the time to laugh.

"No, it's not. It's not your-"

"Don't say that." He said angrily. But not at me…he was angry with himself. "I failed to protect her. I failed."

I was about to responded to him when I heard a gunshot. I froze and Percy froze.

**I promise the next chapter will be better!**

**I had to type really fast to get this done, since I only had about...13 minutes to write.**

**Please check out: Asylum by CodeName-Athena (Blondie B. Happy and I).**

**Please check out my new story: **_**Different Worlds!**_

**Review!**


	18. chAPteR 18

**I have a lot of things to be thankful for. I am thankful to have such amazing readers, like you all. I am thankful for fanfiction, for allowing me to write these amazing stories and get to know so many awesome friends I have made here on fanfiction. I am thankful to God for giving me my love for writing and my talent.**

**Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, following and favorting this or any other of my 20 stories. **

**I will always be thankful.**

Thalia's POV

I had spent all night locked up in my own room on the third floor of the building, researching and playing around with the laptop. I was amazed at all the things I started to discover, but even more amazed that the battery from the computer wasn't running out. I checked and read different files on medication and cures, but none of them were the cure I was looking for. I remember when Percy told us that in this trip, each group would find something important that will help save humanity. And there was no doubt in my mind that the Omega team's find was this laptop.

The golden sun rays penetrated the old, torn curtains that hung lazily from the wall. I was sitting on my bed, my fingers typing away on the keyboard; my eyes were scanning each and every corner of the pages. Another night had gone by where I hadn't slept. I knew that as bad for me, but this was just to interesting…to tempting to have it there, sitting in my backpack, waiting for me to open it. It had been a long time since I had used the computer. There was no internet, but you don't need internet to open up certain files. Thank the heavens for that.

_One New Message!_

_[Read or discard?]_

My eyebrow shot up. A new message? From who? Did the Alpha team find another computer? Is this Percy and Nico trying to tell me they are alright. I clicked on the read message and on the bottom right corner of the screen, there came up a little white box with a red border.

_If you are reading this…you have no idea how lucky you are. You have been chosen out of many people, well…the entire population of the world to be tested on a new project. You have all been chosen by some specific characteristic that had made you stand out, out of all the other people. You will be carefully monitored to see how you would react in an extreme situation. We will place you in a lab with something that is not normal to see how you would act. Now…if you are reading this, than something has gone terribly wrong. Something has happened that we are no longer here and that you are still there. There is a way to get everything back to normal…but since this is a test, even if we are not here, we need you to use your brains and figure out how to return things back to normal. If there are any problems, please contact the number you see below._

_[November 21 2006]_

I blinked a couple of times as I read, re-read and re-read it again. I was _lucky_ to be in the middle of this zombie infested world? I…I was chosen for some type of test? I don't remember being chosen for any types of test! I barely talked to my own father or my step mother…Ever since my mother died. I don't remember being placed in a lab with something un-normal…I don't remember any experiment going wrong.

But this might be someone else's computer. Whoever the owner of this computer was, they had been chosen to live through something extreme like surviving a zombie attack and maybe… things got out of hand.

I quickly closed the file and headed over to the Documents. I searched up the date that had been posted on the bottom of the message. November 21, 2006. About six years ago…the same time that this zombie thing started out. I got a whole bunch of saved newspaper articles that I knew it would take me more than a while to read…I needed more time…one more night, at least.

"No, Thalia…I can't stay in here any longer…their going to start worrying." I told myself as I closed the computer, ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

I leaned back on towards the bed and felt my eye lids starting to feel heavy…

I had a lot to think about. What really happened? Did a zombie or a virus of some sort spread out and contaminate the whole world? If that was the case then why didn't we get contaminated? Were we chose for the experiment and given some sort of vaccine to help us survive it…were we chosen and we didn't even know it?

All these things made me feel uneasy and incredibly tired. I don't regret staying up all night but I kind of do, as confusing as that sounds. I put my head on the wall and began to fade into a dream…

~Dream~

_We were all sitting around a long, rectangular table. A huge turkey was placed in the middle of the table by a smiling Juniper. She brushed a green highlight behind her ear and made her way over to where Grover was sitting at, taking the seat next to him. Grover smiled down at her as he checked that everything was on the table. Mash potatoes, green beans, salads, pies, all kinds of deserts and other traditional thanksgiving food._

_Percy and Annabeth sat in the far side of the table. Percy was at the head of the table and Annabeth was right by his side. Her blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She was wearing a red sweater and her eyes were filled with happiness. Percy's face was decorated by a grin as he took her hand in his and continued telling whatever story he was telling the rest of us. His raven black hair made his sea green eyes glow as the whole table laughed._

_Everyone was there. Everyone was happy._

_Nico was wearing his usual black attire but to his side there was a girl. Long brown hair and eyes, smiling up at him and he smiled down at her. Conner, Travis, Leo, Piper, Jason, Will, Clarisse, well…everyone had smiles on their faces and they looked at the food hungrily._

_I noticed something too…Only half the table was filled._

"_Where are the others?" Jason asked as the laughter around him began to quiet down._

"_We're here!" Said as group of people as they entered the room._

_I had never seen these people in my life…but they seemed familiar. A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes entered the room along with a boy with light brown hair that looked bleached by the sun, came in. They didn't seem like a couple, but they seemed like good friends. But then there came a lot of other people behind them. People I have never seen and I really didn't recognize. I was about to say something when Percy spoke out._

"_Jack! Daxter! HaleyAnne! Glad you could make it!" He smiled at them warmly, so I relaxed a bit._

"_Of course! We have a lot to be thankful for." HaleyAnne said as she sat down._

_The guy named Jack sat down near the other two. He had light brown-blonde hair that was fairly long. It reached up to his eyes which were a startling bright blue color._

"_I'm glad you all could make it." Annabeth smiled._

_I looked beside me to see Leo sitting next to Samantha._

"_Leo…"I whispered. "Who are these people?"_

_Leo laughed, being his crazy normal self and shook his head._

"_Ah. You're funny, Thalia." He said as he patted me on the shoulder and turned back to talk to Jason, Piper and Samantha._

_I was confused…who were these people…and why did their names sound so familiar?_

**Suddenly the dream changed.**

_I was standing in a field. I didn't know where I was but I did recognize something…Rosie, the little girl Percy, Nico and I raised was talking. I didn't really understand what she was saying, but whatever it was, it made Annabeth pull Percy away. They disappeared from the scene, along with Juniper, Veronica and Nico. Only Connor, Clarisse, Jason and Piper were left standing there._

_Rosie slowly stumbled back into the woods but as she did more and more zombies started to run out of the woods. Their jaws were wide open, their skin decomposing and ripped, their eyes pure black, their clothes stained with blood. Conner brought out his gun and started to shoot at the zombies. Juniper started to launch arrows while Jason and Piper ran for some more action up close._

**But my dream changed again and I was started to get annoyed.**

_I saw Rosie stumbling through the woods, spying on Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth held Percy tighter towards her as she heard a gunshot. Percy's arms wrapped around Annabeth's body and he buried his face in the nook of her neck._

_She glared at Annabeth and was about to walk towards them, but she stumbled and fell. She laid on the ground glaring at Annabeth…but then Percy ran towards the sound, taking Annabeth with him. Rosie's glare intensified._

"THALIA!" Diana's voice rang out as she knocked on the door.

I jumped, causing the computer to fall on the floor.

"Chiz!" I said as I picked it up and shoved it in my book bag. I opened the door and Diana stood outside looking at me with a puzzled expression.

"We have to leave, but what was that noise?" She asked as her dark blue eyes scanned the room.

"Nothing. My bow just fell on the floor. What time is it?" I asked as I saw Travis and Katie walk down the stairs.

"It's time to be up. We're leaving."

"Give me five minutes." I told her as I turned towards the room.

She glared at me and crossed her arms.

"You have four." Then she walked away.

I sighed and threw myself on the bed, not caring if I had five minutes or not. They won't leave without me anyways.

_Why does life have to be so complicated? What do those dreams mean? Why was Rosie glaring at Annabeth? _I thought as I closed my eyes.

My life is too complicated.

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**

**I have a lot of things to be thankful for. I am thankful to have such amazing readers, like you all. I am thankful for fanfiction, for allowing me to write these amazing stories and get to know so many awesome friends I have made here on fanfiction. I am thankful to God for giving me my love for writing and my talent.**

**Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, following and favorting this or any other of my 20 stories. **

**I will always be thankful.**

**Review!**


	19. cHaPtEr 19

**Hey guys.**

**Yes…I am alive. I feel so horrible for not being able to update, but I am back. I will always write, even if I take a long…'break'. Different circumstances didn't allow me to write, much less update. But I will try my best to update from now on.**

**Enjoy.**

Percy's POV

_Annabeth's thin body leaned against a cracked wall decorated with dry blood. Her beautiful blonde hair which normally glowed in the sun was now covered with sweat and dry blood. Her beautiful full pink lips were cracked and they were paler than usual. Her stormy grey eyes scanned her surroundings as her hand held on to her side. She winced._

_I knew this was a dream, yet it felt like it wasn't. The sun was still blinding my eyes and the heat making me feel like I was in an oven…but this wasn't supposed to be hot. It was supposed to be cold. We were in the winter months…_

_Annabeth looked around, trying to find someone desperately._

"_PERCY!" her screams echoed. "PERCY WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

_She pushed herself up on the wall, trying to stand up, but her side started to bleed more. I tried moving towards her, desperately wanting to hold her close and help her. But I couldn't move. I looked down at my feet to see the hands of a small zombie holding my feet in place, pulling me to the ground, not letting me help the only girl I have ever loved._

_I tried move, to kick the hands away, but the more I struggled the more the ground tried to swallow me. My heart started to pound louder and louder. I was up to my knees in dirt and I kept going down. My eyes darted from the ground to Annabeth. Annabeth had managed to get herself to stand, and she striped to wrap her jacket around the wound, but it kept bleeding. Her desperate voice rang out through the woods. I yelled her name, but she didn't seem to hear me._

_I yelled and yelled until my voice almost went out but I was already up to my knees in the dirt. I tried to breath, to collect as much air as possible, but I thought I was being selfish. What about Annabeth? I need to focus on saving her instead of myself…I'll be alright._

"_Annabe-"_

"_Shhh…you'll be fine, Pewcy. You don't need her." A little girl's voice said as my vision became clouded by dirt._

_I closed my eyes and held my breath for the longest time…_this is a dream no matter how real it feels_, I tried reminding myself. But that doesn't mean I'm going to breath in dirt. What I was really worried about was Annabeth. Was she ok? Would her screaming attract zombies? Would she be okay?_

"_Open your eyes, Pewcy." The harmless voice commanded._

_I didn't want too, but its innocence was so persuasive, my eyes opened without any hesitation. Suddenly, I was in the water. But not in just any place, the water right below the George Washington Bridge. The water where I fell inside with Annabeth and took her to safety._

_I looked around to find a girl with bright red hair in a smile white dress floating around in front of me. Her eyes were bright green and she smiled at me as she waved. I blinked, but waved back. She looked familiar but I couldn't pin-point exactly where I had meant her…she reminded me of a rose._

"_You're safe here with me. Stay with me, Pewcy."_

_I wanted too. Something inside of me told me, yelled at me to stay in the water with this rose like girl. To stay safe, away from all the zombies and the infected world I'm forced to live in…but I couldn't. What about Annabeth? The Omega team? The Alpha team? My cousins? My friends? The people who count on me to keep them safe! I can't stay, I know I can't. But her voice is so…_

"_Stay with me-"_

"_No." I told her firmly._

_She looked shock. I could tell because her bright green eyes grew in size._

"_What?" She asked._

"_No," I said as I brushed my floating hair away from my face. "I can't stay here. I need to go with my friends."_

_I waited for her to reply but it didn't come. She just stood there, frozen, as the sea currents played with her red locks. I was going to ask her if she was ok, but the thought of Annabeth made me get out of my daze, and I shot up towards the surface. But before I got to the surface, a hand grabbed my arm. I looked down, expecting to see the little girl but instead I saw a little zombie. Her face cracked, her eyes black, no hair on her head. Her skin was rotten black and falling off as she struggled to pull me down._

_I tried to yell to her, but my powers were gone. I couldn't breathe under water…I was drowning. I trashed around, fighting, but it was like this girl had the strength of 100 men. I heard Annabeth's screams and I tried to get up towards the surface, knowing she needed my help. But I began to feel light headed, the world started to go black. My lungs ached and I needed to breath, I need too…I failed her._

I woke up with a start.

Annabeth was sleeping next to me, wrapped around in a warm blanket and Nico was far to my right. The camp fire flames danced around and flickered every once in a while. Clarisse and Veronica were the ones who were supposed to be up, attending it, but Clarisse had been tired and went to sleep. The girl with long brown hair had her back to me, yet she knew I was up.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she threw a stick into the fire, making it rise.

Her brown eyes seemed to turn the color of the flames, a bright orange color, as she turned to face me.

"Annabeth was worried about your nightmares. Were they about Rosie?" She asked again.

Rosie…she was the little girl in my dream. I shivered at the thought of it. My dream was so vivid…so real. I felt her strong grip, I saw Annabeth's pain, I felt myself drowning and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I hated to feel powerless.

"No, well, yes. I calmed down after you guys told me Conner didn't shoot her. He was just shooting those zombies who attached you. Speaking of that, how's your arm?" I asked, Veronica.

She laughed and shook her head, lifting her arm a bit so I could see it bandaged up.

"It will be fine. Oh look, Annabeth's up. It's your turn, guys." Veronica said before she left.

I turned around to face the beautiful blonde girl as she rubbed her eyes and blinked at the fire. I smiled a bit as her, as she got up and sat down next to me near the fire. She brushed the hair out of her face and placed it in its usual ponytail. She was wearing a red polo under her large black coat, passed down to her from Piper, jean shorts and torn up converse. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close, wanting her warmth.

_She should be living better. With her own clothes in a house, not outside trying not to get killed by zombies_, I thought.

"You okay?" She asked me as she put her face in the nook of my neck and sighed.

"I'm alright, Wise Girl."

We both watched the fire move around as it's flames played an endless game of tag with the wind. I had Annabeth next to me, Nico snoring somewhere to my right, the friends…all I wished to know is if Thalia and her team were alright. Me, knowing Thalia, knows she ok. She loves camping and all those types of things. Just like Annabeth liked math and to learn stuff. Plus Travis, Katie, Grover, Samantha and the other's would keep her alive…sane, that's another question.

I watched Annabeth expertly move something inside the fire and more flames went up. She threw the stick she was using into the fire too, feeding the fire who ate everything hungrily.

"Did you hear that?" Annabeth said as she looked pass my shoulder and into the woods.

I looked too, but I didn't see anything and I didn't feel that…that little feeling I would feel if there was danger around.

"It's probably the wind."

"Yeah…you're probably right."

"Are you okay?" This time, I asked her.

"Me? Shouldn't I be asking you this?" She told me as she crossed her arms over her chest, snuggling closer into her jacket.

"You already did; figured it would only be fair if I asked you back."

Her eyes tore away from the woods and looked into my sea green eyes. She looked so beautiful.

"I'm fine."

I smiled softy.

"We're supposed to find someone here." I began but she cut me off.

"Yeah, you never finished telling us your plan. It's important Percy." She told me.

"I know. I'll explain everything this morning, when everyone is awake."

"Promise me, you will. No matter what."

"I promise, Wise Girl."

We talked about other things, letting the time slip away. We had our weapons incase anything came up, but nothing did. I was going to tell Annabeth about my dream but I didn't see how it fit into our conversation, so I didn't bring it up. I know she would be mad and I would get to hear her yell to me about it later, but I didn't tell her. I didn't want to worry her more than I think she was already.

"Guys, it's my turn. Go back to sleep before I do." Nico said after a few hours.

We went back to sleep without question. The sun wouldn't be up for hours and we would just be wasting time and energy trying to stay up. I just laid down next to her, letting her use my chest as her pillow. I laid awake thinking for a while but then my eyes started to close.

I know how I would explain this to them…All in time.

**I know this wasn't my best chapter and it was pretty short for a new chapter after so long, but I promise never to take so long to update. Not again. I felt so horrible, not being able to write. But situation after another, I don't have a computer anymore. Just my trusty pen-drive.**

**I'll update soon, Hopefully.**

**Review? Please?**


	20. cHaPtEr 20

**Thank you so much for wishing me a Happy Birthday. My Birthday was alright until I read your reviews and it became the most amazing day ever.**

**As I promised, here is the new update for Warning: Zombie Takeover.**

**It gets really interesting and confusing but everything will be explained…in time.**

**Enjoy! Thank you guys again.**

Annabeth's POV

Something really weird is going on. In the six years that the world has been plagued by the zombie epidemic, there is one thing that stopped happening…and that is rain. It hasn't rained for six years, causing the grass to turn yellow and for many trees to stop producing their fruit. We survived on the plants that lived near water, a river or a lake that still remained, and still produced food…

But today, it rained.

Everyone was surprised to wake up to the water that was falling heavily and fast from the sky. It was a miracle that the heavens had opened up and was dropping down its blessing. Being me, I questioned how the water cycle stopped but in this world, anything could happen. Nothing surprised me anymore. Except this.

Some of us, mostly Conner and Juniper, danced in the rain. They enjoyed the feeling of water on their skin, slowly slipping off their cheeks. But then there was the other half, mostly Nico, who would watch us have fun, but would put his jacket over his head and try his hardest not to get wet. For me, I joined Conner's team. I enjoyed the water. But if I had to choose someone who had the most fun, it would be Percy.

He grinned like a little kid in a candy store, picking me up and spinning me around, sticking his tongue out trying to catch raindrops, he would jump into the puddles causing everyone else to join in. I was a bit worried about Clarisse, who had been sick a while back, but she didn't seem to mind the rain.

We all enjoyed our little blessing while it lasted.

"We're almost there guys. There has to be a clearing somewhere over there." Percy said as he pointed straight ahead of him.

All I could see was trees, but the confidence in his voice made me believe him. There wasn't a reason not to believe him. Percy has been one of the best leaders I have ever seen. He would give up his life for anyone of us in a second, without any hesitation. And I admired him greatly for that. But the thought of losing him also scared me.

I noticed that he was avoiding the _subject_. He promised me he would explain everything in the morning, yet he didn't because of the rain. He was saved by the rain, but when we get to this place we are supposed to arrive to, he _is_ going to explain everything. Just like he promised.

My boots moved their way through the mud and I looked up through the wet hair that was stuck on my face to see a big metal building in the middle of nowhere. I brushed the wet hair behind my ear and zipped up my jacket higher, getting a weird chill from seeing the mysterious building.

"Whoa…that's not scary at all." Conner said sarcastically as he caught his balance, since he almost slipped in the mud.

"Don't worry. It's not as scary on the inside as it looks on the outside." Percy reassured as we approached it.

Veronica and Clarisse cut some vines that were not allowing us to journey forward. Nico and Percy lead the way as we all followed.

But I didn't trust this place. There was something that didn't want me here. It's crazy, I know, but I can feel it. I felt eyes on me. I keep looking around but all I kept seeing were trees and a grey sky. The rain falling on my face didn't help either.

I felt someone grab my hand and when I looked up, I saw Percy's amazing sea green eyes looking back down at me. His eyes were searching my face, his expression clearly worried. I smiled a bit and nodded, telling him I was okay. He didn't seem to believe me but he let the subject go. Thank gods.

"Wait! Don't move!" Nico said as he suddenly stopped.

We all stopped, a bit taken back by Nico's outburst. There's one thing you should know about Nico…he doesn't raise his voice. Almost never. He talks and everything, but you have to really pay attention to hear his voice.

"What's wrong?" a bunch of us asked at the same time.

Percy moved forward a bit in the rain, never letting go of my hand. I was using him as a shield to avoid the drops.

"Don't you feel it…the ground's…moving." The dark eyed boy kneeled down and touched the wet, muddy grass with his hand and listened.

We all stood still, Percy's grip on my hand became a bit tighter, and no one seemed to notice anything except Juniper.

"Those are footsteps!" She explained.

"Footsteps, how is that possible? How can you tell?" Clarisse asked.

"I-I just know it." Juniper said in a small voice.

I know Clarisse wasn't trying to be mean, but her voice is so strong it intimidates people. Even when she's not trying.

"Alright. Let's just get to the building before…before whatever it is comes." I yelled, trying to let my voice be heard over the thunder.

We all started to make our way to the metal building, or should I say box, but it seemed like forever. It was raining so much, that the cracked dry ground was giving in, and I noticed this.

"Guys, be careful where you step-"

"Ah!" Piper's scream pierced through the air.

She had been walking behind us with Jason, quietly talking among themselves, but that wasn't the problem. The ground beneath Piper's feet cracked and she would have fallen into a hole if Jason hadn't picked her up in time.

"Piper are you okay?" I asked as I whipped around and made my way over to her, to make sure she was fine.

She nodded, in a bit of a shock to speak but Jason hugged her closer.

"That's what I was talking about. BE CAREFUL!" I had to scream again because of the thunder, but it did a good job on giving the emphasis.

The nodded, all completely wet and shivering. We slowly walked, poking the ground with sticks to make sure it would hold, but sometimes it would give out and we would walk the other way. We made it to the big metal door safely, though.

"Alright, all we have to do is open it." Percy said as he walked up to the door.

"That's easy." Conner said as he went up to the side and tried pulling it open…it didn't even move.

"You're too weak, Conner. Let me try." Clarisse said as she went over to the door and pulled.

It didn't work.

"Look, whose talking!" Conner told her as he tried to find shelter from the cold rain.

This rain was going to get us sick if we didn't get out of it in time.

"Uh, guys…we really have to open that door soon." Juniper said with her sweet, kind voice.

"Yeah, this rain is starting to get annoying." Conner said as both Clarisse and him tried to open the door. Nico, Percy, and Jason were starting to help as well.

"Umm, yes, but there's also _that._" Veronica said.

I looked back, expecting to see a zombie…and that's exactly what I saw. But not one and not two…but about a dozen.

"Oh great." I whispered beneath my breath but just as I said that, two arrows whipped past me and hit two zombies straight in the head, each arrow making its target.

I had no time to praise Juniper. I jumped up from where I was and I joined the hands that were pulling on the metal door. It was hard, considering the door handle was slippery from the water and we were all pushing. The only ones who were fighting the zombies were Piper, Veronica and Juniper.

"Pull harder! More are coming from the woods!" Piper screamed through the rain.

My heart started to beat louder and faster in my chest. We had to hurry or we would be ambushed.

"We're trying!" Percy's strained voice replied.

We, fortunately, managed to get the door opened and we all rain inside. As soon as we were all inside the door closed, cutting off the hands of some zombies that were close to getting in.

I looked around, panting and trying to control my breath, but Percy was right. Everything looked…like home…

The walls were painted a soft cream color and there were sofas, the color of blue, and a TV, carpet, pictures of people on the tables, everything you would expect to see in a normal house. There were no windows, but there was something that surprised me. Light. They had electricity. Well, whoever or whatever lived here.

If it wasn't for the fact that we were all shivering, we would have been gawking at everything. Inside of this house was normal. Normal is what we all wanted.

"Oh…not so scary." Conner commented.

"I told you…but there's someone living in here…someone or some_ones_." Percy said as he walked a bit further into the house.

If you walked into the kitchen, you would see the hidden staircase which leads upward, to the second floor. From the outside it looks so small, but on the inside it is so huge. I wonder who lives here.

"Should we start searching?" Veronica asked.

"I think we should relax. Take a break, and listen to Annabeth's iPod." Conner said as he was about to sit down on the couch.

Nico grabbed him by the arm, not hard enough to hurt him but to stop him from sitting down.

"You're wet and you're not in your house. We have to find the person who lives here before we can do anything." Nico told him.

"Yes and only I and other chosen ones can listen to my iPod." I told Conner as I crossed my arms.

We all got into a little argument on what we should be doing when we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. This may look like a house with light and everything but that could be a zombie.

We all slowly took out our weapons and waited for the person or thing to come down…

**I hope you liked it!**

**Review! :)**


	21. cHaPtEr 21

**Hey!**

**I don't have much time so I am writing as fast as I can. I hope you like the update!**

**~ChildOfWisdom**

Annabeth's POV

Percy moved over the slightest bit so that he was standing in front of me with his sword pointed directly at the stairs. What shocked me was what came down from the stairs. I expected a zombie, a fairy, even a genie but never what I saw. Three human beings, perfectly healthy walked down the stairs. Their eyes widen as they saw a group of strangers in their house pointing weapons that them, but as soon as we saw them we put our weapons down.

"Uh…Hi." A shy girl said as she waved at us awkwardly.

"Who are you?" A boy with brown, sun bleached hair and brown eyes said a bit coldly.

"Guys, calm down. Hi, my name's Jack. You guys must be that little bit of power signal we found in New York, isn't that right?" The other boy said with a calmer voice and a light smile.

I took in note all of their different personalities and how they seemed to be to have a strong bond. I felt bad and guilty for intruding into their house like this. Just breaking in and coming in all cold and shivering, pointing weapons at them. The alpha team looked at each other sheepishly until Percy stepped up with an extended hand.

"Yes, that's us. Hi, my name's Percy and this is my Alpha Team. We heard your distress call through the radio and we came here as fast as we could." Percy said giving Jack his award winning smile.

I took note of all of them.

Jack seemed to be the leader, I guess. He had fairy long hair that went down to his neck the color of light brown-blonde. His eyes were a sparkly blue and the way he smiled back at Percy made me think that he was the mischievous, fun and friendly type of person.

The girl who seemed a little shy had blonde hair that reached past her shoulders and brown eyes. She may seem shy but she looked like a sweet girl who would volunteer at animal shelters and local hospitals if the world wasn't infested with zombies.

Then there was the boy with the brown sun bleached hair that looked like some sort of dirty blonde. His voice was firm and cold as if he was mad but I could tell there was more to him. He's had a tough life, much like all of us, and maybe that's just he's way of showing it. I bet he's just as chatty as Jack.

"Wow, I would have never thought anyone would actually hear that. I'm sorry; I'm still kinda shocked that you guys actually arrived." Jack said as he looked at all of us.

"I understand. Uh, how about we introduce ourselves. You know, I'm Percy. This is my gorgeous girlfriend-" But I cut Percy off.

"Annabeth. Hi."I told them as I smiled a bit, trying not to shiver. One, I was really cold and wet and two, I'm still not used to Percy calling me his girlfriend. I looked over at Percy and saw that he was glaring at me, playfully. "Sorry, Perce, but you know that I can introduce myself."

The blonde girl laughed a bit, smiling shyly. While Jack shot me a grin.

"I'm Nico." He said. The blonde girl waved at him and he nodded once.

"I'm Conner." Conner said as he put away his gun.

"I'm Jason."

"I'm Piper."

"I'm Veronica."

"Clarisse." She said as she nodded once.

"And I'm Juniper." She said as she waved.

The trio smiled, all of them.

"It's so nice to meet you all. As you know, I'm Jack." Then he turned to the blonde girl.

"I'm Haley-Anne." She said in a small voice.

"And I'm Daxter."

I tried to wave but my hand was shivering too much for me to control and they noticed. The girl ran up the stairs without any other word and Jack ordered Daxter to do something quickly and quietly while he lead us up upstairs without another word.

**[WARNING: ZOMBIE TAKEOVER…WARNING: ZOMBIE TAKEOVER…WARNING: ZOMBIE TAKEOVER!]**

You have no idea, how amazing it felt, to take a hot shower after being in the rain and sleeping in gasoline stations and jumping off bridges into the ocean. I was told I could wash my hair, which I did, washing away all the dirt, knots, leaves, everything else that was in it. I washed my skin, removing the dirt and rain and put on the clothes that were laid out for me by Haley-Anne.

The little house was indeed bigger than we thought and the two extra rooms were given to us. The girls in one room and the boys in the other. Veronica, Clarisse, Juniper, Piper and I sat in our make shift beds with the fans drying out wet hair as they moved from side to side. We all sat cross legged, wearing the same colored jeans and the same colored shirts; Blue jeans and red polos. I felt like I was going to school. No, I felt like I was going to an all girl school. And I didn't mind it.

"Shouldn't we go down?" Juniper asked as she braided Veronica's long hair.

"Haley-Anne insisted that we stay up here until she finished dinner. I guess she didn't want our help or didn't need it." Clarisse said from her 'bed'.

"Don't say it like that Clarisse," I said noticing her tone of voice. "She's just trying to be a good host."

"Yeah, yeah. We're living in a world filled with zombies; we don't have time for being_ good hosts_. We need to get out of here and back to the museum. We're safer there."

"They've been here for six and a half years also, Clarisse. They've got more energy than us! I'm sure were safe here."

"Whatever floats your boat, bookworm." Clarisse said, ending the conversation.

I sent a glare in her direction and we waited until Haley-Anne came to get us…but she never did. We waited a half-hour or so until the clock read 7:57. I was still surprised they had a digital clock; you know those little black rectangular ones with red numbers, but I quickly got over it. We stood up and headed down stairs where we found everyone…eating.

Percy, Jason, Nico, Conner, Daxter, Jack and Haley-Anne were all in a deep conversation when we went down stairs. I blinked a couple of times to try to find a logical explanation of why they would leave us stuck in our rooms while they ate…something Italian. They were all sitting in the long, dark wood table eating and enjoying life.

"What the heck?! Can anyone explain to me why in the world you all are eating while we're starving upstairs?!" Clarisse yelled angrily.

I was sort of happy because that's what I wanted to say and I didn't want to embarrass myself but Clarisse is shameless. Her face was red with anger and no doubt that her eyes were two. Her long brown hair was tied back in a pony tail and I noticed that her hands were in fists, showing the veins in her hand.

We managed to startle everyone in the table. Their eyes were wide but they weren't as nervous as Haley-Anne. She started to apologize a thousand times, but a group of hungry girls is something scary. We all waited for an answer with our hands on our hips, eyes in locked with the boys in a death glare.

"I am so sorry, I am so sorry, so, so sorry." Haley-Anne said as she ran into the kitchen and opened the oven.

They had a stainless steel oven. Lucky.

"I set the alarm clock to ring at 7:30. We all thought you fell asleep waiting. Oh, I should have gone up to check on you guys, I'm sorry."

Most of the girls sighed and walked over to the table. We sat down in random seats, but I sat down next to Percy since he pulled a seat next to him and gestured for me to sit down. I sat down next to him and he pulled me close.

"I was going to go get you, but I didn't want to walk into a room of sleeping girls. You girls would have killed me." He whispered in to my ear, making me shiver.

"It's okay. If you did wake up a room filled with sleeping girls, you would have died."

He chuckled and pulled away, but not before kissing me on my cheek. Haley-Anne returned with Juniper and plates of food which we happily dove right into. It was simple pasta or spaghetti, but it was made to perfection. It was hard to know that Juniper had nothing to do with this, since she was our 5 star chef. I saw Piper sneak a glance at me, making me smile. She was eating the spaghetti with Jason, like a couple, and I knew they were trying to do that one noodle thing where they both end up kissing at the end. I always thought they were a cute couple and something inside me wished that I was like that with Percy. All in time, I guess.

"It's okay, Haley-Anne, it was the clocks fault for not ringing." Juniper said as she sent a smile on her way.

Jack came down from the kitchen at sat at the head of the table, next to Nico and Conner. We started talking about ways to head back to the Museum head quarters and Daxter told us his amazing ideas on how we can get more electricity in the museum. Nico pointed out that Thalia and the Omega team were no doubt, heading back to the museum at this time and that we also needed to meet them there so we didn't worry them.

"The Omega team? What is that?" Haley-Anne asked.

"Thalia and her team have traveled to Vermont to something really important. We were told-" But Percy was interrupted.

"Her team? There are more?" Jack asked, both curious and surprised.

Percy smiled at his reaction and nodded.

"Thalia is my cousin, along with Nico. There are nine others with her. Leo, Samantha, Trey, Travis, Katie, Grover, and I think a few others. I'm sorry, I'm just a bit tired." Percy said.

I took a good look at him. He's black hair had grown about an inch so that his bangs were covering his eyes and he had to constantly be brushing them back. His sea green eyes were as green as polished emerald, they are so green and so deep, I could get lost in them without trying to. He was tall, strong and he was wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt. He looked amazing and incredibly tired.

"Oh, of course. You all can go to bed. We can talk about this in the morning." Jack said as he stood up, he's blue eyes was also tired, but he was good at hiding it.

It had been a busy day for all of us. We all finished what we had to do and went to sleep.

Sleeping in that little room with all the girls was uncomfortable. I felt like I was a sardine in a can of sardines. I didn't mind it though, since Piper said it was like a huge sleep-over and Veronica agreed. It wouldn't have been that bad…but of course, nightmares ruin all that.

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[_[_[_[_TeAm oMeGa_ ]_]_]_]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

I stared around trying to see my surroundings and trying to stop the whole world from spinning. We were fighting the zombies that were inside this giant warehouse we found. I was covered in blood and my body hurt, but I had to keep fighting. I had too.

Inside the warehouse there were four-wheelers. Yes, you read that right. Four-wheelers! Do you know what that is? I mean, you have no idea how awesome it is to find something like that when you're in a world infested with zombies. Only the thought of seeing my cousins again and keeping my team safe made me go. It was my energy, what kept me going. I placed an arrow in the bow and pulled back, letting the arrow fly through the air and hit its mark. The zombies head.

"INTO THE WAREHOUSE! NOW!" I screamed over the sounds of guns being fired.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Travis said as he grabbed Katie's hand and ran into the warehouse.

The rest followed but I stayed outside. Nasty, decomposing, zombies kept crawling out of nowhere. I shot them with the last of my arrows then rain inside; well…more like limped inside, and closed the giant steel door. I whipped the blood that was slowly rolling down my forehead. It hurt when I moved my left arm, my ankles stung as I walked, but I had to keep going. I had to.

Grover came over and helped me walk over to a four-wheeler and helped me get on.

"Ow." I moan as I put my arms on my handles and place my head in them. My hair was caked with blood and dirt, my body ached.

I looked up to see that my team wasn't any better. Trey had his shirt ripped from the zombies long nails and he had scratches on his chest and arms. Grover, the poor guy, had bruises on his arms and on his face, with a long trail of blood leading from his arm to his hand. Katie's hair was short on one side and long on the other, her face was covered in mud and so were her clothes. Samantha's armor had been torn apart by some zombies, which caused all her clothes to be ripped, just like Trey's. We weren't doing so well.

"Everyone, get on a four-wheeler. I don't want two people on the same four-wheeler! We have to take as much as these things as we can, understood?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound as firm and leader-like as possible.

I got a chorus, of yes's, ok's and someone who yelled food…

"Alright. We're going back to New York." I told them.

"But we haven't found the important thing, Percy was talking about!" Travis exclaimed.

"We found four-wheelers and a laptop. We found the important things." I told him as I turned on my four-wheeler.

It roared as I tugged on the handle. I smiled.

_Time to bash some zombies,_ I thought, happily.

"Laptop? What are you talking about?" Leo shouted out from his four-wheeler which was kinda far away.

_Chiz! What did I just say?. I haven't told them yet! Dang it, Thalia._

"Laptop? What are _you_ talking about, _Valdez_." I told him, trying to confuse him.

It wasn't hard. He was Leo, after all.

"Me? I don't know! What are you talking about?!"

"GUYS! I suggest we go, before things worse." Samantha explained.

"Agreed." We all say in unison.

Travis opened the door of the warehouse, letting zombies crawl in. I narrowed my eyes and turned the handle of the four-wheeler and I moved forward, fast. I ran over zombies, hearing their bones crack underneath the mighty black wheels of the four-wheeler. We zoom passed all the zombies and rush forward towards the forest in the direction of New York.

But they followed us.

**[WARNING: ZOMBIE TAKEOVER…WARNING: ZOMBIE TAKEOVER…WARNING: ZOMBIE TAKEOVER!]**

It was dark. The night was quiet and eerie as an owl hooted nearby, making me shiver. The zombies had tried running after us but they ended up tripping over each other, plus they would never be able to catch up with us and our four-wheelers. I had taken the first watch, but I was going to let Katie sleep a little while longer, she deserved it.

I thought about so many things while I looked up at the moon. I didn't want to sleep, knowing my dreams were plagued with nightmares, so why even try to sleep? I looked up at the sky and at the very spot I was looking at, lightning appeared lighting up the night sky. My eyes widened and I gasped. I felt the electricity in my fingers, as if I had caused it.

Had I caused it?

We were sleeping outside so I really didn't want to take the risk of taking out my computer and letting someone wake up and see me with it. I had lied for too long and good thing they had forgotten about my little accident, me saying I had a laptop, thanks to the rush of riding the four-wheelers. I wondered how Nico and Percy were doing. I wondered if Percy had told Annabeth he liked her. I wondered if Juniper missed Grover as much as he missed her. I wondered if Clarisse still needed to take anger management…

I laughed a bit at the thought, accidently waking up Samantha. She got up from the ground, having half her hair flat on her head and half all puffy. Her eyes fluttered open and finally landed on me by the fire. She got up, dusted herself off and sat down next to me.

"Any reason why you woke me up with your laughter?" She asked as she threw a stick in the fire.

"Any reason why you woke up to my laughter?" I asked back, challenging her.

She shook her head and smiled a bit, looking over to Diana's sleeping body.

"Would it be bad if I through dirt in her hair?" Samantha asked as she looked up at me.

"No. As long as you tell her Leo did it, your fine." I told her with a chuckle.

Samantha laughed and nodded. "Yes, I see wisdom in that. Well, if you don't mind, I'll take the second watch. You should go get some sleep. You have bags under your eyes."

"Doesn't everyone?" I asked as I got up and stretched my sore muscles.

"No. Not me. I'm too amazing for that." She told me as she put her hands on her hips and looked proud.

"Yeah, you're right…oh and before I go to sleep, can I tell you something?" I said as I got down on my little space in the grass and laid down.

"Uh, sure."

"Stop hanging around Leo, you're begging to act like him. It's a bit scary." I told her, smiling.

"Oh, sue me." She said as she turned her back towards me.

**I was going to write in Annabeth's nightmare, but I didn't have much time with the Library computers. The next chapter will start off with Annabeth's nightmare then so forth.**

**I will be updating **Prison Love** and **Different Worlds** next! I hope you like them!**

**Sorry for the taking so long to update.**

**Review!**

**~ChildOfWisdom**


	22. ChApTeR 22

**700+ REVIEWS! It's almost Valentines day, so I wanted to tell you guys that I LOVE YOU! So much! Thank you for your amazing reviews! **

Annabeth's POV

I've always hated nightmares. I hated the fact that even though it wasn't real, it _felt_ like it was.

_I was running down the streets of a busy New York intersection. The cars were all scattered around as if there had been people driving in them, but suddenly the people disappeared and the cars all crashed into each other. The buildings around her seem to seal up the sky, so that when I looked up, she could see nothing but steal grey. The road was never ending. No matter how hard I ran to reach the end of it, I couldn't. It just seem to stretch away from me, to taunt me._

_I didn't know what I was running from really, but I felt fear overpower any other emotion I had. It made me act irrational. Fear made me act on instinct instead of thinking things through, like I normally did. So naturally I always resorted to anything else, I tried to control my fear, but I couldn't. I also felt emptiness in my chest. A pit deeper than Tartarus itself, burning a hole deep in my heart. I wanted to turn around the corner, but my feet seem to be on auto-pilot, running straight towards the never ending street. Desperately trying to get away from an unknown attacker._

"_Coooome baaack!" A voice cried out to me._

_It was more like a chorus of voices, all joining in together to form a sick harmony. Different pitches, letting me know it was more than one person and they were from all ages, shouting out at me._

_They tried grabbing my clothes to pull me back. Somehow I managed to get away, but their long fingernails cut my skin, leaving nasty, thin lines of blood. My legs ached, my lungs were on fire and my head was spinning._

_How long have I been running? Would I ever get away?_

_Then suddenly, at the next corner, I saw Percy appear from the side of a building. My heart leaped and skipped beats as I saw him. He was wearing a dark green shirt and his raven black hair was blowing in the wind as he beckon me towards him. His sea green eyes were filled with worry and concern. He didn't feel the fear I was feeling. Not him._

_I got a second wind, found strength that I didn't have, and managed to outrun the mob of zombies behind me and make it to Percy in time for him to hid us both, as the zombies trashed the alley looking for us._

_He had led me down some stairs that had magically appeared when he touched the side of a crumbling building. I was about to ask him, how the heck that happened, but I was too overwhelmed, both with exhaustion and relief to ask._

_I collapsed unto the floor, hand on my throat, as I tried to catch my breath and coughed. Percy looked up at the dark ceiling as if expecting someone, but nothing happened. He placed his hands in his pockets and looked down at me. I expected him to help me, say something, do something, but he didn't. He just stood there. Looking at me. Kind of amused._

"_Oh my gosh, Percy. You're a sight for sore eyes." I told him as I stumbled to get up, pushing myself to a standing position with the wall._

_He kept looking at me…but just that. Nothing else._

"_Umm…Thank you. Really. I might have gotten killed up there." I told him, looking back up to where we had come from._

_It was too dark to even see it._

"_Trust me, Annabeth…You're going to die either way." Percy said…but the thing is…that wasn't Percy's voice. It was deeper, darker, cruel. Percy's voice was nothing like that. I mean, it wasn't high pitched, bit it wasn't cruel._

_I backed away from him, on instinct. There was a little light bulb hanging from the ceiling, moving from side to side and creaking. I grabbed onto the cord and pointing the light towards Percy._

_In the dark, his face had the wild expression of a hungry animal. His eyes turning a wild shade of green, his mouth opened up too widely revealing his razor sharp teeth, his hair darker than coal looking like a black halo…_

"_Percy?" I called out._

_Ok, that was stupid. I know. He had his hand in a weird position, like he wanted to grab me and tear me apart. He was standing in a fighting stance, ready to pounce at me._

_I was frozen._

_He was the only person I could trust…he was the person I loved. He couldn't kill me…He couldn't._

_Suddenly, the entrance above him started to be pounded my thousands of hands, sounding like thunder clapping in the distance. Screams, terrible screams, were heard from the outside._

"_Leeeet Ussssssss Innnn!" The screamed. "Masssster, leeeeet usssss innnn"_

_Percy smiled, looking incredibly evil and sick._

"_You hear that, blondie? They want something to eat…they want you." He sneered._

"_P-Percy, you can't let them in!" I told him, hating myself for the stutter._

_Percy stopped grinning in the way that he was doing and he gave me a soft smile. He shook his head, running a hand through his hair moving his bangs back, and looked at me._

"_I'm not going to let them in, Annabeth. You know why?" He asked._

_I could have said anything. But the answer seemed obvious._

_I grimaced._

"_Because _I_ am going to kill _you_, personally. I won't let the others have more fun than me. They already had the pleasure of chasing you down for me. It's my turn."_

_I wanted to run, but he was faster than me. He slammed me into the wall, digging his long nails into my shoulder, sending a piercing pain through my arm. I cried out in pain and tried to shake him off me, but it wasn't working. Nothing was going to work. And I knew that, but I was going to die trying._

"_Get off of me!" I yelled, kicking and trashing, but his grip on me was too strong._

"_Don't worry, Annabeth," he said, the dark halo forming around his head, his sea green eyes turning completely black. "It will all be over soon."_

I sat up, panting hard as my hair covered my face. I looked around. I was sitting on my makeshift along with the other girls in a small house we had found. Memories started coming back to me and I sat there, brushing the hair out of my face, as I tried to control my breathing.

_Don't worry, Annabeth. It will all be over soon._

Percy's voice sounded so sinister, so low, I would have never imagined it could be that way. Percy was the natural born leader, the guy who cared for others, who would fight for others, who would die for others…he wasn't the bad guy. He wasn't the antagonist of this horrible story. He couldn't be. Everyone, just by even looking at Percy, knew that he was the hero. The way he walked, how he held himself, the firm but soft gaze and patience he had for everyone…no villain could do that.

"Are you ok?" Juniper asked me.

I jumped and turned around. She was sitting with her back to the wall and the blanket over her legs. Her long brown hair was put into two tight braids that cascaded passed her shoulders and her uniform shirt stuck out in the darkness. Her eyes searched my eyes and so I quickly looked away.

"I'm fine." I told her.

"No you weren't. You were saying something, not loud enough to wake them all up but it woke me up. And you were trashing around. I think you kicked Clarisse in the head a couple of times."

I groaned. "She's going to kill me. But…I'm fine, Juniper. It was just a silly little nightmare."

"If you say so," She said as she yawned.

I took a look at the digital clock and read the time.

4:32 AM

"Nico and Percy told us to wake up at six, so you still have a few hours to sleep if you want." Juniper said as she leaned back into her blanket, getting ready to sleep again.

"I will…I'm going to get water first." I told her as I began to rise.

"Mmhmm…"She said, nodding slightly, before her eyes closed.

I carefully walked out of the door, watching the floor so that I didn't step on any hands, and walked down stairs, towards the kitchen. I felt like some sort of an intruder, opening up a fridge that wasn't mine, walking around a house that wasn't mine…well…more like sneaking around a house that wasn't mine, since I was tip-toeing the whole time.

_Oh, of course! Help yourselves to anything. This is your house too._ Haley-Anne had told us yesterday.

I was only sticking to her words.

I opened the fridge and grabbed a small quart of water they had. I poured some into a cup and drank from it. The water was refreshing. In my dream, it seemed like I was running for an eternity and I believed it so much, I had gotten thirsty.

I should be used to this by now. Nightmares aren't a stranger to me. When I lived alone, I would have them almost every night. They were constant. They were the only thing in my life that I could be sure of. Yet, they still made me feel strange and new.

"Couldn't sleep?" A voice asked from behind me.

At first, I thought it was Percy. But I quickly realized it wasn't. It was Nico, walking out of the shadows like if he was a shadow himself. He could have been standing there this whole time and I honestly would not have noticed him. And a part of me was glad it wasn't Percy…the dream was still too fresh. I have no idea how I would have reacted if it was Percy.

"I could ask you the same question." I told him as I raised an eyebrow and took another sip.

"Yeah…I hate walking up early. I love to sleep." He told me as he walked passed me and opened the fridge.

It was pretty weird to think about, but sometimes Nico resembled a ghost.

"Do you know what month it is?" I asked him.

"It's probably like November or something. I know when its December or January when it snows." He said.

"What if it doesn't snow?"

"Something always has to happen…you could feel it when the year changes."

"We've been alive through all this for almost 7 years then."

There was a moment of silence….it lasted longer than I thought it would.

"It seems that just yesterday, Thalia, Percy and I were playing in the backyard when we saw a zombie run at us." Nico told me, slightly chuckling.

"Did that really happen? You guys were playing in your backyard?" I asked, curious.

My experience hadn't been like that at all. Mine seemed a bit more serious.

"No. It was a lot worse."

"Yeah, I figured."

We just sat there, drinking water and sitting in silence until he got up and headed upstairs without saying another word. I took that as a sign that I needed to get ready to leave. Tomorrow, or later on today, we were heading back to New York to hopefully meet up with Thalia and Team Omega.

We would all return to the museum, find a cure for the zombie epidemic, and we would all live happily ever after…

I laughed to myself as I climbed back up the stairs…

_If only it were that easy._

**I promise the next chapter will be filled with awesome action scenes, suspense and zombie fighting! I promise!**

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I know I haven't updated in forever. I know you guys are probably mad at me. But I have reasons for not updating.**

**One; I have been in and out of the hospital for the passed few weeks but I am getting better, so that's awesome.**

**Two; No internet problem again. But that doesn't mean I don't write. I write the chapters out and then post them when I have the chance.**

**Three; School is a huge part too.**

**But I updated this time and it's super long. So I hope this makes up for not being able to update in the past few weeks.**

**I wanted to thank you all for the 700+ reviews. It's still mind blowing that this story has so many reviews, so thank you all for your support and for taking your time and writing out those awesome-tacular reviews.**

**-ChildOfWisdom**

Thalia's POV _[Team Omega]_

Having the four wheelers (or Quads as Sam called them) was beneficial in so many ways. When we got attacked by zombies, which happened a lot since all the ruckus attracted their attention, we would just run them over. Yeah, it was a bit barbaric, but we _had_ to. It was either that or we would be bitten and infected and basically die. The reason was simply that it was loads of fun. Leo, Travis and Grover would take turns singing songs (even though Grover annoyed the heck out of me when he sang to Jessie McCartney) as we road at great speeds through the streets.

We were now in some town, but we didn't know if we had left the state of Vermont yet. The buildings were actually stable. Most of them were crumbling or broken, it almost looked as if someone had taken good care of this place. One of the things we were worried about was the gasoline. How long would it be until these things ran out? Was there a gas station in this town? Were there zombies in this town?

"I think we should camp here." Diana announced as we passed an abandoned McDonalds.

"I second that idea." Trey said as he rode next to me.

I looked back and saw the rest of the people nodding. So as their leader, I went with the democratic choice and decided that the majority rules. So we stopped the four wheelers in the sides of the street on the cracked sidewalks.

"Does anyone want some Mickey D's?" Travis joked as we passed the red and yellow McDonalds.

I remember that there was one time where I actually ate McDonald's during the epidemic. Percy, Nico and I raided a McDonald's once, killing all the zombies inside and somehow Nico managed to get the McDonalds up and running. We all knew Nico loved McDonalds, and since at that time we didn't know there was anyone else alive in New York, we would eat the food and sleep in the restaurant until the food ran out and went bad.

We tried doing that with several other restaurants, but once we found little Rosie we decided to make a permanent safe house in the museum and collect the food from all the other restaurants and stash it in the Museum. Then we started finding people. I had always thought we were blessed enough to find Juniper and Grover. Without those two we would have run out of food and starved to death. They managed to create a system and somehow grow food so that we could make anything we wanted. Cake and everything. I still don't know how they did it, but I never questioned them.

Maybe there was someone in the heavens looking out for us.

"Stop being stupid, Travis." Katie said as her stomach grumbled.

Leo, Samantha and Will walked up to the McDonald's and opened the door. It was open, as I thought it would have been, and inside it was so _clean_ and _organized_, I actually started to think someone _was_ taking care of this town.

"Hello?" Will said.

"No, Will. You have to say it louder. HELLOOOOO!" Leo shouted inside the restaurant.

Samantha smacked him behind the head, and I was glad she did that, because then I didn't have to. But there was no response. Either there was someone there and they were too scared to say anything back, or there was no one there at all.

We followed them inside as Diana, Trey and I checked the place out and made sure it was zombie-free. And surprisingly, it was. Everything was cleaned, shut off, and not one chair was turned over. I was suspicious, but there isn't anything that made me get that feeling in my gut that there was a threat. So I went with it.

"I think we should scout the place out. Maybe we could find gasoline or more food. This place seems to be well put." I told them as we all sat down in one of the booths.

"I agree. No one goes alone though." Diana spoke out as she pulled her black hair away from her face.

"Yeah, we use the Buddy System." Leo smiled as he wiggled his eyebrows at Samantha.

I looked around the table and studied my group. The girl's hairs were like birds nest and most of our clothes were covered in blood, dirt and sweat. The boys looked tired, as did everyone, and they looked hungry. I saw them as a mirror of myself. I couldn't see myself, but I bet a whole lot of money I looked just like them.

I placed my hands over the table and spoke.

"Alright, I'm choosing the groups."

The all groaned like if they were in school and the teacher says she will pick the partners for them.

"Oh, shut up. Ok, let me see…Leo is just going to cause a bunch of trouble so…I'll put you with Samantha. I trust her enough to keep you in check." I said.

Samantha brushed her hair out of her face and looked away, surprising a smile, as Leo clapped his hands like a little kid. I guess he liked the partner I chose for him.

"Travis, you think your big and strong right? You go with Katie. Katie's smart enough to tell you what to do, she'll protect you from the zombies." I told him smirking.

Travis had liked the first part of the sentence, but then he seemed to deflate as I said _Katie_ would be the one protecting _him_.

"Will, Grover and Trey will be the other team. I have to put my smart guys in the same group, I'm sure you'll get along. Watch each other's backs." I said as I pointed to them.

They seemed pretty happy with their grouping, since Grover smiled and Will and Trey high fived each other.

"Then that leaves you with me." I told Diana as I stood up and grabbed my bow.

"Seems like it." She said as she grabbed her own weapon.

"Here are the assignments. Leo, Samantha, I want you to go find clothes. Check the area for any clothing stores with clothes that will be useful for us. Jeans, boots, long sleeves, stuff like that. Protective stuff." After I gave them their assignments, Leo skipped out the restaurant with Samantha trailing behind him.

"Travis, Katie, can you try to find a hotel? Or a house that has running water? This place seems to be in almost perfect conditions, there should be something like that with water so we can all take showers."

"Yes, Captain." Said Travis as he grabbed Katie's hand and ran out the store.

"Boys," I said referring to Grover, Travis and Trey. "We need food. Lots. I know Grover has his food, which for we are all grateful, we I think we've been getting a bit sick of Sandwiches and Soup. Check all the stores for edible food. Got it?"

"Got it." They said as they walked off.

Diana placed a hand on her hip and looked at me, eyes narrowed a bit.

"What are we going to go after?" She asked.

"We are going to look for gasoline." I told as I strapped the quiver to my left arm.

I found it better that way. I would just reach over, grab an arrow and shoot it. Plus, I used half the strap to make a tourniquet when Travis accidently cut his wrist.

"Sounds like a plan. Ready?" She asked.

"Yep, let's go."

**[Thalia and Diana]**

I noticed that I shared a lot of things in common with Diana as we sauntered through the empty streets. We both had black hair, even though mine was more choppy and uneven and hers was perfectly even. We both had blue eyes, mine more electric while hers were icy blue. We both had the same attitude, even though I learned to bite my tongue and keep it on low when I got mad. Even though she was stricter, we both shared a liking for the rules.

"Hey, look! I think I see a Seven Eleven!" Diana said as she pointed to the end of the street.

And, surely, there it was. A Seven Eleven gasoline station, ready and inviting. As we walked, the sun beat down on us mercilessly, but we didn't feel the heat, since it was winter. Our boots made noises as we ran through the street and towards the gasoline station.

We walked towards the door to find that it was locked. I pulled on the glass door, trying to open it, but it was useless. I wouldn't be opening it like this.

"It's locked." I told her.

"I see that. We'll just have to break it open."

"Why don't we check the backdoors?"

"If the front doors are locked, so will the back ones. Let's find a rock or something." She said.

So we did. We found rocks and, from a safe distance, through the rocks at the doors breaking the glass. It shattered and broke into a thousand little diamonds, sparkling as they dropped towards the floor.

"That was fun." She said as she broke off the remaining pieces with the bottom of her sword, and I walked into the store.

It was hot, really hot. A cold breeze entered the store, cooling the place up in an instant. I actually liked the heat, it was a nice break from the cold winds that made me shiver. Again, we checked the place and it was entirely zombie-free. Again.

"This is really strange." I murmured as closed the door of the closet I had just checked.

"What is?"

"This. The zombie-free little haven we found. Something's off." I said as I picked up a bag of chips.

**Good through January 17, 2006-January 2, 2005.**

Well, considering we are in 2012, this is way past expired.

_**(A/N. New Years will be coming soon, so for them in the story, it's still 2012)**_

I jumped over the counter and slid on top of the counter until I landed on the other side. My weapon was ready to be used in my left hand, and with my right I turned on the little screen behind the counter. You know when you go buy gasoline for your car and you say "20 for 4" and the lady (or guy) takes the money, taps on the screen then the gasoline is ready at number 4? Well, yeah, I think that's how it works. So I was trying to get it to turn on, to see if there was still some gasoline left.

"Is there any left?" Diana asked me as she walked over to the door.

"Yeah." I said as a smile grew on my face. "Enough to fill the Quads and take the extra gasoline with us."

"Well, that's awesome. I think I see Leo trying to break into a store across the street. Should I do something about it?"

"Nah, Samantha's got that covered. We should tell the others."

"Alright. But I'm staying here." Diana said as she walked back towards me.

I raised an eyebrow, confused and suspicious. What was she trying to do?

"Why are you going to stay here?" I asked.

"I'm just as suspicious as you of the zombie-free little wonderland we're in. We just broke the door leaving this place wide open for zombies or who knows what else. I'm staying here to guard the place." She said determined.

It seemed like a good idea, now that I thought about it, but like Leo said "Here, we use the buddy system." That meant that someone had to stay with her. In case the zombies attacked, and if they came in big numbers, she wouldn't be able to protect herself no matter how good she was with her sword. Yet, I couldn't stay. I had to go tell the others. I'm sure they were ready to tell me something too.

"I'll send someone to come with you." I told her as I stepped through the broken door.

She jumped on the counter so that she was sitting on it, and waved it off as if it was nothing.

"I'm fine. Go see what they want."

**[WARNING: ZOMBIE TAKEOVER…WARNING: ZOMBIE TAKEOVER…WARNING: ZOMBIE TAKEOVER!]**

I walked back to the McDonald's to find that only half of the people I sent out were back. It's not like I ran to the McDonald's either. I walked, admiring the little town, trying to give them time to come back. But not everyone made it…and I was a bit worried.

Travis and Katie reported that most of the Hotels, well…Motels, in the area had little to no water. But that it _should_ be enough for everyone to take a two minute shower and get ready. After waiting an hour, Samantha and Leo walked in through the door. They let me know that there was a street filled with little stores. There was more than enough clothes for all of us and clothes that we could take back to the Museum.

Grover, Travis and Trey were the ones that took the longest, but they came back with good news. There were still some food left that was edible in some places. Canned food mostly and sugar. When they were all there, I told them about the gasoline. They all seemed pretty happy with what we found, but that's when I remembered one member of my team was still out there.

And it was getting dark.

"Guys, someone has to go to the gasoline station and make sure Diana's okay." I told them as I took a bite out of the sandwich Grover had made me.

"It's too far away." Leo grumbled as he laid on the floor.

He had claimed his back hurt from sleeping in the woods the other night, so he chose to lay down on the floor.

"You were the one that said we had a _Buddy System_."

"Yeah, but that's when I felt energized."

Katie and Samantha rolled their eyes but volunteered to go with me to see if there was anything new. We walked out the door, leaving the boys alone, and walking through the cold streets. The sun was beginning to set. The sky soon became a beautiful mixture of colors which reminded me of an Artist getting ready to make a perfect masterpiece.

As we walked, Katie turned around all of a sudden which caused us all to stop.

"Is there something wrong, Katie?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear that?" Katie said as she walked a bit towards the sound that she heard.

She walked over to an alley. In that small alley, there was a door leading to a basement down in the ground. It was a metal door, locked with lots of chains and locks. But, there was noises coming from the inside. Screams and punches. Something was inside trying to break the door open.

"Oh my gosh…there's people in there!" Katie said as she stared at the door in horror.

"Now, wait a minute. Why would people lock themselves in there?" Samantha asked.

"To get away from the zombies."

"Or maybe those could be _zombies_ who were locked up by _people_. Maybe the people who lived here."

Both theories sounded right and wrong. It could have been people who made a quick little safe house to get away from the zombies, but why would they be stupid enough to lock themselves in with so much protection. Then again, it could have been zombies who were herded in here by the town's people, before they left or turned into zombies too.

It took ONE zombie two days to infect New York City. Who says these didn't do the same.

"I don't think we should open it." I thought out loud.

Katie looked at me as if I had just confessed to killing her cat.

"You're going to leave innocent people trapped in there?! To die?!"

It was the first time I had ever heard Katie yell, when it wasn't at Travis. She shook her head in disgust at me then tried to pry the locks open. I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Katie, that isn't going to work. Think of the risks." I told her.

"Risks? Did you think of the risks we had to take before coming here? On this little adventure that had no reason? There are _human beings_ trapped inside this cellar. And I'm not leaving until I get them out." Katie growled at me.

There was a point to this mission. I found the laptop that could have endless amounts of secrets. That laptop held records of everyone in team Alpha, in team Omega, and other people. People who could be alive and could help us. We found four wheelers or Quads, whatever you prefer to call them; actual vehicles that actually _worked_ and would make life way easier for us. I have no idea what Percy's team found, but whatever it was I'm sure it was extremely useful or had some sort of purpose. Yes, we were supposed to safe people along the way, if we found any. But I wasn't 100% sure that the things down there in that cellar were 100% human.

"Well, how do you know they're human," Samantha said. I looked at her, surprised that she read my thoughts, but she kept talking. "There is a 50/50% chance those could be zombies. There is no way people could survive down there for long. This place looks like it was abandoned years ago."

"You two are so heartless!" Katie yelled.

Then suddenly a door in the back of the alley opened. And a zombie walked out.

**Diana's POV**

I don't know what was taking everyone so long, but I really wanted to take a shower. I don't regret volunteering to stay behind, though. I wandered inside an old tool shop and found containers big enough to hold all the extra gasoline. I estimated about how much gasoline each four-wheeler needed then placed all the extra gas in the little red containers.

Now all I had to do was wait.

Outside, the wind blew around. A cold wind and a very strong wind. I shivered, covering myself with my jacket and crossing my arms, trying to keep warm. _Where the heck where they? It was already dark. Oh my gosh, I'm going to kill them when they come back._ I thought as I looked outside.

But then in the middle of all the silence, what sounded like a stampede running through the streets was heard.

"Get in the 7-11!" I heard Thalia yell as the girls came into view.

Samantha, Katie and Thalia were all running full speed towards me with about four dozen zombies behind them. My eyes widened and I hurried into the back, moving shelves of things towards the doors. The girls burst in through the doors and followed my example in a heartbeat. But putting things in front of the doors didn't work. The zombies all pressed against the glass of the 7-11 and what seemed like thousands of hands pushed on the doors causing all the things to fall. They would get in soon. And we'd be goners.

"What are we going to do?" Katie asked, scared.

We had weapons. We could fight them but the odds of us winning was very, very slim. Thalia only had a certain amount of arrows, and the rest of us couldn't fight all of those zombies with just swords. Sure, one zombie was child's play. Two, was just too easy. But imagine being trapped inside a store with about 50 zombies trying to get in all at the same time.

It's enough to give someone a serious heart attack.

"Umm…Diana, the gasoline!" Thalia said as she grabbed a red bucket and took out the top.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Those are for the four-wheelers."

"Forget about the four-wheelers. We have to kill these zombies first before we all die."

The zombies were starting to move in. They needed a few more things to knock down before they made it in completely. What on earth was Thalia trying to do?

Samantha got a knowing look on her face, she undid the top of a container and started throwing the gasoline all around the floors. Thalia and Katie started to follow her lead, and with horror, I did too. We had to kill these zombies…and hopefully get out of here alive.

The smell of gasoline was strong and nasty, but it was something we could live with. The gasoline smell is way better than the smell of decomposing flesh.

The zombies broke into the store. They all ran in, slipped on the gasoline, and some managed to get up, but only to fall again. We were in the back of the store, huddled against the back door, trying to open it, but it was useless. It couldn't be opened.

"Girls…we have to make a decision right now," Thalia yelled over the sound of moaning zombies. They were getting closer, dangerously close, but Thalia would shoot the ones she could with arrows. We were running out of arrows fast, though. "Either we get bitten or we die as heroes."

The smell of gasoline was intoxicating. I was already starting to get dizzy and my lungs begged for clean, fresh, non-polluted air. But sadly, that was a luxury I didn't think I would ever get. Not again, anyways.

"It's my fault. I should have known the things were zombies." Katie said as tears filled her eyes.

"It's not your fault, Katie. Maybe this is our only way out of this world. Maybe we'll be better off in heaven." Thalia said…as she took a box of matches out of her back pocket.

She turned to us, her face grim. Samantha had a coughing fit. If we didn't die in flames or from zombies bites, we would certainly get killed by the powerful smell of gasoline.

"Choose. Heroes or Zombies."

"Hero." Samantha said as she coughed.

"Heroes." Katie cried.

"Hero. No way am I letting a zombie bite me," I coughed. "I fought with them for almost _seven years_ now. I think I need a break."

Even if that break would be forever.

"Heroes, then." Thalia said as she turned towards the zombies, who were only a few feet away. "Goodbye."

And goodbye was the last thing I heard, before the seven eleven went up into flames. Covering everything inside it…the zombies and us.

**Team Alpha**

**Annabeth's POV**

As I was told, we all woke up at six AM sharp and packed everything we needed for the trip back to New York. I honestly couldn't wait to go back to the Museum Safe House. It sparked my curiosity and I often wondered why Percy, Nico and Thalia chose a museum as their refuge place. Not that I mind it.

The girls all rolled up their makeshift beds and stuffed them into our over packed backpacks which were going to break all of our backs at one point. We all changed into our extra clothes we had brought with us. The journey back wasn't going to be an easy one. We would have to cross the George Washington Bridge again, which I was not looking forward too, and hopefully it wouldn't be as weird as it was when we came over here. I hope we didn't encounter even more weird creatures on our way back.

"So that's everything." Clarisse said as we left the room as spotless as it had been before us.

I was actually going to miss this little house. It was a bit intriguing when we had first stumbled into it, all wet and cold from the rain, to see that it wasn't just an old broken down metal building. It was actually an awesome house on the inside.

"Yeah. I can't wait to get back to the Museum though. I miss my room." Piper said as she flung her backpack over her shoulder.

"I miss my room more. Someone kicked me in the head a bunch of times, last night." Clarisse said.

I looked away as casually as I could. She really would kill me for that later.

We were about to open the door when Percy did it for us. He was wearing long black jeans and a black coat, his green eyes sparkling with life as always and he smiled at us.

"Come on, girls. We gotta go." He said.

The girls rolled their eyes and some of them pushed Percy as they walked out, but all he did was shake his head and smile. See what I mean? How could someone so nice, so kind…want to kill me, or lead zombies to kill people like he did in my dream.

_It was only a dream, Annabeth. This is real life._ I thought.

Percy waited patiently for me as I was the last one to file out the room. He grabbed my hand and pulled my close to him, kissing my temple as we walked downstairs. I wanted to be just as sweet back, but I tensed up instead of kissing him back on the cheek. Luckily, he didn't notice.

"Alright, everyone!" Percy said getting everyone's attention. I was going to go back into the crowd, but he held my hand tighter as I tried to move. He wanted me next to him as he made his probably encouraging speech before we left. I was touched.

"The trip back to New York won't be easy. Team Alpha, you know what we had to face to come here and you know that we faced them all together and we ended up victorious. We have clothes, food and we're still whole. Our family just got bigger. We have three new welcomed members into our family and it's time for us to reunite with the others-" Percy said, as he continued.

"-As long as we stay together, as long as we fight and think like a team, we'll make it back to New York in no time. And we'll make any zombie who gets in our way regret they ever did that. Who's with me?"

"Yeah!" They all said in unison, some lifting their weapons in the air, others looking determined.

Percy smiled as he looked down at me and winked. I blushed a bit before grinning back up at him. My Percy would never do what the dream Percy did. I was sure of it.

"Alright then, let's get going."

Leaving the little house was a bit hard for Haley-Anne, Dax and Jack. If it's been 7 years (okay, it's been 6 but it's going to be New Years in a month or so, so I just rounded it out), they have probably been here for all that time. Living in that awesome little house and trying to survive. Jack took out a key from his pocket and locked the doors before turning to us and giving a ready nod. We waited a few minutes, letting them have their time to say goodbye before walking into the woods were we had come from. Back to New York City.

Percy walked with me for the rest of the day. Instead of going up to the front and leading the group, he stayed behind with me, swinging our hands as we walked at the same pace. He let Nico lead, because Nico was probably the only other person who knew where the heck we were going, that wasn't Percy or me. We talked as we walked.

"Happy to be going back to New York?" He asked me as we stepped over a fallen tree.

We were in a dense forest. Vines trailed up tree trunks, dead grass patches covered the ground and most of the trees were bare. The cold winds must have ripped the leaves off the trees.

"Yeah, I kinda miss the Museum. I miss listening to music, the training, irritating you." I joked as I looked up at him.

He playfully glared at me. "After I got you a new iPod. You know what, I want that back."

"You can't take back a gift, Percy. That's wrong."

"I'm just playing around with you." He grinned as he almost tripped over the roots of a tree.

I tried not to laugh, but I failed. He glared at me and bumped me with his shoulder before he kept walking ahead. I rolled my eyes, still chuckling a bit, and ran up to catch up to him. His sea green eyes seemed to brighten up as I walked next to him, not holding his hand this time. The Seaweed Brain bumped me. He is not holding my hand.

There was a part of the woods were the ground became mushy and soft. There was a small stream running through both sides from where we were walking. I bet this would have been a nice in the spring or in the summer. I imagine this little field with wild flowers, and birds and sunshine. Oh wait…that's not in my world. That might happen in some fantasy world or it would have been that way 7 years ago. But not now. Not even the trees were happy.

"Keep your eyes peeled and your ears opened. You never know what could happen." Jack told us.

We were more than capable of taking down a few zombies, but this might be the farthest away Jack, Dax and Haley-Anne have ever been from home. Nevertheless, it was a useful piece of advice.

We kept walking for a few more hours until we decided to camp out for the rest of the day. The weather was becoming unbearable. I remember all those years when I lived in California. I loved the heat, the sunshine. Then when I moved to New York, I had to get used to the snow and the cloudy city. I tried going to Coney Island once, but the water was so cold, I never went again. Not even the water was warm over here, since we were so far up north.

We stumbled upon a small little community called; _Kingdom Come_. And for some odd reason, I didn't want to go in. As soon as I read the sign, I got this shiver that ran down my spine and made the hairs of my neck stick up. It sounded like this community from a book I read…I don't remember the title. But it was about this mysterious killings going on in a community where the bodies of people and dogs were found underneath the snow. They blamed it on this person who was the leader of a cult. But it wasn't his fault. It was…strange. I barely remember the book, but I know I read it before. And what we were going through was really familiar to what happened in the book. The only difference was that I wasn't a pathologist and this wasn't a vacation where our car didn't work anymore.

It was worse.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked, his amazing green eyes looked down at me filled with concern.

I know I was being ridiculous. It was just some book I read years ago. No way is it going to happen in real life. There is no way that the houses will all be the same, and they will all have their dinners waiting in the cold to a family that would never get them. No way will I find the dead body of a German Sheppard preserved perfectly in the snow…

I had to start making better choices about the books I read.

"I'm fine." I told him as I grabbed his hand. "Let's just go check it out."

But I wasn't the only one who didn't like the idea of going into this place. Veronica, Piper and Conner didn't seem giddy about entering this weird place either. The others were just glad they found a place to camp out that didn't have to be out in the woods. For me, I'll take the woods any day.

The houses were all in a neat row that seemed to go down forever. There weren't houses in front or behind the ones in the line, they were all next to each other. They were painted in a pattern. Green, blue, yellow, cream colored, magenta, green, blue, yellow, cream colored, magenta, etc. The cars parked out in the driveways were broken. The glass shattered onto the floor, the seats torn apart, the wheels popped. But the houses seemed to be okay. We entered the first house that was right in front of us. A little blue house with white borders.

The porch creaked as the weight of all of us pushed it down a bit and the door swung right open with Nico kicked it. He poked his head inside, then slowly walked in followed by: Jack, Jason, Juniper, Clarisse, Haley-Anne, Dax, Conner, Veronica, Piper, Percy and I…in that same order. The house was a bit messy and destroyed on the inside, but that's all we needed. The broken wooden chairs will be perfect for a fire. The wooden table and other furniture we could find will just be used to feed the fire during the night.

There was the kitchen straight ahead and stairs leading up towards the second floor. There were probably two or three rooms upstairs, plus the sofas in the living room…so we would have some places to sleep. It wouldn't be that bad…as soon as we leaved tomorrow. If it wasn't because it would get really cold at night, and I was paranoid by the book I read, I would have slept outside.

"Not such a bad place." Jack commented as he jogged down from the stairs. "There are two rooms upstairs. If the girls want to take them, it's alright with me."

I don't know why, but tonight I preferred to sleep next to Percy. Not only would I feel a bit protected, I'm sure he'll keep me warm as well.

"I prefer to sleep downstairs," Veronica said. "You know, just in case."

"As you wish." Jack replied.

Nico looked at Veronica and his gaze was amused. Almost as if saying: _Scared?_

She crossed her arms and glared at him. Like if she was replying: _Don't start with me._

Juniper got onto the task of commanding the boys on how to start a strong fire, then she began cooking some soup in a bowl thing she found from the kitchen. I made sure to take some of the knifes, handing some to Piper, in case we needed extra weapons. Some of the people got situated in the rooms on the second floor while most of us stayed downstairs.

The flames of the red fire danced, casting shadows over the tired faces of all those who decided to stay downstairs. We sat around the fire, the smell of Juniper's soup was driving us all insane since we were hungry and we all shivered in the cold.

No one talked, well not much. Jack and Dax were having a conversation but it was in whispers since the awkward silence was just you know…awkward.

"When's Thanksgiving?" Someone asked.

I had been distracted by the flames to see who it was.

"In a week or so." Percy answered.

"I don't really care about that holiday anymore. What's there to be thankful for?" Clarisse asked.

I looked up at her.

"A lot or at least I'm thankful for a lot of things. I'm thankful for being_ alive. _I'm thankful for meeting you guys, it's way better than being alone. I'm thankful for having Juniper to cook amazing food. I'm thankful for having Veronica to talk to about books and stuff. I'm even thankful that I meant you, Clarisse." I concluded and I knew that shut her up.

There was a long pause after that. But it wasn't awkward anymore. Everyone was just thinking about the things that they were grateful for. Then one by one, they began confessing.

"I'm thankful for meeting you guys." Jack said in a low voice.

"I'm thankful for having such great friends." Juniper joined in.

"I'm thankful for having air to breath." Piper commented.

"I'm thankful for the sun that rises up every morning." Veronica whispered.

"I'm thankful for the things I have." Nico said.

"I'm thankful for you." Percy said as he looked at me.

Our eyes meant and I knew I was blushing. He had just said that, out loud, in front of everyone. Yet, he didn't seem embarrassed by it. And he didn't have to be. It was the truth. I was thankful for Percy too. Meeting him gave me more strength to carry on, as cliché as that sounds.

"Awww! Percy's so sweet. Why can't you be like that Jason?" Piper joked as she pushed him away from her slightly.

"I didn't even get to say anything! I'm thankful for having you in my life, Piper." Jason grinned as the beautiful brown haired girl smiled at him.

As the other's kept talking, my eyes were still locked with Percy's eyes. It wasn't thanksgiving, but it's good to sometimes be reminded of the things you are grateful for. Because sometimes, with the stress of life, you forget to really think about what's important and what's not.

"And, I, am thankful for you, Percy."

**My hands feel as if they are about to fall off. :(!**

**I hope you liked it. It's about 6,000+ words just for you guys, since I didn't update in a long time…**

**REVIEW! (If you do, no Zombies will Take Over your community…)**


	24. Author's Note (Please Read)

**Guys, I am so sorry I haven't been able to update.**

**But, like you already know, I don't have a computer so I can't update regularly like I used to. And now I can't go to the library either because we moved again.**

**I don't know when I will be able to update, but I wanted to let you know that i will be continuing the stories. I won't stop writing for anything, even if it takes a lot of work to write. I will try to update as soon as I possibly can.**

**I'm sorry I can't write. You were probably expecting a new update. I'm so sorry.**

**~ChildOfWisdom**


	25. CHapTEr 24

**So, I want to start off by apologizing. I know I haven't updated in forever, but this is the earliest I could update. I know it looks like I have abandoned my stories, but I haven't. I can't write because I no longer have a computer. It's not that I don't WANT to.**

**Thank you all for waiting so patiently, though, you guys are all amazing. This chapter might be short, since I have a limited amount of time to write it, but I hope you like it.**

**Excuse any grammer, spelling or punctunation mistakes you see. The library computer doesn't exactly have spell check and I'm trying to write as fast as possible.**

**Enjoy! R&R!**

_Team Omega_

Thalia's POV

I couldn't register anything around me, except the worried murmurs drifting through the air around me. My head was throbing with pain and even though my eyes were closed, I saw a flash of red through my eyelids, like if I had been lying down under a hot sun. I knew that everything hurt. My hands, my feet, my entire body in general. But I didn't know where I was or who was with me, since it hurt to much to even open my eyelids. But I do remember the explosion.

It was like one of those that you see in movies. Where the protagonist or the hero is driving a really cool car through a gasoline station, and it blows up, whiping out the bad guy. It was like when you see an explosion and the character's body gets thrown up into the air and slammed down onto the floor. I don't know about you, but I always thought those scenes looked incredibly fake. It's completely different having to expirement it yourself. I remember how quick the fire started. As soon as the lit match touched the gasoline filled floor, fire greedily rose up and started to cover everything around the girls and I. The zombies screamed in surprise and pain, but no way was it louder than our screams of horror. But if you had the option, would you die as a Hero or let yourself be bitten by zombies? Would you risk your own life to save your friends and those you love? Or would you be a coward and try to run away, even when it was impossible.

I made the answer kinda obvious didn't I?

I groaned in pain as I tried to move around, to at least feel the ground beneath me. It was smooth and cold. So it couldn't be grass. I guess I'm in somesort of building...but how? I was supposed to die in an inferno. How the heck am I alive?

"I think she's waking up, man!" A voice said from afar.

Who knows, it might have been closer, but to me it sounded like if that person was an ocean away. My head began to feel really light and I began to feel really dizzy. I tried bringing a hand up to my forehead but my hand just twitched, laying down right next to my body. Could I even control my hand? How bad was I injured? Was I burnt? Did I look like Harvey Dent from Batman?

"I wish I had some medicine...the girls really need them."

"I still can't believe that you went into the fire and got them out like that! How was that even possible? You fire boy, or something?"

"I'll tell you about that later. Oh, look! Samantha's starting to wake up too...I think?"

Samantha? Oh, yeah. She was with me when I went into the fire...and there were other people there too, right? Who were they?

I needed a lot of things.

I needed water. I hadn't drank any for as long as I could remember. I came into the town, ran away from zombies and blew up a 711, and in all that chaos, not one single drop of water. Talk about dehydrated.

I needed answers. How did I get out? Who saved me? Is Percy and Nico alright? Where was Rosalinda? Am I covered in bruises? Is my face still my face, or is it burned completely off? How were the other girls? What were their names? Where am I? Who are those people talking? What was my lastname? I couldn't think of anything. Nothing. Not even a small clue or anything. It was horrible.

I needed to open my eyes. But it seemed to hard. To...to hard. Maybe I should just let myself fade away into that nice, welcoming darkness and sleep. Yeah...sleep sounds good right now. Peace. Tranquility. Rest. Relaxation...

But wait. I can't do that. I have a brother out there who needs me. Two crazy cousins who still need to be ordered around and be told what to do. Who would do that in my absence? Annabeth? A girl I barely knew? No. I had to live. I have a life to live. And I am determained to do so...

Even if I can't open my eyes, right now. But I will soon. I hope so.

* * *

**(A.N/ That was a little bit of Thalia's POV. I wanted you to know what she felt like. I wanted you to know what she didn't die...Not just yet. Who knows?)**

* * *

_Team Alpha_

Annabeth's POV

After our little Pre-Thanksgiving, giving thanks, we all went to sleep. Well, it was more like most of the people went to sleep, and some pretended to, until a certain amount of time before they woke up and laid down looking at the ceiling.

I took first watch. It took a little bit, because all the boys kept arguing that I should go to sleep, that I must be tired, that I looked like I was about to drop dead from exhaustion. Well too bad. They should know better, except maybe for Jack and Dax, that if you ever get into an argument with me, I always win. It's not that hard to comprehend, but somehow the concept seems a little bit too hard to understand to the male gender.

The fire cast shadows that danced across the faces of those who slept near it. We had taken most of the wooden furniture in the house, broken it into pieces and fed it to the hungry light source. Every once in a while, it would start to dim. But as soon as I threw a piece of chair in it, it rose up again to glow it's brightest. I saw Veronica sit in a corner of the room, looking out the window in complete and utter silence. Percy had stayed awake too, and so had Jack and Dax. But those too were going to be over powered by sleep any second now.

I watched Percy's sea green eyes glow in the light of the flames. A shadow was cast on his face, since his hair fell over his forehead. He looked troubled, as if thinking or feeling something that was wrong. I was going to ask him if he was okay, but sometimes it's better to leave a person to their own thoughts. If they wanna share something with you, they can. If they don't, then they will when the time is right.

"What time is it?" Dax asked from his spot.

He looked just about ready to go to sleep and so did his friend.

"A quater past midnight." I told him, looking out the window.

I was glad that I had learned to tell the time by just looking at the moon or at the sun. I read it in a book once and decided it was a good skill to know, just incase I was ever lost in the woods or got lost or something. I never imagined I would need it for a zombie apocalyps.

"I'm gonna hit the hay. Wake me up when it's my turn to watch." Dax said as he laid down.

I nodded, and Jack silently told me the same thing with his eyes, as he laid down in his own small space.

I sat there for another twenty minutes, in the silence, thinking about that book I read and how similiar it was to the situation I was in. At the time, I had been 14 and a bit scared when I read the book. But now, that I lived and survived living in a world infested with killer decomposing humaniods, I could take on just about anything.

"You getting tired?" Asked Percy as he stared into the fire.

I joined him. A bit tempeted to put my hand over the flames and see if I could control them. But I knew I couldn't and that I was being childish, so I didn't. It was just a thought.

"Nope. You?" I asked him.

"Nope."

"Well...isn't this a very interesting conversation we are having now, Mr. Percy?" I taunted him, trying to speak in my best british accent.

I guess maybe I was a little tired, or the night was getting to me, but I wanted to do something fun or entertaining for once. I haven't had fun in about...six years?

"Well, what would you suggest that we talk about, Madame Annabeth?"

"What were you thinking about just earlier...you seemed...lost in your thoughts."

He sighed, but it wasn't a sigh of irritation or of frustration. It was more like a...sigh of defeat.

"I'm worried about Thalia. For some reason, I feel like something bad is going on or it's about to happen." Percy said as he ran a hand through his hair. "And I know I shouldn't be worried. Thalia is more than capable of protecting herself and her team...it's just-"

"I get it. It's normal to worry, Perce. You're family. That's what families _do_, they worry."

"Yeah...I guess so...What about you? You seemed a bit hesitant back then, when we found this little...community. What was that all about?"

I took a moment to put my answer in a way that it would make sense and not make me look like a crazy person who spent her time reading too many books.

"I read this book once...I can't remember the title. But there was this little community called: _Kingdom Come_. These four or five people went out to their cabin for the winter, but they never made it because their car fell into a small trench and couldn't be pulled out. So they stumbled into this community and it was all...empty. But the food and plates and everything were still out, as if they were about to have dinner and suddenly disappeared."

He looked a bit creeped out but I countinued.

"In every house. They were all exactly the same. And then they started to get killed off in this random order...it was weird."

Percy nodded.

"And it was just a book...so there's nothing to worry about." He told me, half smiling.

Yep, he thinks I'm _those _kinda people.

"_Right_." I told him.

We sat there in silence for a bit more...then I heard a noise. A small noise.

"Did you hear that?" I asked him, quickly standing up and looking outside.

"Hear what?"

"That noise...it sounded like..."

"It must have been a bird." He said.

I turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"A bird...what kinda bird would be out at this time of night?"

"An owl. Or some other nocternal bird."

My mind instantly thought back to the book. _A murderer is out there_. I thought. But then I realized how ridiculous that sounded. There were no more people left on Earth, and if there were, they wouldn't just go around killing each other off. That would be very unwise and just plain stupid. Unless they were a psycopath, then it was different.

"I think you should go to sleep," Percy said as he laid his bookbag down in infront of a blanket. He wanted me to use it as a pillow, I guessed. "It's my turn to keep a look out, anyways."

"But you've been awake all this time..." I told him.

He gave me that look that told me not to argue with him and so reluctantly...and I mean, _reluctantly_, I laid down, placing my head on the bumpy bookbag and covering myself with the blanket. Sleep didn't come to me fast, but it came.

What it brought...that...well, that's a whole 'nother story.

**DONE!**

**I know, right. Pathetic. I don't update in months, and when I do, it's an imcomplete chapter with a sort of cliffhanger. :(**

**But I will TRY to update soon! I hoped you liked it! I'll try to make the next one go into more depth about HOW Thalia and the girls got saved and IF there is a psyco murderer out there in the little community of **Kingdom Come**!**

**I'll also try to update:**

**Different Worlds**

**and maybe...**

**Prison Love.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
